El lado oculto de la luna
by summerraink
Summary: A veces las personas son como una luna de la que siempre vemos la misma cara hasta llegar a considerar que eso es lo que hay. Sin embargo, siempre hay un lado igual de importante o más que no llegamos a ver. De ese lado es de lo que trata este relato.
1. Chapter 1

Derechos legales: Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, son personajes propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. La historia es mía, aunque inspirada en la serie, lo cual es obvio porque ni CC, ni 1013 ni la Fox hubiesen permitido a los personajes... ciertos comportamientos. No pretendo obtener beneficios económicos con esta historia (sí, yo también me río ante la simple idea)

• Rating: NR-18

• Spoilers: Hasta el final de la séptima temporada. Per manum

EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA

_Fue muy sencillo. Se amaban por encima de todos los museos (...) Se acostaban. No había otro espectáculo más tierno. (...)Se querían. Se amaban. A pesar de la ley de la gravedad._

_Amantes asesinados por una perdiz, Federico García Lorca_

PRÓLOGO:

ALGO

-Algo ha cambiado.

Intuye una sonrisa al final. Besa su hombro. Desliza la mano sobre su pecho.

Entreabre los ojos y ve su cuello, su pelo, su rostro, aún mira hacia la ventana. Ha estado hablando de la luna, del lado oculto, de lo que nadie ve y siempre está ahí.

Piensa que todo cambia y se mantiene. Sabe que algo ha cambiado y, sin embargo, todo sigue igual.

Siente el frío suave, la sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura, el edredón está muy lejos, a sus pies, pero no merece la pena moverse. Su cuerpo está caliente y se aprieta un poco más contra su espalda. Ahora él se vuelve y la abraza.

Algo ha cambiado y, esta noche, ha sido tan obvio que alguien tenía que decirlo. Le rodea con los brazos, con las piernas, y susurra en su oído:

-Lo sé

-Sé que lo sabes.

LUNA NUEVA

1.-SEÑALES

Es el tercer semáforo que está a punto de saltarse en rojo.

-Vamos, tienes que llegar: Si no llegas, no podrás hacer el ridículo.

En realidad no quiere llegar: Quiere estar allí, quiere que ya haya ocurrido, al menos la inevitable conversación anterior, ese momento en que tendrán que aclarar cosas imposibles de aclarar.

¿Qué va a decirle y cómo?¿Qué quiere decirle y cómo?

-¡Maldita sea, no me vengas con que no lo tienes claro!

¿Lo tenía claro ella?

-Maldita sea Scully, ¿en qué maldito momento has perdido la cabeza?

Se aferra a la idea de haberla malinterpretado. Considera que debe existir una posibilidad entre millones, pero se aferra a esa posibilidad como a un billete de lotería.

Sólo que no quiere que le toque, ¿o sí?

No sabe qué es peor. No sabe qué es más difícil.

Un coche detrás del suyo pita. No lo ha visto en rojo y no lo ve en verde.

No, él nunca ha tenido vista para cierto tipo de señales aunque le sobre para otras.

Mete la primera soltando improperios contra el conductor de atrás ya que no puede oírle, no le importa y no le conoce.

No lo ha visto venir, no de esa manera, no algo así.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios pasa por tu mente?

El teléfono suena y se toma tiempo para parar el coche a un lado de la carretera. Necesita estar tranquilo mientras habla, mucho más de lo que podrá estarlo incluso parado.

-Dime, Scully.

Sabe que es ella antes de cogerlo, no necesita mirar la pantalla ni escuchar el tono de que ha colgado.

Lanza el teléfono contra el asiento y se golpea la cabeza contra el volante. Se siente violento, incómodo, inseguro, perdido. Mira al frente: A cuatro manzanas le espera una de las conversaciones más difíciles de su vida.

Pero también le espera Scully. Puede verla abrir la puerta, la mirada baja, no se siente con fuerzas para mirarlo. Le dice a esa imagen en su mente "Tranquila, Scully, soy yo" y la imagen sonríe levemente.

Arranca el coche e intenta mantener la calma. Puede ver la silueta negra de su edificio recortada contra el cielo estrellado. Se pregunta si es uno de esos momentos en que todo cambia y uno no se da cuenta.

La recuerda, sonriendo en la oficina un par de días antes por un chiste tonto, entrando por primera vez por la puerta de aquella misma oficina, a punto de llorar mientras él la apuntaba con una pistola, en coma en una cama de hospital, en el pasillo de su edificio, a milímetros de sus labios, el día en que decidió que no probaría la miel ni una sola vez más en su vida. Las imágenes dejan de ser recuerdos: Scully desnuda en sus brazos, dejándose acariciar, mirándole a los ojos, sus piernas enredadas, sus pechos rozando su piel...

No quiere estar excitado pero lo está, desde antes de salir de casa. Quiere estar tranquilo pero no lo está, y no lo va a lograr mientras encuentra aparcamiento.

-Maldita sea, ¿de verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Nunca le haría esa pregunta. No podría. Pero al menos ya tiene la respuesta de uno de los dos.

-Sí.

2.-LLAMARTE

_And I must be an acrobat_

_to talk like this and act like that_

_Acrobat, U2_

-¿Qué hay Mulder?¿Mucho trabajo?

Scully. Llamando. A las dos de la mañana. Vale. A veces pasan esas cosas.

Scully llamando a las dos de la mañana, cuando se ha cogido el puente de Acción de Gracias y debería estar en Boston con su prima Betty, o Brandy, o Bessie o algo así y preguntando si había mucho trabajo era otra historia... Sonaba raro.

-Scully, ¿qué tal Boston?

-Perfectamente camuflada bajo un metro de nieve ¿Es que no ves la tele?

Mulder sonrió.

-¿Te has quedado aislada?¿Vas a volver en esquíes?

-Nunca me gustó esquiar, cogí ayer el avión para no quedarme aislada.

-Así que estás aquí.

-Sí.

-Lo lamento, Scully.

-Bueno.

Sonaba rara. Medio dormida, cansada, quizá sólo aburrida o molesta por tener que volver dos días antes. Esperó un instante a que hablase pero no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

-Buena. He probado rellenos mejores en pavos peores. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Rara.

Scully estaba rara, medio dormida, cansada, aburrida y molesta por tener que terminar antes de tiempo unas vacaciones que, por otro lado, ni siquiera le apetecían demasiado.

Había pasado aquellos días con su prima, que era un encanto; su marido, que era otro encanto, y sus tres hijos, que eran insoportables pero encantadores a su revolucionario estilo. Su madre también había estado allí, siendo un encanto. Su hermano Bill estaba con su cuñada en casa de los padres de ella.

Mucha comida, muchos recuerdos, muchas fotos de veranos en la infancia. Una profunda y constante sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

El concepto de "familia" cada vez le resultaba más extraño y las situaciones familiares cada vez más ajenas.

"Distante", era lo que su madre había dicho que estaba.

No estaba distante, sólo se sentía a años luz de todo aquello, de reír en la mesa, de pelear por un canal en la tele, de discutir si la última presentadora de moda se había operado o no, ¿cuál había sido el presidente que mejor había representado los intereses de los ciudadanos?, ¿debían o no debían controlar qué amigos tenían los niños?, ¿era malo que el bebe siguiese con el chupete?, ...

No era ella la distante: ese mundo se había alejado de ella.

En los últimos años todo había saltado por los aires y nadie más parecía consciente de ello. Salvo su madre, por supuesto, pero eso sólo hacía que doliese más.

Bill la odiaba, trataba de ser comprensivo, sí, pero no lo conseguía, y ella sabía que la culpaba. Y eso ayudaba bastante a que ella se culpase.

Su hermana estaba muerta, por su culpa o no, pero estaba muerta, la preciosa Melissa, con todos sus sueños, ese mundo interior del que Dana siempre se había reído un poco pero que, en parte, admiraba. Melissa era una persona llena de vida. Ya no existía.

Su madre trataba de salir adelante como podía, con esa fuerza y esa determinación que siempre le habían caracterizado. Le destrozaba ver todo lo que aquella mujer había perdido. Su padre llevaba años muerto y, lo triste, es que aquello parecía no tener importancia en comparación con todo lo que había pasado después. Le echaban de menos, por supuesto, pero era una de esas cosas que pasan y hay que aceptar por mucho que duela. Lo de Melissa era una de esas cosas que nunca deberían pasar y duelen tanto que nadie sabe cómo aceptar.

Luego estaba Emily. Casi no la había conocido. Su hija concebida de un modo impensable y en contra de su voluntad pero a la que hubiese querido como una hija, si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad. Ya no habría hijos. Nunca hasta que lo supo había sido consciente de la importancia de ese hecho.

Familia era una palabra un tanto extraña ahora que había perdido buena parte de la que tenía, no sabía como actuar con la que quedaba y era consciente de que no habría otra.

Cuando llegó a casa aquella tarde, huyendo del frío Boston y en parte también de un cálido hogar, sintió como el apartamento se le caía encima. El silencio que ninguna música podía acallar, el vacío que ningún "sacar todo de los armarios para dejarlo perfectamente ordenado de nuevo" podía llenar.

Se sentía una persona vacía en una casa vacía y con una vida vacía. Y sentía que sería así para siempre.

-Bueno, he resuelto un caso.- En realidad, no había hecho más que revolver los archivos con la excusa de ordenar un poco, pero el silencio era demasiado intenso y empezaba a intuir que algo le ocurría a Scully: Cualquier excusa era buena para hacer que siguiese hablando.

-¡Has resuelto un caso en dos días! Vaya, Mulder, habrá que informar al FBI de que las cosas van mejor en mi ausencia.

Humor, sí, buen camino.

-Sí, bueno, encontré un alien. Sé lo que vas a decir pero, era auténtico Scully: Tenía un "Made in Mars" en el costado derecho.

Escuchó una risa ahogada al otro lado del teléfono que le hizo imaginar que estaría en la cama, con la cara contra la almohada.

-Así que el techo lleno de lápices, ¿eh, Mulder?

-Nunca has entendido mis aficiones.

Silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez ella lo rompió.

-¿Sabes?, me acordé de ti en el avión. Había una luz rara moviéndose en el cielo.

Sonó tierno. Sonó a un inmenso "Te he echado de menos" estilo Scully, pero él no se dio cuenta en ese momento, demasiado ocupado tratando de determinar qué le ocurría.

Había pensado en él constantemente desde su llegada a Boston. Constantemente. No es que eso le resultase extraño: Estaba hecha a la idea de echarle de menos, mucho, más de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que era un compañero de trabajo del que, en los últimos años, nunca se había separado durante más de quince días (abducciones olvidadas aparte), más de lo que podría considerarse "sano". Pero esta vez no habían pasado ni 24 horas cuando estaba deseando llamarle. Lo hizo y colgó antes de que diese la primera llamada. Aquello no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, les vendría bien estar un poco alejados. De modo que decidió no llamarle, no pensar mucho en él y no pensar en porqué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Por supuesto, su decisión sólo funcionó en lo referente a no llamarle, y estaba claro que sólo mientras estuvo en Boston.

Añoranza en estado puro. Imágenes que aparecían por todas partes: Mulder pone una cara rara para hacer reír a Emily y Scully revuelve los guisantes, mientras su prima le pregunta si le apetece otra cosa. Mulder dice "Sé de qué tienes miedo, yo tengo miedo de lo mismo" y su madre le da un codazo porque no está atendiendo a una conversación sobre... algo. Mulder, cubierto por una toalla, tiembla de la cabeza a los pies en la habitación de un motel mientras ella cierra la puerta de su habitación y se lanza contra la cama, agotada.

Entonces le ve, tirado en el sofá, en una ciudad abandonada porque es Acción de Gracias y eso tiene más potencia que una alarma anti-atómica. Lanza una pelota de baloncesto al aire y la recoge. Nunca ha visto esa imagen, pero eso no le resta realismo. Quiere coger esa pelota al vuelo, sentarse a su lado y decirle algo pero no se le ocurre qué. Se enrolla en el edredón y se adormece pensando frases sin sentido.

-No, proponerle echar un partido no es buena idea, Dana.

Luego piensa que quizá esté viendo una película y ese cambio de imagen le tranquiliza lo suficiente para quedarse dormida.

-...pero esa luz era sólo un avión detrás de una nube.

-Ya, nada ha sido confundido tantas veces con un OVNI como un avión detrás de una nube, ¿verdad?

Nuevo silencio. Estaba claro que le ocurría algo.

-¿No puedes dormir, Scully? -aventuró.

-No, -respondió ella en un susurro.-¿Qué haces tú cuando no puedes dormir?

-Llamarte.

Scully rió al otro lado.

-¿Y eso te ayuda a dormir?

-No, pero hace más entretenido estar despierto.

Silencio. Empezaba a pensar que estarían así hasta el amanecer: Dos frases y un minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scully?

-Todo está vacío.

Sintió un escalofrío. El tono de voz, las palabras. Se incorporó en el sofá. Estaba claro que ella no estaba bien.

-¿Qué... qué está vacío?

-...

Hubiese jurado que había dicho "Yo" pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar, ni siquiera sabía si lo habría hecho.

-La ciudad está vacía, -continuó con un tono neutro, - es triste.

-Es acción de gracias. Poca gente se queda. ¿Por qué te resulta triste?

Realmente le estaba preocupando.

-Tú te has quedado.

"Vale, Scully, ¿a qué pregunta responde eso?", pensó.

-Ya sabes, las fiestas no son lo mío.

-¿No te sientes solo a veces?

Apagó la luz. No sabía por qué pero no podía seguir aquella conversación con la luz encendida. Se preguntó si ella la tendría encendida.

-Supongo que soy una persona solitaria.

-Eso no... -una pausa, larga. Cambió el tono: -Perdona Mulder, estoy... Olvídalo. No quería molestarte.

-No me estás molestando. Todo el mundo se siente sólo a veces, lo esté o no, lo haya elegido o no.

Lo dijo rápido. Sentía que nunca podría perdonarse que ella colgase el teléfono.

-Yo aún no sé si soy una persona solitaria.

"¿Qué es lo que está vacío, Scully?"

-Tú no estás sola.

Se sentía como si aquella conversación fuese un castillo de cartas y cada una hubiese de ser colocada perfectamente porque era la base para las siguientes, y una sola carta mal colocada haría que todo se viniese abajo. Él lo estaba construyendo a oscuras.

-Ya.

El castillo era complicado pero el puzzle estaba resuelto: Scully se sentía sola. En una ciudad vacía, en su casa, en la madrugada, después de una reunión familiar. Se sentía sola. Aún no sabía cómo ni porqué, pero sabía que no lo estaba. Para empezar, sólo para empezar, le tenía a él. Esa era la carta en lo alto del castillo pero no sabía cómo colocarla.

A veces hay que decir las cosas que son obvias. Aún no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Yo también me siento solo a veces. Aunque lo haya elegido.

-Yo no sé si lo he elegido, no sé si creo en que se pueda elegir.

Le oyó respirar profundamente. Hubiese querido leer su mente, hubiese querido estar allí. Por ella. Por él.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

Pensó que al menos podía hacerle ver que la entendía. Esperó unos segundos hasta que ella volvió a hablar en un tono cargado de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes que te estás perdiendo?

"Sexo", fue lo primero que vino a su mente. En realidad era más bien sexo con acompañamiento. Nada de un solo de violín, toda la orquesta. Sexo de ese que empezaba y acababa con un abrazo.

En realidad ni siquiera echaba de menos el maldito sexo, tenía sexo de sobra, estaba cansado de sexo: Sólo quería el acompañamiento. Quería años de acompañamiento para equilibrar los años de sexo sin acompañamiento. Quería besos, caricias, abrazos, palabras que no estuviesen escritas en un estúpido guión, palabras susurradas, con calor, en su oído, sin un teléfono de por medio. Quería esperar, evitar quedarse dormido después, tener que parar en cualquier momento poco propicio porque algo iba mal, dormir incómodo, lo que fuese, lo que fuese por un mordisco en el hombro, por acariciar la piel suave, por el rostro excitado de una mujer sonriéndole. Acababa de ver ese rostro y era el de Scully. Y estaba excitado. No es que fuese una sorpresa pero... Maldita sea, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

-¿Tú qué crees, Scully?

Escuchó una ligera risa al otro lado.

-¿Sexo?

Se sintió cerca de ella, en ese momento. Muy cerca. Estaba tumbada en su cama, hablándole, sintiéndose sola, pensando en lo que implicaba echar de menos el sexo. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que hablaban de algo así, pero no recordaba que las otras veces hubiese resultado tan cálido, tan personal, tan mutuo. Tan sincero. De modo que fue sincero:

-En realidad, todo lo demás.

-Ya, te entiendo.

-A veces tú lo haces. A veces me... acaricias, es... bonito.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo exactamente, de hecho, tenía una voz en la cabeza que repetía esa pregunta una y otra vez. Pero no le importaba. Acababa de decirle a Scully que era bonito que le acariciase. Nunca digas nunca.

-¿Por qué no vienes, Mulder? No... no estoy mal, no es necesario, y te prometo que no... estaré rara si no lo haces. No lo tomaré a mal. Sólo... ven si quieres.

La adoró en ese instante. No dudó pero sí pensó. Pensó que quería. Quería estar desnudo junto a ella. Estar cerca, hacer que se sintiese querida. Y quería sentirse querido, sólo un poco, sólo un rato. Todo lo demás estaba un poco confuso. Pero todo lo demás acababa de desaparecer, ya no existía. Sólo existía la posibilidad de acariciar a Scully. Como si caía el cielo por ello.

-De acuerdo. Estaré allí en una hora.

-Bien.

Escuchó cómo colgaba el teléfono y, durante un minuto, no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar el auricular, como esperando una señal que le indicase que aquello no había ocurrido. En ocasiones había deseado que sus conversaciones acabasen así, pero jamás pensó que podía ocurrir.

-Nunca digas nunca.

3.-EL CASO ES QUE LE QUIERE

Le quiere.

Lo demás es lo de menos.

Quizá nunca se lo diría así, quizá lo haga un día cualquiera. Las palabras y los sentimientos no siempre saben encontrarse. Al menos no en su cabeza. Todo el mundo se lo ha reprochado desde niña.

Ella piensa que importa lo que haces. Piensa que hay muchas formas de decir las cosas.

Sabe que él lo sabe. Eso es todo.

Quizá ese es el tema: Nadie ha sabido verla como él lo hace, leer a través, entender. No es que lo haga siempre, pero lo hace a veces. Y eso es maravilloso. Eso hace que no se sienta tan sola.

Hace demasiado tiempo que se siente sola. Tanto que tiene que pararse a pensar en ello. No le gusta pensar en ello. Odia pensar que quizá no es lo que quiere, igual se ha equivocado y no está hecha para ese tipo de vida. Ha perdido muchas cosas y se pregunta qué ha ganado.

Ah, sí, lucha por una buena causa. Día a día salva vidas, encarcela a culpables, ayuda a personas, seres humanos reales que sufren encuentran una respuesta, se sienten liberados, gracias a lo que ellos hacen.

Pero ella no se siente liberada ni encuentra respuestas. Ella siente que "la agente Scully" es todo lo que llegará a ser y que cada vez lo es más y eso hace que cada vez sea menos otras cosas.

Y ocurre que, por muchas horas que trabaje, y trabaja muchas, siempre hay que volver a casa y mirarse al espejo.

La del espejo no parece precisamente la mujer más feliz del mundo. Suele parecer muy cansada, muy herida. Sola.

No sabe muy bien cuáles fueron los pasos pero sí a dónde han llevado, sí que ha permitido que su trabajo se apoderase, poco a poco, de sus fuerzas.

Ahora ya es un poco como Mulder, sólo que con menos ganas. Ella no está tan segura, no tiene tan claro que eso sea su vida ni, desde luego, que estén en el camino correcto para encontrar esa "verdad" que tanto anhelan.

Hay otras cosas que sí están claras: Está claro que es estéril, está claro que ha perdido, nadie sabe dónde, tres meses de su vida y que nadie se los va a devolver, está claro que Melissa está muerta. También tiene claro que la hermana de Mulder está desaparecida, que su padre está muerto y que él nunca podrá ser feliz. La verdad no les devolverá lo que han perdido.

Empieza a preguntarse si se está convirtiendo en lo que él es: En alguien obsesionado con obtener respuestas porque algunas preguntas hablan de culpas. Alguien solitario que ya no sabe como conectar con el mundo porque sabe demasiadas cosas que el mundo ignora. Alguien que no puede disfrutar de nada plenamente porque siempre hay algún terrible recuerdo que aparece por allí dispuesto a borrar la sonrisa.

Odiaría a Mulder si pudiese, porque le muestra lo que es, en lo que se está convirtiendo, con una ligera diferencia: Ella no tiene esa fuerza, no tiene esa intuición, ni ese arrojo, esa capacidad para darse totalmente. Ella camina en una finísima línea entre la vida normal y el lado salvaje.

A Mulder le temen por su determinación, a ella la utilizan.

Porque Mulder la quiere. Sabe que es así. Es lo único de lo que no duda.

Todo lo demás...

Todo lo demás son demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y algunas dan mucho miedo.

Para empezar, no sabe clasificar su relación más allá del término "Única". Nunca ha sentido por nadie lo que siente por él. Es distinto a todo.

Están cerca y al mismo tiempo hay mil barreras que debe derrumbar cada vez que quiere acercarse. Cada vez es distinta, cada vez es complicado. Nunca ha estado tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de alguien. Nunca ha querido tanto a alguien tan diferente a ella. Nunca ha admirado tanto a alguien a quien no quiere parecerse. Nunca ha necesitado tanto a alguien a quien compadece, que la necesita tanto.

Nunca ha necesitado a alguien.

Y ahora siente que le necesita. Sólo que exista, sólo que esté ahí, tras la mesa, cada mañana, con un chiste tonto, con una idea absurda, con un plan ilógico, con una sonrisa triste. Mulder está empezando a ser demasiado, a significar demasiado.

Mulder ya es la única persona con la que podría compartir cualquier cosa, lo haga o no.

No está enamorada de él pero a veces, cuando le fallan demasiadas fuerzas, piensa que igual quiere estarlo. Nadie más podría entenderla, nadie más podría ver lo que significa todo lo que le ha ocurrido. Y entonces teme estar equivocada, que él no lo vea y también no significar tanto como cree.

El tema del sexo ha dado tantas vueltas que lo da por perdido de vista hace tiempo. Ya no se esfuerza en decidirlo, no piensa mucho en ello. Mulder es un hombre, es atractivo y sí, le atrae. No es un sentimiento demoledor, no es una de esas cosas que arrastran y hacen perder el Norte, sólo es... algo que está ahí, como un volcán que quizá estalle y que quizá permanezca dormido eternamente. No lo sabe, y considera una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ello.

Al principio sí pensó en ello. Al principio pensaba mucho en ello. No lo intentó, desde luego, era un compañero de trabajo al que acababa de conocer y sería una niñería intentarlo. Luego empezaron a importar otras cosas, luego él empezó a importar demasiado. Todo se derrumbaba y él era su amigo, nada podía competir con eso.

Mulder es su amigo y eso es tan fuerte, tan importante, tan intenso, que el sexo parece una trivialidad. Pero a veces ocurren cosas y entonces se lo plantea un poco, cuando él habla demasiado cerca, o huele esa maldita colonia que debería estar prohibida por la ley, o la toca sin razón, cosa bastante habitual.

Ocurre sobre todo cuando remolonea más de la cuenta en su habitación antes de irse a la suya y sin fingir siquiera que hay una razón para ello. Simplemente se queda semi-tumbado en la cama con cara de "Jo, no quiero irme" y sabe que es pura pereza pero eso da igual. Cuando se mete en esa misma cama no puede evitar preguntarse qué se siente al abrazar a Mulder desnudo y entonces cierra los ojos, y aún puede olerle, y siente una presión fantasmal en su espalda, y rodea el edredón con las piernas y susurra: "No te preocupes"... pero no sabe lo que quiere decir con eso.

Ni siquiera sabe si quiere sexo, no sabe si es eso. Sólo que quiere abrazarle desnudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**4. -LA ESTRATEGIA DE CAER.**

_Love keeps us together_

_And love will drive us insane_

_And we are criminals that never_

_Broke no laws_

_And all we needed was a net_

_To break our fall_

_Talking heads, Sax and violins_

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Pasa.

Se separó para dejarle entrar y cerró la puerta. El se quedó allí, mirándola, hasta que ella murmuró algo sobre una bebida y Mulder decidió que se dejaría llevar hasta que algo fuese importante, de modo que la siguió camino de la cocina.

Por un momento pensó que eso sería todo: Tomarían un café y hablarían hasta el amanecer de cosas sin importancia, discutirían sobre tonterías, se quedarían dormidos viendo alguna vieja película. Era un buen plan; eso ya lo habían hecho antes: estaría bien; podía irse olvidando de aquella absurda idea que se le había metido en la cabeza.

Al menos eso pensaba, desde la puerta hasta unos cuatro metros más allá, cuando Scully se volvió de pronto.

-Mulder yo...

Escuchó con atención pero, por más que la boca de Scully se abría y se cerraba y que sus brazos se movían, ella no dijo nada.

Quería decirlo, quería expresar algo que se parecía a "No sé por qué lo he hecho. Me siento perdida. No tenías porqué venir. No tienes porqué hacer ni decir nada...", pero acabó desistiendo y sólo rió nerviosa; y volvió a decir la verdad:

-No sé qué... es lo que intento decirte. Es sólo que... No debí llamarte... pero lo hice.

Entonces Mulder lo entendió todo, aunque no supo bien qué.

Sólo supo que tenía que alargar las manos y hacer lo que no debía hacer pero ya estaba haciendo: acariciar su mejilla, sus labios, su pelo y deslizar las manos por su cuello, cada vez más despacio, cada vez más abajo. Susurró un "No tienes porqué decir nada", se dejó abrazar cuando ella colocó las manos en su cadera, acercándole, e intentó convencerse de una vez de que no había nada que ocultar.

Uno puede ir a casa de otra persona a las 3 de la mañana por muchas razones y con muchas intenciones, pero no con la idea de ocultarse.

Tras un abrazo que le sonaba a demasiado largo, Scully levantó el rostro y le miró. Tenía que decirle muchas cosas, cosas sobre lo que importaba, lo que no importaba, lo importante que era lo que importaba y lo poco importante que era todo lo demás, pero no lo hizo. Sólo le miró hasta que cerró los ojos, poco antes de sentir sus labios, aún inseguros, aún tanteando. Iba a ser un beso suave, cariñoso, casi amistoso, pero en algún momento dejó de serlo. En algún momento se olvidaron de la situación, la llamada, la soledad, la tristeza, la diferencia entre lo que debían y lo que hacían, y sólo quedó el beso palpitante, confuso, intenso, arrastrándolo todo.

No quedaba nada de inseguridad cuando volvieron a mirarse ni cuando volvieron a besarse, sólo presión y calor.

Scully le tomó la mano y tiró de él hacia su habitación. Sentía que todo ardía. Debía hacer una pregunta, sólo una de tantas que daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero él se adelantó.

-Scully. Sólo una cosa.

Supo qué era.

-Dime

-Si quieres..., si esperas que las cosas cambien, si sientes... -No podía soportar la idea de que se sintiese rechazada, pero menos aún dejar que se engañase.-Yo no quiero que nada cambie.

Scully sonrío, agradecida porque fuese él quien lo plantease.

-A veces, Mulder, estamos de acuerdo... en las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Le fallan las rodillas. Se mantiene en pie, quieta, mientras siente los nudillos rozar su nuca, mientras él le baja la camisa para besar sus hombros. El calor de su aliento se extiende por todo su cuerpo en oleadas y es consciente de que casi había olvidado esa sensación.

Él deja caer sus manos acariciándole el costado. Luego, casi de modo inconsciente, suben hasta los pechos y por un momento se aprieta contra su espalda. Quiere ir despacio, tomarse su tiempo, dejar espacio suficiente para todo, para cambiar de opinión, pero empieza a dudar de poder controlar algo. Se separa un poco y empieza a desabrochar los botones, la camisa cada vez más abajo y sus labios también.

Scully se vuelve, sólo para verle. Él mira hacia arriba y esboza algo parecido a una sonrisa que le hace olvidar que está medio desnuda.

Le retira el pelo de la frente y le acaricia, eso ya lo ha hecho otras veces, "a veces nos acariciamos", recuerda.

Se siente extrañamente triste, es una melancolía cansada, hecha de nuncas y de cosas rotas, de "voy a hacerle el amor a Scully porque es lo único con sentido ya que nada parece tenerlo, porque tenemos que estar cerca para no morirnos de frío, porque hacer el amor tiene que ver con querer y con hacer que alguien se sienta bien".

Y piensa en castillos de cartas, piensa en castillos de cartas una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es que pocas veces se ha imaginado en la cama con él, al menos más allá de una imagen demasiado difusa. Eso hace menos extraño que en general lo imaginase apresurado e irreflexivo. Sobre todo irreflexivo, fuerte, tenso e irreflexivo, por ambas partes. Quizá sea eso lo que le hace sonreír ante el hecho de que estén desnudos en la cama, a una distancia demasiado prudencial, y que todo contacto físico sea su brazo sobre el hombro de él mientras acaba de taparle con el edredón.

Él dice algo de preservativos y tienen una rápida conversación sobre no tener de qué preocuparse. Mulder intenta dar más explicaciones pero le detiene, sabiendo que jamás le mentiría en algo así y que no soportará una conversación sobre revisiones médicas, últimas veces, las horas que son y los nervios, sin echarse a reír o a llorar.

Luego todo es lento. Piensa que las cosas siempre han sido así entre ellos: lentas y cuidadosas.

De yemas a dedos, de dedos a manos rodeando espaldas y caderas. Mulder no retira la mirada de sus ojos, aunque parece aún más asustado que ella.

Lo cierto es que Scully teme no excitarle, sigue temiendo que él no quiera. Saldría corriendo de allí si no fuese porque él, a veces, sonríe un poco y porque no deja de mirarla.

Siente que se están hundiendo en un mundo distinto, oscuro y cálido. Una barrera invisible parece haberse elevado alrededor de aquella cama, como si nada pudiese afectarles. Respira profundamente cuando por fin están lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentirle. Él cierra los ojos al contacto y se acerca, le besa despacio, como si fuese la primera vez y aquel beso tuviese aún que romper todos los muros de miedo y reparos variados, como si hubiese que pedir permiso en cada movimiento.

Y Scully aún siente que se está arriesgando, que no está todo decidido cuando pasa la pierna sobre su cadera acercándole. Piel contra piel, le siente respirar en su cuello.

Todo es tan progresivo que a veces cree que no van a acabar nunca. Se impacienta: araña y después acaricia, muerde y besa el mordisco. Esa mano entre sus muslos nunca sube lo suficiente. Quiere hacer lo que él retrasa pero no llega más allá de sus hombros en la posición en que están. La boca de él, bailando sobre sus pechos, murmura algo así como "Dime lo que quieres" pero ella no sabe si se refiere a puntualizar o es sólo para reafirmarse. Aún le da apuro pedir, así que contesta un "Dime tú".

Mulder sabe lo que quiere: Quiere estar donde está, con quien está y haciendo lo que está haciendo. Es extraño pero es así. Acariciarla centímetro a centímetro, una y otra vez. Sabe que le quedan pocos por acariciar y sube lentamente la mano mientras se pone a su altura para ver su expresión.

-Quería ese gemido, - susurra.

Le cuesta decirlo ya que ahora todo parece empapado en esa humedad, meciéndose en el movimiento de sus caderas, y eso le está mareando. Quiere rendirse ya y hundirse ya. Más cuando Scully se desliza estómago abajo y rodea su erección con suavidad. Y el mundo, simplemente, se disuelve.

Quiere pensar, pero no lo consigue, mantener el control, mantenerse entero, consciente, poder decidir, poder saber. Pero no puede. Algo ha estallado y ahora todo es líquido, incontrolable, impredecible. Siente que no puede tenerla, pero al mismo tiempo está allí, en cuerpo y alma. Ve sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, escucha un grito ahogado, la respira, arrastra la lengua por su cuello y siente, sus músculos tensarse, sus manos, su boca.

Ella está en todas partes y lo ocupa todo.

Ya nada está vacío.

Duda de haberlo dicho y no quiere haberlo dicho. No quiere malentendidos.

Scully es una amiga.

Lo tiene tan claro como que lo que está ocurriendo no está fuera de lugar: Es sentirse cerca, estar cerca por sentirse cerca, estar dentro para sentirse dentro. Piensa que tendrá que pensar en ello y que tendría que haber pensado en ello, pero no puede pensar en ello ahora.

Ahora sólo está ocurriendo y una cosa es saber lo que no hay entre ellos y otra sentir que falta algo: Lo sabe, pero no lo siente.

Scully también lo sabe, pero siente demasiado para acordarse de todo lo que sabe, de las veces en que ha pensado en la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriese y lo ha tachado de imposible, de perjudicial, de equivocado.

Ahora no le parece un error: ahora le parece la única opción.

No es que está con ella, no es sentir sus manos, no es su mirada, no es placer, no es no estar sola mientras lo siente, no es el calor de su cuerpo, no son los besos, que sólo pueden ser si son compartidos y sólo pueden significar en función que con quien. No es sólo sexo y eso está tan claro como todo lo que tampoco es.

Es algo así como estar cerca. Es que el contacto haga desaparecer el aire alrededor y así el mundo alrededor hasta que sólo sean ellos, juntos. Es que sólo Mulder puede entender cómo se siente aunque no se lo diga. Es que sólo él puede mirarla así sin que se sienta perdida. Es que cuando él la mira así se siente más bien encontrada. Es que las cosas no tienen por qué ser siempre de la misma manera y, de hecho nunca lo son y ahora son así.

Eso le parece una respuesta y está segura por primera vez, desde que dijo aquello que parecía una locura hace siglos o un par de horas, no lo sabe, por teléfono.

Sabe que tiene que ser ahora, justo ahora, de modo que le pide que se tumbe y se sienta sobre él pensando en seguir despacio, en tener mucho cuidado, en hacerle sentir tanto que se le olvide todo, en mecerse sólo un poco, lentamente, hasta que él decida. Pero pierde el paso y lo hace rápido, tanto que le duele un poco pero no le importa nada al ver su expresión. El dolor pasa pronto, o quizá no pero ya no lo siente porque hay otras cosas que sentir.

El vacío ya no existe, sólo existe él. Esa era la idea, eso era exactamente lo que quería sentir, que él sintiese: que no podían estar solos porque estaban juntos.

No es lo que esperaba que ocurriese, no es lo que pretendía, no es romántico, sabe que no ama a Mulder como ha amado, como considera que se debe amar. No importa. Importan otras cosas, importan sus dedos entrelazados, importa su mirada, importa su sonrisa triste, importa que dice:

-Quiero besarte;

pero no importa que casi no llega porque él es asquerosamente alto.

-Ven, ponte tú encima.

Parece que va a hacerlo, pero no lo hace sino que arrastra la lengua por su vientre, le muerde en las costillas, deja las manos resbalar entre sus piernas, hunde los dedos en ella con tanta suavidad que tiene que moverse, tiene que moverse mientras está diciendo que no lo haga, que vuelva, mientras quizá grita durante un instante antes de que él la bese.

-¿Adónde quieres que vuelva?

Sabe que está intentando no reírse y eso la hace reír, sólo por un instante, porque vuelve a estar dentro y esta vez es definitivo que ha gritado.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

- A estas alturas deberías ser capaz de reconocer mis gritos- le susurra sonriendo.- No, no me has hecho daño.

"Depende de cuales", piensa. Casi lo dice, pero en lugar de eso la besa. Su boca parece inmune a la suavidad que trata de imprimir en cada movimiento que hace. Es de lo único de lo que es consciente antes de volver a olvidarse de lo que es pensar. Luego sólo siente y sólo sabe que es ella, son sus ojos, es su olor, es su cuerpo el que recorre con las manos y que recuerda perfectamente a pesar de que nunca lo había tocado así.

Recuerda algo sobre que eso no era una buena idea, pero en esos momentos no tiene muy claro lo que es una idea. Todo lo que existe ahora son hechos. Está ocurriendo y está hundido en ese hecho. No hay nada más. Al menos hasta que saltan las alarmas y siente que tiene que parar o cambiar el ritmo. Y ella debe haberse dado cuenta.

-Mulder, quizá no llegue.

Definitivamente tiene que parar pero sólo es capaz de cambiar el ritmo.

No siempre ocurre y esta vez no va a ocurrir: lleva el suficiente tiempo lo suficientemente cerca para saberlo. Scully rara vez ha fingido y esta vez no piensa hacerlo. Todo es tan real que ni siquiera se plantea la posibilidad.

Si ha encontrado voz para decir eso tiene que encontrarla para decir lo otro, y pronto, porque ya casi se ha detenido.

-No quiero que pares, ¿de acuerdo?, sólo es un quizá, sólo no quiero que lo pienses.

Él se detiene, le clava la mirada.

-Yo si quiero pensarlo. Yo quiero verlo.

Eso hace que definitivamente no quiera que pare. De modo que empieza a contraer los músculos y a moverse.

- Sigue, por favor.

Sabe que le está costando, vuelve a moverse. Arrastra su mano hacia abajo para acariciarla. Y eso le hace desearlo aún más y que no pueda pensar antes de susurrar en su oído.

-No, sigue como antes. Abrázame como antes. Sigue y te prometo que lo tendré. Antes o después, ¿qué importa que sea después? Luego harás lo que sea, lo que sea.

No podrá evitarlo si ella se mueve así, si sigue susurrando ese "lo que sea", si sigue gimiendo su nombre de ese modo, si sigue sosteniendo sus caderas, si sigue siendo ella.

-Es una promesa, - le recuerda.

De modo que no puede evitarlo.

Y Scully piensa sólo una cosa, sólo le da tiempo a pensar una cosa antes de que los dedos de él empiecen a moverse con la misma inconsciencia rítmica de antes, y es que sólo un hecho podrá evitar que vuelva a ver esa expresión en su cara y será que él no quiera que vuelva a ocurrir.

Mulder lo hace tan sin pensar como lo ha hecho antes. No cree que será rápido pero no quiere que lo sea, quiere que dure eternamente, quiere cansarse, sentir que no puede más, pero no da tiempo. Ella se ladea para abrazarle y lamenta no poder ver su rostro pero da igual porque lo siente, intenso, largo, en todo su cuerpo, convulsionándose contra el suyo.

Un casi doloroso "Para", un sonriente "Era una promesa". Mulder sabe que hay imágenes que no olvidará nunca, aunque suele tardar más de un par de segundos en estar seguro de que no olvidará algo. Nunca olvidará su mirada después. Es consciente de ello mientras sus párpados caen lentamente y se tumba haciendo que su mano se deslice, ahora siente que temblorosa, a lo largo de la cadera de Scully, que aún se mueve suavemente. Suspira y se deja caer. Cierra los ojos fuertemente para no volver a la realidad... que ya está ahí, en ese frío sudor que le cubre ahora.

**5.- PALABRAS**

_And if I told you that I loved you_

_You'd maybe think there's something wrong_

_I'm not a man of too many faces_

_The mask I wear is one_

_Sting, Shape of my heart_

Scully todavía se siente palpitar, aún no puede respirar con calma.

Todavía puede sentirlo todo, aún le arde la piel pero puede sentir cómo ese calor se escapa.

Mientras lo va perdiendo, todas las palabras que se habían evaporado al simple contacto, se condensan de nuevo y empiezan a caer: Mañana, amigos, sexo, amor, correcto, peligroso, inconveniente, trabajo, diario, adecuado, seguridad, riesgo, problemas, malinterpretar, innecesario, incómodo, dudas,...

Mulder sigue ahí, respirando, su cuerpo sigue ahí, desnudo. Mulder sigue siendo algo así como la persona más importante para ella.

Confusión.

Mulder sigue importándole, sigue queriéndole y sigue sin ser "de esa manera".

Difícil, complicado.

Y por un momento siente que el vacío también sigue, aunque compartido.

Pánico.

Están unidos, más de lo que nunca lo ha estado a nadie, más de lo que acaba de parecerlo, y están juntos, pero no son más que dos personas perdidas que se han encontrado.

Tristeza.

Siente los dedos de Mulder sobre su mano, en una caricia lenta.

En ese momento entiende que "Valentía" no es sólo adentrarse en una casa a oscuras en la que se esconde un asesino, no es sólo luchar contra una enfermedad mortal, no es sólo enfrentarse a hombres poderosos que pueden matarte con sólo chasquear los dedos: "Valentía" también es mirar a Mulder a la cara en ese mismo momento, consciente de todo lo que es y lo que son, y decirle que le quiere. Sabe que no va a hacerlo y quiere pensar que no serviría de nada, quiere pensar en cosas que sirvan de algo.

Le aprieta la mano, le mira, le sonríe sabiendo que parece triste sin que eso importe, porque él también sonríe y también lo parece.

Alarga la mano hasta su cadera y, sin darse cuenta, están abrazados.

Envuelta de nuevo y de forma distinta en su cuerpo es consciente de que él la quiere. Quizá mañana se le olvide pero, en ese instante, sabe que Fox Mulder siempre la querrá, aunque esté vacía, aunque esté perdida, aunque se equivoque, aunque le dispare, aunque desconfíe de él, aunque quiera abandonarle, aunque se enfrente a todo lo que él cree, a lo que ha sido su vida durante años, pase lo que pase siempre la querrá.

Esa sensación suele darle pánico y sabe que acabará sintiéndolo pero, en ese momento, le produce una profunda sensación de paz. Incluso aunque mañana sienta pánico, dude de ello y todo lo que ha ocurrido resulte extraño. Pase lo que pase, él siempre la querrá.

No es que la pregunta le parezca absurda, de hecho le parece una muy buena pregunta, pero sabe que es absurdo hacérsela a Scully. Aún así no puede evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, -parece leerle la mente- créeme esta vez.

Sonríe ante eso. Quiere creerla pero deja la decisión para más tarde. El calor ha vuelto y la tristeza se mantiene. Sabe que ha querido más y sabe que ha sentido más pero no tiene muy claro si alguna vez ha estado tan unido a alguien como lo está a ella, no en ese momento, no en esa noche, sólo es un momento más.

Es complejo y difícil, quizá porque ambos son complejos y difíciles. Pero es real y honesto. Ambos son también, reales y honestos.

-Y tú, ¿estás bien?

"Sí, si tú lo estás."

-Sí. Estoy bien.

Algo preguntado y respondido entre ambos miles de veces. En realidad nada ha cambiado y esa tristeza cálida le envuelve repitiéndoselo. En realidad todo sigue siendo igual que siempre, cambiando a cada paso entre los dos.

En realidad sigue habiendo, como siempre, demasiadas razones para morirse de miedo, pero parecen unas pocas menos cuando están cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

**CUARTO MENGUANTE**

**6.- COSTUMBRE**

La costumbre es ciega: No distingue, no razona, carece de lógica.

Mulder nunca ha entendido la costumbre, nunca ha sido capaz de discernir qué razones le llevan a acostumbrarse o no a un hecho.

Ella dijo "No te acostumbres". Era Navidad y todo estaba nevado; parecía hacer frío en todas partes salvo, por una vez, en su cama.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

De lo inconcebible a lo habitual, a veces, hay un paso.

Se había acostumbrado a su piel, a sus manos frías colándose entre la ropa, a sus labios rozando sus orejas mientras susurra "Ahora".

El caso es que lo está haciendo, justo lo que ella dijo, está a las cuatro de la mañana en una carretera secundaria mirando al cielo.

Pero no estaría allí si ella hubiese aceptado venir.

Le duele. Se esfuerza en pensar que lo que le ha hecho daño es que presupusiese que sólo la invitaba para, ¿cómo era aquello?, "Arrastrarla durante toda la noche por carreteras de mala muerte buscando lucecitas". Y, es cierto, le dolió, pero en el fondo le duele sólo que no esté. Sabe que, de haber venido ella, no estaría allí sino en el motel, bajo las sábanas, besando su cintura mientras se quedaba dormida.

Desde el primer momento se esforzó en no culpar de todo a Scully, pero le cuesta bastante. Ella siempre parece necesitarle menos, ella siempre está poniendo las distancias, ella es quien dice "No te acostumbres".

Él no es como la costumbre: él no está ciego, él distingue razones y no fue a Oxford para luego no saber reconocer un sentimiento irracional de abandono incluso cuando es él quien lo sufre.

Pero cuando son las 4:55 de la mañana, hace frío y en la radio ponen "Love me tender" y todo lo que te rodea está tan en calma que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que pensar... tenerlo claro no consuela. Tenerlo claro da miedo.

Le sorprende lo rápido que se ha acostumbrado a ese nuevo tipo de intimidad con ella, pero sabe que no es nada comparado con lo rápido que se acostumbró a ella. Cree que con aquello debió batir algún récord. No quería una compañera, temía una compañera, estaba convencido de que le iban a endosar una espía y no soportaba la idea de hacer aquel trabajo con otra persona, al menos con otra que no fuese Diana.

Y entonces aparece ella, pone su cara de incrédula, se mantiene impertérrita ante todas sus indirectas, desentierra un cadáver y...ya está, ya se le caen las defensas, ya estaban riendo bajo la lluvia cubiertos de barro en un cementerio.

Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Ya prefería trabajar con ella a trabajar solo.

Un año después no podía soportar la idea de que les separasen, de trabajar con otra persona, de no estar a su lado.

Sí, algún tipo de récord.

Acostumbrarse a estar sin ella es otra historia: eso, que sería útil, sería apropiado, bueno, positivo, recomendable, eso precisamente le resulta imposible.

La costumbre, aparte de ciega, es un poco puñetera.

Ahora duele la piel, es una sensación extraña, es físico, la echa de menos con todo su cuerpo.

"No te acostumbres"

Alguien tiene que poner los límites, alguien tiene que evitar que pierdan el control. Alguien tiene que decir "No", de vez en cuando. Sabe que es lo mejor.

Por eso no va a llamarla a las 5:11 de la madrugada para preguntarle si está durmiendo, ni para contarle que la echa de menos, ni para sólo decirle "Hey, Scully", aunque lo haya hecho tantas veces que ella ya esté acostumbrada.

Es demasiado importante para apresurarse, es demasiado pronto para dar cosas por sentado, es demasiado confuso.

Se supone que sólo son amigos.

Se supone que sólo es sexo.

Se supone que no existen implicaciones a ese nivel. No debería echarlo de menos. No debería haberse acostumbrado. Nada indica que vaya a volver a ocurrir.

Nada indica que a ella le duela no tenerle cerca. Nada indica que el sexo no sea algo pasajero.

Nada indica que no esté empeñándose en sentir lo que no siente.

Nada es comparable a la cercanía que siente con Scully.

Pero nada más, sólo confianza, sólo cercanía, sólo un intenso deseo de que se sienta bien, sólo lo de siempre expresado corporalmente.

Nada más.

Tenerlo claro no consuela. Tenerlo claro da miedo.

No debería haberse acostumbrado.

**7. - SUTILES**

_Can you imagine this?_

_An itch to sensitive to scratch_

_The light that falls through the cracks_

_An insect to delicate to catch_

_Crowded house. Fingers of love._

Era como los primeros días de una estación, cambios sutiles, una sensación flotando en el aire, nada determinable, nada decisivo, sólo una sensación.

Era agradable.

Daba un poco de vértigo, no el vértigo de una montaña rusa, más bien el de levantarse de golpe. A fin de cuentas, tenía algo de despertar, de abrir los ojos, de ponerse en pie y decir "Es".

"Ocurre"

Era el vértigo de pasar de la posibilidad al hecho.

Era agradable.

No hubo cambios, no hubo pactos, no hubo largas conversaciones al respecto. No parecía necesario. No hubo confusión ni malentendidos. No hubo incomodidad, no hubo sensaciones extrañas.

Ni siquiera resultaba extraño.

Sólo una sutil sensación de estar más cerca, de haber roto un tabú.

Era agradable tocar, sentir, besar, esconderse, aislarse en una cama, en otro cuerpo, en una mirada y olvidar que el mundo real estaba ahí fuera, olvidar la muerte y el caos en un caos vivo, caliente, suave.

Era tan agradable que costaba darse cuenta de su dificultad.

Porque aquella relación, siempre compleja, siempre difícil, había pasado a ser un verdadero paseo por la cuerda floja y, aunque ambos dominaban ese arte, aunque ambos confiaban el uno en el otro, era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Quieres dormir solo?

Acaricia su espalda con las puntas de los dedos, sin rumbo, inseguro.

De ahí la pregunta, en parte. Scully piensa que es más difícil que aquella primera noche, sólo ese momento, sólo la decisión de qué hacer después. Esta en la habitación de él y es ella quien tiene que decidir.

Él se quedó, se quedó toda la noche y fueron a desayunar fuera. Le miró mientras bebía su café y hablaba de política y pensó que no volvería a ocurrir y que eso no importaba.

Pero acaba de volver a ocurrir.

Ha tenido algo que ver con acercarse a la mesa a la que él estaba sentado, con permanecer allí de pie un par de instantes más de lo necesario, con que él rodease su cintura con el brazo. Después, todo está borroso y al mismo tiempo nítido, de una nitidez insultante.

-No puedes irte: Está lloviendo.

Sonríe. Están en un hotel, en Houston. Su habitación está al otro lado de la pared.

-¿Dónde?, ¿en la puerta de comunicación?

-Tanto motel,...uno acaba liándose respecto a dónde está,-murmura él.

Suena a excusa. Suena bien.

Ahora la abraza por la espalda y siente un escalofrío. Aún no se ha acostumbrado, a nada.

-¿Quieres una camiseta?-susurra sobre su pelo.

-No, no tengo frío.

Mulder no quiere que se vaya, pero tampoco pedirle que se quede. Sabe que tiene miedo, no es la única, pero no cree que ayude dormir separados. Se ha preguntado ya demasiadas veces en el transcurso de esas dos semanas si fue un error, las suficientes para aburrirse.

Ahora ha vuelto a ocurrir. Sólo extender el brazo y abrazar lo que se desea, eso ha sido. Piensa que las cosas siempre deberían de ser así; que al menos siempre debería intentarse, aunque llevase al rechazo en la mayoría de los casos.

Scully no le ha rechazado. Y eso dice algo sobre aquella noche: Que no fue sólo un impulso, que no fue sólo un momento, que no fue sólo una de esas cosas que pasan.

Ahora ha vuelto a ocurrir y sabe que tiene que pensar en qué implica, pero no quiere empezar tan pronto. Mañana.

Tiene miedo por Scully más que por él. No es que no se sienta implicado, es que no se siente vulnerable. Hace años que sabe que si Scully desaparece el mundo se acabará. En realidad sabe que eso no es cierto, pero se olvida de tener en cuenta ese detalle.

Su miedo no tiene que ver con cómo el sexo pueda aparecer, desaparecer, variar o evolucionar entre ellos, su miedo sólo se relaciona con que un día Scully diga que se va, como ya lo hizo aquella vez. Cuando más cerca estuvo de ocurrir. Cuando decidió que tenía que decírselo todo y demostrarlo todo en lugar de pensar e intentar tener las cosas claras. Porque nunca había tenido tan claro que quería a alguien. Con Scully la única duda posible era el "cómo" pero no el "cuánto": Más de lo que creía poder llegar a querer a nadie.

Ese es precisamente el problema: La quiere tanto que no sabe cómo quererla. Le ha hecho tanto daño, de forma directa e indirecta, que a menudo piensa que lo mejor sería alejarse...pero no lo consigue, es incapaz de verlo como una opción.

Por otro lado, siente que deben mantenerse juntos, acabar lo que empezaron, no permitir que nada les separe.

Y, ante todo, no puede dejarla ahora.

Ahora ella es vulnerable, ha pasado por tantas cosas en los últimos años que, a veces, es incapaz de recordarlas todas.

La muerte de Melissa, su abducción, el cáncer, Emily...En todo momento era consciente de lo duro que tenía que ser para ella, de que sólo el ser tan fuerte como era permitía que siguiese adelante, de que nadie más habría podido. La admiraba por ello. Tanto que, a veces, se le olvidaba que también tenía un límite. Siempre le había exigido que lo diese todo y ella siempre lo había hecho.

Pero eso no significaba que fuese inmune a lo que ocurría. Ahora se daba cuenta más que nunca de hasta qué punto Scully se había ido derrumbando lentamente ante sus ojos.

De hasta qué punto le necesitaba, tanto o más que él a ella, aunque lo disimulase mucho mejor.

No teme que le pueda estar utilizando, no le importa, no considera que sea así. Scully lo dejó claro y él lo dejó claro: No hay compromisos, nada debe cambiar.

Pero teme, más de lo que ha temido nunca, no estar a la altura, decepcionarla, no poder darle lo que necesita, no poder quererla como merece.

Y también que se equivoque, que la salida que busca en él sea tan sólo un pozo aún más profundo en el que hundirse.

Tiene miedo, y la certeza de que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando sólo había abrazos, besos en la frente y bonitas palabras.

Tiene miedo de no poder volver a aquello.

Tiene miedo de no estarle ayudando.

Y a lo de siempre: a perderla.

**8.-JINGLE BELLS**

Mulder odia la Navidad por encima de lo normal. Tiene miles de razones y se las ha explicado a Scully tantas veces que ya casi ni le hacen gracia. Está el tema de la variación de la fecha de nacimiento de Cristo emblema, según él, de la capacidad del poder para modificar los hechos históricos; está el cómo la humanidad reduce a un rebelde a la imagen manufacturada de un precioso bebé símbolo de una paz que no existe y un amor que brilla por su ausencia y luego, por supuesto, está el cómo se ha ignorado la indudable relación entre los hechos relatados en la Biblia y los fenómenos extraterrestres.

Scully sabe que todo ese odio se debe a una hermana desaparecida, a una familia disfuncional y a que la Navidad es la fecha en la que el tópico de familia feliz y unida es más patente...pero se lo calla.

Sobre todo este año.

Ella adoraba la Navidad cuando era pequeña. Consideraba que lo único que podía mejorarla era que durase el doble de tiempo y que los regalos fuesen los que pedía en lugar de los que, primero Papa Noel y luego su madre, consideraban que necesitaba. Pero bastaba con esos días y bastaba con esos regalos. Adornar el árbol, cantar villancicos, disfrazarse con Melissa, aquellas comidas interminables en que todo el mundo sonreía y las discusiones se dejaban para luego en un "Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde" de Maggie. Todo era limpio y brillante como la nieve al otro lado de la ventana.

Ahora considera que lo único que podría mejorar la Navidad sería que el 25 pasase a ser día laborable o que el mes de diciembre desapareciese milagrosamente del calendario.

Pero esas cosas no pasan.

Lo que sí puede pasar, y de hecho no tiene nada de raro, es que Mulder llame en Nochebuena.

Mientras conduce hacia allí lo sabe, sabe que es una llamada de atención, sabe que no hay ningún caso, sabe que no debería ir. No tiene muy claro si lo hace por él o por ella. No tiene muy claro qué ha movido a Mulder a hacerlo. Sabe que, haga lo que haga, se arrepentirá.

Y, desde el primer momento, sabe que de lo que se va a arrepentir es de ir, y de quedarse.

Varias horas después, conduciendo por una ciudad de nuevo vacía hacía el piso de Mulder, se pregunta si no podían haberse ahorrado el numerito de la casa encantada, porqué prefiere estar con él que cualquier otra cosa y hasta qué punto va a permitir que llegue esa dependencia, cada vez más mutua.

Lo hace rodar entre sus manos pensativa. Nunca había visto uno así: Es bonito. De pronto es consciente de que está sonriendo, de que hace calor, de que la pierna de Mulder está en contacto con la suya y ninguno de los dos se ha separado, y de que él lee un poema.

No ha comido pavo, sino pizza. Congelada. Patatas fritas congeladas. Helado de vainilla y galletas. Todo acompañado de cerveza y brandy. Un brandy muy bueno, algo es algo.

Se deja caer en el sofá, recostándose ligeramente sobre él. Tiene que irse, piensa marcharse dentro de un ratito, así que no importa estar tan cerca. Sólo va a ser un momento.

Él le ha regalado una bola de nieve, sólo que en forma de cilindro, en cuyo interior hay una barca que flota en un líquido azul y se mueve al hacerla rodar.

Piensa que es lo que ellos hacen: mecerse suavemente esperando que a alguien se le escape de las manos.

-Tengo que irme, Mulder.

Pero no se mueve, deja el regalo a un lado de la mesa y deja caer el brazo sobre él.

-Despiértame en un cuarto de hora y me voy.

A Mulder se le pasa por la cabeza decirle algo sobre los peligros de conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero intuye que no va a ser necesario.

Mientras acaricia su pelo, piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido esa noche, en esa pesadilla freudiana y en cómo ha acabado. Aunque a lo largo de los últimos años ha comprendido que sus sueños suelen resultar mucho más creíbles que la realidad, le parece un sueño: Scully y él en una casa encantada por dos fantasmas vengadores...que no habían podido con ellos. Bien está lo que bien acaba. Han salido vivos, juntos, están juntos aún y Scully suspira en sueños sobre su regazo.

Más bien ronca, pero en estos momentos no le apetece verlo así.

Piensa que, quizá, la ha forzado en cierto modo a acudir a aquella casa encantada. Pero ha venido después a la suya porque ha querido. No hay nada de narcisismo egocéntrico en ello. Está ahí y es porque quiere.

Le resulta extraño. Podría estar con su familia, debería.

Quizá haya algo más que soledad compartida en ese sofá que ha visto tanta soledad a secas.

Quizá poco más. Pero Scully está ahí. Y, si sigue acariciándole los labios querrá más, la despertará y entonces volverá a ser egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista y hará todo lo posible por ser perfeccionista y... ¿qué era lo otro que había dicho aquel hombre?, ¿hipócrita?

No, no habría nada de hipócrita.

La coge en brazos y la lleva a la habitación. Duda por un instante al recordar la milagrosa aparición de aquella cama de agua con espejo en el techo, después de aquel viaje a Nevada. Lo de que Scully lo acabe viendo es sólo cuestión de tiempo y ya ha hecho bastante por evitarlo. No le apetece dar explicaciones, pero tampoco le va a apetecer otro día.

Scully se revuelve cuando la deja, meciéndose en el vaivén del colchón.

Sonríe pensando en si, después de lo que les ha ocurrido esa noche, será capaz de hacerle creer a Scully que la cama y el espejo son regalo de Papa Noel.

Intenta contener la risa pero no lo consigue.

-¿De qué te ríes?-murmura ella sin abrir los ojos.

-De nada, duérmete.

Le quita los zapatos. La verdad es que nunca ha entendido cómo puede moverse con esos tacones y menos correr. Ella suspira aliviada.

Tiene los pies fríos y a Mulder se le pasa por la cabeza que no hay nada de egocéntrico en frotárselos un poco, lo justo para que entren en calor.

Aunque cueste no ser narcisista al oírle decir "Oh, Mulder" en ese tono.

Pero no, aunque sea capaz de reconocer que, desde el principio de la noche, ha deseado acabar en la cama con ella y, hasta qué estúpido punto, ha pensado que la imposible aparición de esa cama de agua tenía algo de señal, va a comportarse. Le quita las medias. Es cuanto piensa hacer. En realidad debería desabrocharle el pantalón y la camisa porque no puede dormir cómoda así.

No entiende cómo puede ser excitante frotar unos pies ni cómo sus manos parecen haber olvidado que los pies acaban a la altura de los tobillos

Se pregunta si tiene algo de alucinación..., del tipo que sea, pensar que ese modo de estirar las piernas guarda un significado oculto.

-¿Quieres que te desabroche?

¿Qué estúpido egocéntrico acaba de decir eso?

"¡Por Dios, que está dormida!"

Un sonido ligeramente afirmativo acaba de surgir de la garganta de Scully. Vuelve a recordarse a sí mismo que está dormida y decide, con tanta firmeza como es capaz, que sólo va a tumbarse a su lado y a dormirse. No tener sueño no es excusa para no dormir.

Eso es lo que va a hacer, es lo único que pretende....pero sus manos siguen sin enterarse, cuando ve que se le ha levantado la camisa. Aún así, va a controlarlo: Sólo ese pedacito de cintura, nada más. Y va a ignorar cómo se está moviendo ya que es la cama, no ella.

-¿Estás dormida?

-No.

Es un no seguro. Es un no despierto. Es un no decidido. Acaba de desabrocharle el pantalón.

-¿Cómo quieres que me duerma con lo que estás haciendo?

Aún con los ojos cerrados, toma su mano y la dirige, sólo un poco más abajo. Luego sube por su brazo, le acaricia los labios.

-Soñando quizá sí, soñando un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo de Navidad, Scully? No abras los ojos: Los deseos hay que pedirlos con los ojos cerrados.

No está dormida pero tampoco totalmente despierta, no quiere estarlo, no quiere pensar, no quiere hablar, sólo quiere seguir teniendo esa extraña sensación de que todo se balancea.

Desea escuchar su voz aún más rota por la excitación.

Desea que deje de dudar, que deje de pensárselo, que deje de preguntar.

Desea muchas cosas que no quiere, no debe o no se atreve a decir.

-Adivínalo. Tú siempre me haces adivinar.

Mulder sonríe, lo encuentra divertido, demasiado excitante pero perfecto por lo demás.

-¿Me darás pistas o tendré que ir tanteando?

-Ve tanteando, y ya veremos.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras él le quita los pantalones, recorriendo sus piernas con los labios abiertos preguntando si va por buen camino, mientras le responde que de momento sí. Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras hace el recorrido inverso y cuando lo repite, hacia abajo, arrastrando su ropa interior. Aprieta los párpados cuando besa sus rodillas, cuando remolonea en el interior de sus muslos, aún más cuando siente lo excitado que está y desliza lentamente la pierna contra él. Pero no puede evitar abrirlos cuando siente por fin su lengua, seguida de un ahogado "¿Y ahora?"

Y entonces lo ve. Lo ve a él. La habitación sólo está iluminada por la luz que entra de la calle, pero sobra para distinguir entre un techo y un espejo.

Él está ya demasiado concentrado sin embargo para distinguir en ese gemido la sorpresa.

Va a preguntar por el espejo, pero algo se lo impide.

-Mulder, ¿tienes una cama de agua?

No es que, en términos generales, adore lo que está haciendo, pero en ese momento en particular, no le apetece nada dejarlo. Nada. Le apetece ser perfeccionista, sólo eso. Y detesta la idea de dejarlo para contestar a esa pregunta.

Su deseo de Navidad es no tener que explicarlo.

-Quizá estás soñando, Scully, un poco. ¿Y ahora? ¿Estoy más cerca de adivinar?

Ahora está totalmente despierta. Quiere seguir despierta mucho tiempo. Con los ojos abiertos, con los ojos cerrados, soñando.

-Cada vez más cerca.

**9.-SIN DEFINIR**

_Quien duda/span_

_No espera_

_Remanso en el agua fiera._

_El último de la fila, Sin llaves_

Es la primera vez que despierta en la mañana de Navidad en la cama de un hombre. Eso es lo primero que piensa al despertarse. Demasiadas relaciones ocultas, demasiadas relaciones prohibidas.

Daniel le mandó una postal aquel último año, por Navidad. Sólo una estrella con purpurina y tres palabras: "Desearía estar contigo".

Scully nunca ha creído saber gran cosa sobre relaciones amorosas. Escuchaba las largas disertaciones de Melissa sobre lo que el amor era y lo que no era. Escuchaba a sus amigas en la Universidad.

Escuchaba y pensaba en lo que decían. Siempre sonaba lejano. Ajeno. Pero hace muchos años que sabe una cosa: El amor hace daño, a veces mucho, a veces destroza a las personas por dentro sin que siquiera se den cuenta. Y nunca está claro qué es lo correcto, qué está bien y qué está mal.

Ha dejado de nevar. El día es luminoso y la luz le hace daño a los ojos, sin embargo mira fijamente a la ventana.

"La verdad está ahí fuera", le ha oído decir a ese hombre que aún duerme a su espalda cientos de veces. Se pregunta qué opinará de lo que está ahí, dentro, en esa habitación, en ellos. Entre ellos.

Mulder sí está con ella la mañana de Navidad. No sabe muy bien lo que eso significa.

Le duele todo el cuerpo pero tras un rato empieza a intuir que no es esa la razón por la que no quiere moverse: Es la tristeza, una tristeza densa, amplia, casi acogedora.

Solía sentirse triste después de hacer el amor con Daniel, pero era una sensación muy distinta, cargada de culpa, de celos, de inseguridad. Una tristeza fruto del antes y el después, del hecho de que fuese el marido de otra mujer, del hecho de que se marcharía en unos minutos o en unas horas según el día y la longitud temporal de la mentira que hubiese contado, de no saber si lo que él sentía era tan fuerte como lo que ella sentía. Llegó un momento en que la tristeza se debía a saber que sí era tan fuerte. Pero, en aquella tristeza, siempre había rabia.

Hoy no, con Mulder no. Con Mulder la tristeza es distinta, sabe a éter, adormece, inmoviliza, pesa. Está llorando y es incapaz de determinar porqué. Hace un chequeo rápido, tratando de buscar una causa fisiológica para sentirse así. Quiere achacarlo al cansancio. Se pregunta, a fin de cuentas, qué razón hay para no estar triste. Pero el despertador suena sobresaltándola antes de que pueda pensar en ello.

Mulder se inclina sobre ella para apagarlo, deposita un beso suave en su hombro antes de volver a tumbarse, murmurando un "Lo siento". Lo ve, se mantiene un instante para asegurarse. El azul de la almohada es más oscuro en una mancha redondeada. Scully ha llorado.

Vuelve a tumbarse a su espalda. Las preguntas se suceden en su mente, todas son un "Por qué", todas implican culpa. Quiere preguntarle, quiere abrazarla, pero teme hacerlo y sólo acaricia su hombro.

Scully puede sentir esas preguntas. Se maldice por su falta de autocontrol. Mulder no la ha visto llorar en demasiadas ocasiones, y no puede imaginarse qué efecto puede hacerle verla llorar precisamente en esta. La sensación de su mano acariciándola con esa suavidad con que lo hace le resulta ahora insoportable. Desea que la abrace con fuerza y desea estar lejos de él pero no ese roce tembloroso y liviano, cargado de dudas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-, acaba preguntando.

-Nada, no es nada. Sólo....- Sabe que un "Sólo es que estoy triste" no es una respuesta válida para Mulder. Ni siquiera lo es para ella.

Esa respuesta inacabada aporta una nueva serie de dudas a la larga lista que él ya tenía. "¿Sólo qué?" Entonces se le ocurre, lo tacha de ridículo pero luego piensa que todo empezó cuando ella aún estaba dormida...

-Es por...algo de lo que ocurrió anoche.

Los hombros de Scully tiemblan y siente pánico aunque sólo por un par de segundos: El tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de que no se ha echado a llorar de nuevo sino que se está riendo. Creía que el carácter de Phoebe había acabado totalmente con su capacidad para sentirse ridículo en conversaciones sobre noches de sexo, pero Scully acaba de conseguirlo. Ahora le mira, sentada contra la cabecera de la cama, sus pechos temblando por la risa. Por un momento olvida lo del llanto y sólo se siente pequeño y atrapado. Mágicamente atrapado en esa imagen.

-Nunca creí que llegaría a hacerte sonrojar, Mulder. Toda una sorpresa,-le dice con ternura.

Se siente distinta, se siente bien. La luz inunda la habitación, Mulder la mira, aún tiene las mejillas rojas pero no hay ni un rastro de apuro en sus ojos. Siente una especie de liberación en estar allí, desnuda, sin sentir que eso importe, ante su mirada. No es propio de ella, no tan pronto. Siempre ha encontrado ridículo ocultarse tras una sábana tras haber hecho el amor, pero lo cierto es que lo hacía. Inconscientemente, no podía evitarlo.

-No he dicho nada, ¿de acuerdo? Olvida la pregunta-, dice él con la sonrisa aún avergonzada. Los ojos no, los ojos en absoluto.

-Suelo tardar más en ciertos aspectos pero no, no tengo ningún problema con nada de lo que ocurrió anoche.

-¿Más de un mes o más de 5 años?

-Yo olvido lo que tú has dicho si tú olvidas lo que yo he dicho.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Por un momento ambos lo piensan: No ha sido un mes, han sido cinco años. Cinco años juntos. Sin embargo, todo parece aún por definir.

Eso devuelve a Scully a la tristeza, a su intento de definir esa tristeza. Vuelve la mirada a la ventana. Siente que él la sigue mirando, de otro modo, inquisitivo, como lo ha hecho tantas veces. Piensa en la tristeza, piensa en la mirada de Mulder un minuto atrás brillante, encendida, reflexiva. "Como si mirase un ángel", se dice.

Durante el último mes, lo que Mulder siente por ella le ha quitado el sueño más de una vez. No es que haya contado las veces, pero sabe que el porcentaje es muy superior al de los últimos cinco años. Sin embargo, cada vez que se lo pregunta, sabe que hay otra cuestión aún más importante sin responder.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-, dice él en voz baja.

Por un momento piensa que le ha leído la mente. Luego se da cuenta de que se refiere aún a porqué ha llorado. Y decide que debe hacerle un favor. Y también a sí misma.

-¿Te consideras una persona feliz, Mulder?

Scully no tiene por costumbre hacer preguntas retóricas por lo que se toma un minuto antes de responder.

-Diría que tengo mis momentos pero no, por supuesto que no.

-¿Dirías que es culpa mía?- pregunta ella mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que no.

-Tampoco es culpa tuya si yo no lo soy.

Le acaricia, por primera vez en esa mañana de Navidad, la primera que despierta en la cama de un hombre. Una más en la que despierta llorando.

La primera en que besa los párpados de alguien. Una más en que ha roto sus propósitos de año nuevo antes del día uno.

-Tengo que irme, Mulder, sino no llegaré para la comida.

Asiente. La observa mientras ella rodea la cama buscando sus prendas, la observa mientras se viste. Permanece callado: Quiere decirle muchas cosas pero todas le parecen egoístas o absurdas. Quiere pedirle perdón por demasiadas cosas, pero esa nunca ha sido su especialidad. Por otro lado, en ese momento, no sabría por donde empezar.

Ella ya casi está en la puerta de la habitación cuando la llama.

-Scully, yo...no debí llamarte ayer.

Se apoya contra el quicio de la puerta y le mira fijamente, con una media sonrisa. Una mezcla de ternura e ironía. No puede entender porqué, pero esa mañana Scully le parece preciosa, da igual que esté vestida, no puede parar de mirarla.

-Bueno, ¿qué va a ser el año que viene, Mulder, Transilvania?

-Tengo entendido que es un lugar precioso.

-Pues que sepas que no iré, -responde ella sonriendo.

-Siempre dices eso y siempre vas.

Su intención no era que sonase así, su intención era mostrarse agradecido, pero sabe perfectamente a lo que ha sonado: Egoísta, egocéntrico, narcisista e hipócrita.

Scully ve el arrepentimiento en su cara. Sabe que lo que pretendía decir no es lo que parece pero también sabe que lo que parece es cierto.

-No te acostumbres.

-Scully, no quería...

-Sé que no querías. Pero lo has dicho. Sólo no te acostumbres.

Lo dice con suavidad, ni siquiera parece enfadada, ni siquiera lo está.

-Yo no te tengo por algo seguro.- Es lo mejor que se le ocurre decir. Es lo que siente.

Scully se acerca a él de nuevo. Le cuesta creer que no esté enfadada. Besa su frente, "como en los viejos tiempos", piensa.

-Sí lo haces. Intentas no hacerlo pero lo haces.

Quiere decir algo más, "Feliz Navidad", "Te quiero", "Desearía quedarme" o cualquiera de esas frases que salen en las postales. Pero todas le parecen pueriles, absurdas, vacías.

-No te tengo por algo seguro,-le oye murmurar de nuevo.

Se vuelve otra vez. El sigue mirándola, esta vez con cansancio, con culpa.

Ninguna frase de postal encaja con la imagen.

De modo que Scully sólo sonríe y asiente despacio antes de cruzar la puerta.

**10.-EL LADO OSCURO**

_  
Yo no quiero causar pena  
sólo por mi condición  
de mujer rota en esencia  
y herida en el corazón._

_Luz, Besaré el suelo._

Se prometió muchas cosas aquel día. Cada paso que la alejaba de aquella habitación grababa a fuego palabras que se mantendrían como mandamientos, como dogmas. Cada paso la alejaba de todo lo que había sido y de todo lo que habría podido ser.

No lloró aquel día, ni en los siguientes, pero acabó ocurriendo. Una semana después fue a lavarse los dientes después de comer, se miró al espejo y dijo "¿Ahora qué?"

Pasó dos horas en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas, llorando, sintiendo que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Al final de la tarde salió a correr, corrió hasta que no pudo más, hasta que cayó sentada en la hierba de un pequeño parque en el que nunca antes había estado. Ya era casi de noche, el parque estaba vacío y sintió que no importaba. Nada importaba. Nunca más volvería a ver a Daniel.

Las cosas volverían a tener importancia, volvería a reír, a sentir que había cosas que merecían la pena, a luchar por su trabajo, por sí misma. Lo sabía, su sentido común se lo repetía constantemente desde algún lugar recóndito de aquella cabeza que aún parecía a punto de estallar por el dolor pero todo parecía tan lejano...

"Ahora nada".

Vivir, respirar, trabajar, comer, dormir, luchar, pero no soñar.

No querer.

Su sentido común tenía la decencia de no pronunciarse respecto a la posibilidad de volver a amar a alguien.

Pero su opinión respecto a cómo actuar en ese aspecto estaba clara: Nunca permitiría que alguien la quisiese así. Nunca permitiría que alguien tuviese que pasar por lo que ella estaba pasando.

Por lo que Daniel debía estar pasando.

Mientras mira las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal recuerda aquellos días que acabaron siendo meses. El tremendo esfuerzo que implicaba levantarse de la cama, ir a la academia, respirar. El esfuerzo para mantener alejada la idea de cambiar de opinión, de volver, de sólo llamar para ver si todo iba bien. El esfuerzo para no culparse.

Está envuelta en una manta. No hace demasiado frío, según la tele, pero está helada. Mira a la ventana y piensa que Mulder debe estar ya en Nuevo México. Días libres, un alto número de avistamientos en la zona, según los Pistoleros, "Allí no hace tanto frío, será divertido", según Mulder.

Pero ella ha dicho no. Sabe que ni siquiera ha sido para demostrarse que puede decirlo: ha sido para demostrárselo a él.

En algún momento todo se le ha escapado de las manos con él.

Algo le dice que fue hace tiempo, demasiado para que tenga arreglo.

Si hay una sensación que no soporta es la falta de control, sólo la falta de autocontrol es aún menos soportable.

Ha perdido ambos en algún lugar entre sus malditos ojos verdes o grises según la luz, en su voz monótona y grave, en sus manos...simplemente en sus manos.

Piensa en Jack, en lo fácil que era todo con él: Compañía, amistad, cariño, comprensión... Jack nunca preguntaba. Una vez ella dijo "Hay alguien muy importante a quién no sé cómo olvidar" y él respondió "Esas cosas pasan".

Todo fue sencillo, por una vez. A pesar de que era su instructor, a pesar de tener que esconderse, a pesar de tener que disimular delante de los demás. Cuando las puertas se cerraban estaban juntos, Jack la abrazaba y se sentía a salvo de todo, de sí misma. Él parecía capaz de arreglarlo todo, siempre seguro, siempre decidido, siempre fuerte.

Paternal.

No le gustaba pero sabía que esa era la palabra.

No le gustaba entonces y seguía sin gustarle ahora, pero esa era la palabra.

Daniel también era paternal, más aún, pero en Daniel le molestaba. Quizá porque Daniel era demasiadas cosas, se acercaba a serlo todo.

Jack nunca lo fue, nunca lo pretendió, nunca llego a acercarse. Era la seguridad hecha hombre y ella se refugió en él, pero nada más.

Mira el teléfono. Ha dejado de llover. Se pregunta si Mulder cederá, si acabará llamándola. Se pregunta si estará enfadado, si estará dolido, si tendrá ese gesto de decepción, con el labio inferior hacia fuera. Se maldice por sonreír. Se maldice por desearle tanto, por no poder ni querer evitar pensar en acariciarle despacio, demasiado despacio, imaginar que la mira, suplicante. Mientras, él está a kilómetros de distancia, sintiéndose sólo, probablemente abandonado.

Se maldice por haber permitido que todo se le escapase de las manos.

Piensa que debería hablar con alguien, pero no son pensamientos para un confesor, no quiere un psicólogo (quizá sí a uno, pero no para desgranar sus dudas precisamente), no tiene suficiente confianza con nadie.

Salvo Mulder. Lástima.

La imagen se mantiene, hunde la cabeza bajo la manta, se deja llevar, todo se ha escapado ya de sus manos.

Quizá no sea tan terrible dejarse llevar. Jack lo decía, lo cierto es que se lo han dicho tantas personas que no puede llevar la cuenta. Mulder lo dice, Mulder lo dice constantemente. Puede aún oír su voz aquella noche, flotando en esa cama de agua que aún no ha logrado sacarle de dónde ha salido y porqué, "Déjate llevar, Scully, prometo que te devolveré a la orilla sana y salva".

Lo hizo. Por alguna extraña razón que no sabe cómo explicarse, con Mulder siempre se ha dejado llevar, desde el primer día, desde que perdió aquellos nueve minutos y unos cuantos papeles. Primero trabajo, luego por lealtad a un compañero, luego amistad, cada vez se iba dejando llevar en más aspectos, más y más lejos, el sexo sólo había sido una cosa más.

No precisamente la más importante.

Mulder siempre había conseguido que se dejase llevar. Precisamente Mulder, que no era Jack, que no era Daniel, que no la devolvería a la orilla sana y salva...

Se deja llevar, piensa que no es tan grave, sólo un poco, sólo hasta que él vuelva, entonces tendrá que volver, sola, a la orilla. Mantenerse. Por ambos.

Porque se está perdiendo en él. Y no podrá ayudarle si está perdida.


	4. Chapter 4

**11.-RAZONES E INTENCIONES**

A veces el problema es que sobran las razones.

Quizá nadie más en el mundo lo hiciese, pero Mulder se considera a sí mismo una persona muy racional. Está seguro de que Scully no tiene la misma opinión, de que ella le considera cualquier cosa menos racional. Apasionado, con suerte, impulsivo, sin duda, irreflexivo, quizá.

Acepta que es apasionado, con orgullo y que es impulsivo con cierta reticencia culpable pero no se considera irreflexivo.

Ni irracional.

De hecho el problema es que le sobran razones. Razones certeras, contrastadas, importantes, relevantes, para explicar porqué se está acostando con Scully. Tiene montones de razones que lo explican y eso no le hace ninguna gracia. Menos aún el tener razones de sobra también para explicar porqué lo está haciendo ella.

Querría preguntárselo, hablarlo. Resulta patético que él, que había hecho de las palabras "Yo no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar/ Yo lo tengo todo claro, ¿tú no?/Porque no dejamos simplemente que las cosas sigan su ritmo" se esté muriendo de ganas por hablar de una relación.

Sin embargo, hay dos poderosas razones para que no plantee el tema: La honrosa "No agobiar a Scully" y la vergonzosa "y ¿qué diré yo?":

Le sobran razones pero, en el fondo, siente que ninguna lo explica todo. Tiene miedo de que Scully sí piense que la explicación más sencilla es la correcta, que las razones científicas que él maneja pero no cree lo expliquen todo, y tiene miedo de que en realidad sea así.

Le da aún más miedo ese profundo deseo de que sea de otro modo.

Tiene miedo de demasiadas cosas. Todo se ha precipitado. No es que recuerde lejanamente lo que es una vida tranquila, pero aún tiene cierta noción de lo que era tener las cosas claras y lo echa de menos. Saber lo que quiere y lo que no quiere, lo que cree y lo que no cree, lo que es correcto y lo que es equivocado, quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos, qué siente y qué no siente, qué debe hacer, cuál es el camino, cuál es el objetivo, cuales son las intenciones, cuáles son las prioridades.

**12.-EL PROBLEMA**

_El problema no es jugar a darse  
El problema no es de ocasión  
El problema señor  
sigue siendo sembrar amor._

_El problema, Silvio Rodríguez_

Scully no para de preguntarse cuál es el problema.

Ha formulado la pregunta de tantas formas como es posible: se ha preguntado cuál es su problema, cuál es el problema, cuál es el problema de Mulder, cuál es el problema de ambos y, lo peor de todo, si realmente existe un problema. Si realmente el problema no será la ausencia de problema.

Se hace otras preguntas igual de interesantes. Por ejemplo, no puede dejar de preguntarse dónde demonios ha ido a parar su decisión.

Su capacidad de decisión en general pero, en particular, su decisión de llevar las cosas con cuidado y lentamente, de mantener el control y el autocontrol, de no dejarse llevar ni por él ni por sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad, de no perderse...de no perderse en él.

Y, ante todo, de no volver a caer una vez que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Porque lo estaba consiguiendo. Desde que Mulder volvió de Nuevo México había logrado no perder el paso, mantener un poco las distancias, decir "No" de vez en cuando, ser seria y responsable.

Actuar como si supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

Salvo por aquello que ocurrió contra la puerta del despacho cuando volvieron a asignarles a los expedientes X se había comportado con bastante autocontrol.

Salvo por lo de pedirle que fuese el padre de su hijo se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial.

Lo estaba llevando incluso bien teniendo en cuenta que algún extraño mecanismo se había encendido en su interior y ahora consideraba a Mulder algo así como el hombre más deseable del mundo. Por resumir.

No llevaba la cuenta de las veces que se acostaban, ni perdía los papeles cuando estaban trabajando (salvo por el incidente de la puerta), ni actuaba de forma distinta a como lo había hecho durante los últimos años.

Ni tampoco se mostraba excesivamente implicada en esa relación.

Lo del bebé era independiente.

Lo de estar siempre juntos ya ocurría antes.

Scully intenta concentrarse en lo que tiene delante, en los informes sobre casos de brujería entre los que podrían encontrar alguna pista sobre el caso. Pero, por mucho que lo intente, su mente vuelve una y otra vez al problema, al cúmulo de problemas.

-La verdad es que la casa está bien. ¿No te gustaría vivir aquí, Scully? ¿No crees que podríamos ser felices en un hogar así, mi amor?

Montaña de problemas.

Mulder entra con la cena en una bandeja y la deja frente a ella, en la mesa. Ensalada y arroz. Coge a cambio un informe sobre un caso de vudú que sucedió en algún lugar que Scully no ha llegado a leer porque estaba pensando en el problema.

-El rosa no te sienta bien. Y me llamo Laura. –dice lo más cortante posible. Todo vale con tal de que los problemas no aumenten.

Mulder le sonríe.

-Bueno, este lugar le ha sentado mal a varias personas, ese es el problema.

El humor es su táctica. No sabe cuál es el problema con Scully, qué es lo que le hace mantenerse tan distante como está, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no parecen ser sus sentimientos. Así que bromea, bromea constantemente, sobre su vida de pareja feliz, sobre una segunda luna de miel, sobre el buen uso que hace el FBI de sus fondos en algunas ocasiones, incluso sobre lo que pensaría Skinner.

Sonríe, bromea, sigue el juego, sea cual sea, deja que ella marque el ritmo, no tiene prisa, ni siquiera sabe a dónde va, ni siquiera le importa. Le importa ir con ella. Nada más.

Bajo esa superficie está la preocupación, el dolor y la impotencia.

La preocupación respecto a qué va a ocurrir entre ellos, el dolor de pensar que la razón por la que Scully marca constantemente las distancias es que no le considera bueno para ella y la impotencia que le causa no poder demostrarle lo contrario.

Desde su punto de vista lleva seis años demostrándole que no es bueno para ella. Incluso diría que se empeña en demostrarlo.

-¿En serio crees que no encajo?, -dice con una sonrisa irónica.

Scully está convencida de que, aunque se pregunte otras mil veces más, porqué demonios han tenido que encomendarles una misión así precisamente ahora no encontrará la respuesta.

-Ten cuidado, Mulder. Realmente no encajas,- le responde preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Tú sí, -dice él con un rastro de dolor que Scully no llega a entender.

-Sólo es un papel.

Deja de mirarle, deja la conversación y eso atraviesa a Mulder,

Son demasiadas cosas, demasiados hechos contrapuestos. La noche anterior es sólo un ejemplo: Mascarilla verde y camisón que grita "No me toques" seguido de...aquello. Todo aquello. Toda la noche anterior. Todo lo que había ocurrido.

Es así desde el principio: Tan pronto está gimiendo su nombre como dice "No hagas eso". Tan pronto está tan cerca que le quema, que le asusta, que tiene que alejarse, como dibuja una pantalla invisible sólo para alejarle.

No es que espere ni que desee que Scully actúe como una quinceañera enamorada porque no es una quinceañera y tampoco cree ni cree querer que esté enamorada. Siguen siendo amigos y se acuestan. Eso debería de estar bien, debería ser perfecto. Y Mulder no entiende por qué no lo es.

Pero no lo es.

Sólo es terriblemente confuso.

No tiene ni idea de cuál es el problema.

Aunque Scully tampoco, hay un pequeño problema dentro del montón que le preocupa especialmente hoy.

Entre todo lo que implica estar haciendo de dulce esposa complaciente de Mulder en una urbanización donde las personas tienden a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, tener que convivir con él las 24 horas sin posibilidad de huída salvo el bendito momento de bañarse, tener que fingir arrumacos en presencia de otros mientras él, que parece capaz de reírse de todo parece pasarlo como nunca, aparte de haber caído en la primera noche y no precisamente por iniciativa de Mulder, está ese problema.

Eso de "Mulder te..."

No puede ni imaginar las veces a lo largo de su vida que ha podido decir "Mulder te...": "Mulder, ¿te has parado a pensar en lo que dices?"; "Mulder, ¿te parece que eso es posible?"; "Mulder, te espero en el coche..."

"Mulder te..." no son palabras que deberían preocuparle en absoluto. Y no le preocuparían, si no fuese porque las dijo en la cama, mientras hacían el amor, justo en ese momento, a punto de llorar de felicidad y después de haber dicho que hacerle el amor era algo increíble.

Sí, increíble es la palabra.

Sólo que no sabe qué es más increíble. Porque ella no es así. Ella no se acuesta con su compañero, ella no le empuja contra la puerta del despacho y se arrodilla para bajarle la cremallera hablando de celebrar la vuelta al trabajo, ella no llama por teléfono y dice "¿Por qué no vienes?", ella no le pide que sea el padre de su bebé, ella no ha estado a punto de decirle que le quiere y menos en esa situación.

No puede entender qué demonios le está pasando para haber perdido la cabeza una y otra vez. No puede entender que, de todo aquello, lo que le resulta menos chocante es haberle pedido ser el padre de su hijo.

No entiende nada.

Ella no puede estar jugando así con la que es la relación más importante de toda su vida, con el que es su mejor amigo, con el hombre con el que trabaja. Con alguien a quien quiere. quizá más que a nadie, aunque aún no sepa cómo.

De hecho, el "Te quiero" que se había quedado a medias no es el único nuevo problema, porque nunca antes habían hablado de lo que estaba ocurriendo como "Hacer el amor". De hecho, una de las cosas que le hacía sentir que aún mantenía el control era que el sexo entre ellos era cada vez mejor, pero carente de implicaciones. A veces dulce a veces salvaje siempre tierno pero nunca romántico. Sólo sexo.

En realidad, lo que nunca debió ocurrir y, tal y como le había dicho después nunca volvería a ocurrir en el despacho es incluso menos preocupante. Porque ahora está hablando de hacer el amor, está hablando de decir "Te quiero".

Va a tener un hijo de ese hombre mientras intenta mantener su relación dentro de la amistad a pesar de estar acostándose con él y no tiene lo suficientemente claro lo que siente y ahora tiene que pasar varios días conviviendo con él fingiendo ser su mujer y la primera maldita noche han hecho el amor y ella ha estado a punto de decirle que le quiere...

No, no sabe cuál es el problema: ¡Es imposible elegir!

-Scully, ¿estás bien?

Excitada por los recuerdos, sudando, temblando, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Sí.

-No lo parece.

-Estoy cansada.

-Ya. Lo siento.

Mulder sonríe con timidez y entonces Scully se da cuenta de que prefiere el sarcasmo y las bromas constantes. Cualquier cosa menos esa sonrisa y que baje la mirada de esa manera. Podría derretirse en ese mismo instante. De modo que habla, sólo por hablar.

-Un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por lo del bebé?

-Por favor no digas...No lo digas como si...

-¿Temes tener fe?

Mulder no sabe cómo enfrentarse al tema. En ningún momento lo ha sabido. Supo ser comprensivo ante su reacción de absoluta censura cuando le contó lo de los óvulos. Supo mantener bajo control su pánico inicial cuando ella se lo pidió. Supo pararse a pensar y decidir que sí quería. Supo aceptar como lo que era, como un amigo, su decisión de tenerlo sola. Supo analizar sus sentimientos hasta decidir que podría con ello, podría tener un hijo con Scully y considerar que era sólo hijo de Scully, vivir con el miedo de no saber si ella iba a mantener esa decisión o le permitiría ser algo más.

Llevó toda la situación con la responsabilidad y la generosidad que requería. Pero no le está resultando tan fácil no sentirse implicado.

¿Sólo espermatozoides? De acuerdo. ¿Mantenerse indiferente ante el hecho de que Scully va a tener un hijo? Eso es más difícil.

-La fe es peligrosa.

-Tú crees en Dios.

Scully sonríe, con esa sonrisa triste que le hace parecer tan fuerte.

Y Mulder no entiende cómo su mano puede estar tan lejos, ahí, a pocos centímetros. No entiende porqué no puede tocarla, levantarse y abrazarla, sólo acariciar su mejilla.

No entiende de qué extraña manera la persona que hace unas horas le pedía tenerle aún más dentro y era toda piel, sudor, gemidos, ahora parece envuelta en una burbuja impenetrable.

-Creer en Dios no es peligroso.

-¿Porque nunca hay un sí ni un no por respuesta?

-No es tan sencillo. –No quiere entrar en una discusión sobre religión. Ya es bastante lo que hay sobre la mesa.

Mulder permanece en silencio, mirándola a los ojos. Baraja opciones, pierde la noción del tiempo. Hasta que habla de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿De Dios o de la fe?

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que está ocurriendo?

A veces no sabe de dónde salen las palabras. Sólo ocurre. Su subconsciente, supone.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se le nota demasiado. Ambos son conscientes de ello, por eso Mulder se olvida de lo de no agobiarla.

-No lo sé, Scully, ¿cómo llamarías a anoche, antesdeayer, el jueves, ...? Y no, no me refiero a que hizo buen día. Dime que no quieres hablar de ello, pero no me preguntes a qué me refiero.

Scully no puede evitar reír. Estallará de la tensión si no lo hace.

-Es...agradable.

De algún modo la tensión se ha ido, de esa forma extraña en que desaparece sin dejar rastro a veces entre ellos. De modo que la risa se contagia y Mulder la mira con ironía.

-Agradable. Las conversaciones con un desconocido en el kiosco de un aeropuerto son agradables.

-¿Bonito?-dice ella divertida por su expresión.

Pero esta vez la cara de Mulder es de verdadera desesperación.

-¿Intenso?

Ahora ríe, simplemente ríe.

-Venga ya, Mulder, ¿qué palabra te parecerá apropiada?

-Bueno, no estaría mal que dijeses que es lo mejor que te ha ocurrido en la vida.

-Vamos, seguro que esa es tu opinión al respecto.

Ha estado bien. Sin tensión, reírse un rato de todo, reír. Pero Mulder ya no ríe y Scully empieza a preguntarse si no hubiese sido mejor hablar en serio desde el primer momento, dado que es obvio que van a hablar en serio.

-Aún no estoy seguro.

-Es pronto,--murmura.

-No para saber que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero no era esa la pregunta.

Por primera vez, Scully está segura. De que él sabe qué era lo que iba tras ese "Mulder te...", de que es perfectamente consciente de que dijo "Hacer el amor", de que no le es indiferente tener un hijo con ella, de que quizá le vaya a hacer tanto daño a ese hombre que no podrá perdonárselo nunca.

Él quizá sí podría perdonárselo, ella no.

Ahora la mano de Scully está cerca, en su rostro, suave. Le acaricia, se sienta a su lado y le acaricia no sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

Pero no dice nada.

Cuando ella habla de irse a dormir él dice que se quedará para acabar la revisión de casos. Cuando ella habla de ayudarle él responde con una sonrisa que no, que necesita descansar. Y ella quiere decirle muchas cosas pero tiene un problema:

Alguien tiene que mantenerse.

De modo que besa su frente y sube las escaleras

Durante una hora permanece tumbada, mirando a la puerta, esperando. Pero cuando Mulder llega ya le ha vencido el sueño. Y él permanece junto a la puerta, observándola, preguntándose cuál de todos los problemas es el que Scully ve.

Y también cuál de todas las posibles razones está provocando en él ese terrible miedo a ganar.

**13.-HUELLA DACTILAR **

Es sólo la yema del dedo corazón que se desliza por su nuca, suave, despacio, firme.

Pero puede sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

Baja, sube, se reúne y estalla dispersándose.

Hay ligeras variaciones: a veces es el dorso de la mano en el cuello, a veces un beso suave en la sien, a veces un par de dedos que se apoyan innecesariamente en alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras realiza un movimiento. La cadera, la cintura, el hombro. Eso ocurre incluso fuera del despacho. Aunque en ese último punto sí es capaz de creerse que ya ocurría antes.

Mulder siempre ha sido el rey del contacto físico innecesario pero no era lo mismo. Aunque él jure que lo era, aunque él esté convencido de ello.

Desde que ocurrió, desde la primera vez que ocurrió, sobre todo desde que volvieron a ser asignados a los expedientes X y volvieron a la intimidad del despacho, Mulder suele acercarse y acariciarla, sin razón, sin excusa, sólo se acerca y desliza sus dedos, sus labios, sobre su piel.

Y ella dice

-No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta él sonriendo.

Scully se acerca a sonreír, pero no a contestar.

La respuesta es obvia: Están trabajando. No le gusta la idea de mezclar las cosas y sí existe una clara diferencia entre dormir juntos a veces cuando salen y besarse en el despacho.

Sin embargo, teme que deje de hacerlo, que un día haga caso a ese "No hagas eso" que incluso a ella le suena duro, que deje de tocarla, de dejarse caer como lo hace: sólo las yemas de los dedos, sólo un instante, esa búsqueda constante de contacto que le pone nerviosa, por supuesto, y le parece incorrecta, un poco, pero hace que aquel despacho frío, pequeño, oscuro y sucio parezca un buen lugar.

**14.-ESA PAZ...**

_In peace we sleep entwined  
And your love flows through me.  
Though I lie here so still  
I burn for you_

_I burn for you, Sting_

No todo va bien, no tiene las cosas tan claras como querría, no está tranquila al respecto, tiene mucho miedo. Mucho.

Pero es que a veces se le olvida.

A veces se le olvida todo: Lo de ser compañeros, lo de que algo podría ir mal, lo de que quizá no sienten lo mismo o no esperan lo mismo de esa relación, lo de qué van a hacer al respecto y lo de que debe estar preocupada por ello.

Se le olvida.

A veces el tiempo se para y existe uno de esos momentos en que todo desaparece y sólo quedan ellos.

En esos momentos, Scully entendería porqué no formula las preguntas que querría sobre su relación ni comenta que cree que se les está yendo de las manos en algunos sentidos, ni lo de que se acabaron todos los lugares mínimamente públicos, si fuese capaz de pensar en ello.

Pero no es capaz de pensar en ello. En esos momentos no hay dudas ni excesos.

Sólo ellos.

Y es consciente de que está fuera de control pero no le importa en absoluto.

Ha salido el sol. No tan solo ha dejado de llover tras el terrible huracán sino que ha salido el sol.

Acaban de meterse en la cama tras una noche difícil. Una noche en la que Mulder podría haber muerto.

-Lo siento, -vuelve a susurrar ella sobre su cuello.

-No tenías opción,-repite él con voz adormilada,- hiciste lo correcto. Yo estoy bien, tú estás bien, el bebé está bien, el gato está bien...Además: tú piensas que me salvaste.

-Mulder…

-Vi al gato. Vi al gato y comprendí que el parásito estaba en el agua salada y que bastaba con salir a la lluvia.

-Vale, no voy a discutirlo.

Todo su cuerpo le pide no discutirlo, no discutir sobre nada, sólo sonreír y abrazarse a él. Dejar caer los párpados y envolver su cuerpo caliente.

No lo pensaron, no lo hablaron.

A veces ocurría y esas eran las veces en que Scully se olvidaba de todo lo que le asustaba y se dejaba llevar. Habían llegado al motel, habían cogido dos habitaciones, habían entrado en una, se habían quitado toda la ropa empapada, se habían secado y se habían metido en la cama.

No hacía falta pensar, ni decidir, sólo ocurría.

Era fácil, parecía inevitable.

No imagina otra opción más que dejarse arrastrar por el sueño en brazos de Mulder. A salvo, sabiendo que él lo está, después del infierno que ha sido pensar que podía estarse muriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

El sol alcanza la cama, siente el calor en los pies sumando oleadas a las que recorren su cuerpo.

-¿Te molesta la luz?, ¿quieres que baje la persiana?, -pregunta él adormilado.

-Me da igual, todo con tal de no movernos de aquí,- responde abrazándole más fuerte.

Mulder la mira. Duele abrir los ojos pero merece la pena si es para verla, desnuda, entre sus brazos, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos cansados, esforzándose por mantenerlos abiertos, para mirarle.

A veces Scully le atrapa de tal manera que duda de poder escapar de esa sensación, de esa profunda sensación de pertenencia, de eso que les envuelve manteniéndoles unidos.

Entonces bromea, antes de deshacerse,

Pero esta vez no le sale la broma, falla el tono, suena a otra cosa, a lo que es.

-Si no estuviese tan sumamente cansado te haría el amor hasta desfallecer, hasta deshacerme y desaparecer.

Ese suspiro del final no deja lugar a dudas, ni siquiera a Scully. Pero no le importa. Es uno de esos momentos en que nada le importa porque el mundo es perfecto por un instante: Los huracanes acaban, la lluvia te salva, el gato vive y Scully abraza en la cama.

Vale, sí, conspiraciones, mentiras, no confiar en nadie, eso, sí, vale: Mañana.

Ahora el mundo es perfecto y mirar a los ojos a Scully diciendo eso es casi mejor que que ocurra. Sobre todo si ella sonríe buscando palabras que no encuentra.

Esta mañana el mundo es tan perfecto que a Scully ni siquiera le importa no encontrar palabras y es capaz de creerse lo que Mulder siempre ha sabido: Que no las necesita si le mira a los ojos.

-Vamos, duerme,- acaba diciendo él, besando sus párpados que cada vez se levantan con más lentitud.

-No, necesito ver que estás ahí.

-No voy a moverme de aquí.-Le apoya la cabeza contra su pecho y le acaricia el pelo.-Duerme tranquila.

Se deja abrazar, intenta olvidar el miedo de hace unas horas, ahora todo está bien. Mulder está bien.

-Te necesito,-murmura. Demasiado bajo para que él lo escuche, pero no lo suficiente para no escucharse a sí misma.

**14.-...ENTRE TEMPESTADES**

Pero cuando despiertan vuelven a ser ellos, y a no serlo.

Cuando despiertan hay prisas para vestirse, una rápida discusión sobre quien va a la otra habitación a ducharse, preguntas y respuestas sobre a dónde ir, qué pondrá el informe, qué dirá Skinner y porqué siempre tiene que salir a colación lo de qué dirá Skinner, búsqueda de llaves, tropiezos con zapatos y monosílabos.

Y nunca, nunca hay un beso rápido. Nunca hay un beso dado sólo porque tiene que darse. Eso no les importa, eso hasta está bien, pero es que tampoco hay una mirada que se demora, una pequeña sonrisa ni un abrazo dado sólo porque es inevitable.

La sensación sí, la sensación está ahí. A veces insoportable, tanto que, en uno de esos choques tambaleantes de recién levantados, dos semanas antes, Scully se puso de puntillas hasta que no pudo más, agarró a Mulder por el cuello y tiró de él para besarle, exactamente de la misma manera que le había besado cuatro horas antes porque, por un instante, no fue capaz de entender qué hacía las cosas distintas en cuanto dejaban la cama.

En cuanto le soltó le dijo "Pero, ¿es que no puedes quitarte de el medio?", pero eso no borró el beso.

Mulder quiere que vuelva a ocurrir, quiere que vuelva a ocurrir todos los días, incluso cuando no ha habido sexo la noche anterior.

Especialmente si no ha habido sexo la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, sabe que si ocurriese lo evitaría. En el fondo sabe, aunque en general no piense en ello, que si Scully no marcase las distancias lo haría él mismo.

Lo más duro es que sabe que hay razones para hacerlo. Sobran razones.

En todos los sentidos.

Sabe porqué besó a Diana. Cada vez que se repite que lo hizo tan sólo porque a fin de cuentas es Diana, no puede dejar atrás absolutamente todo lo que sentía por ella, en ese instante necesitaba más que nunca sentirse cerca de alguien y Diana estaba allí, a su lado; sabe que hubo algo de huída en ese beso.

La razón, aún así, sería que Scully se alejaba...

Pero no era Scully quien sentía cada vez más la necesidad de estar sola.

No era Scully quien había besado a otra persona.

Y no era la única que tenía miedo a que todo aquello se les escapase de las manos. A hacerse tanto daño que nada pudiese volver a ser como antes, cuando nada podría acercarse de lejos a lo que les unía.

Mulder no sabía en qué momento exacto había ocurrido, pero sabía con una certeza que nunca antes había sentido que Scully era la única persona para él en el mundo. La única con la que se sentía en casa y que era totalmente insustituible.

Por eso quería quererla, pero no sabía aún cómo y empezaba a confundir lo que quería sentir con lo que sentía.

A Scully le parecía tan obvio que nadie les entendería como ellos se entendían que temía que eso fuese todo. No es que fuese la persona más romántica del mundo y hacía ya tiempo que había renunciado a sueños de amores perfectos, pero tampoco le apetecía rendirse y aceptar conveniencia por amor.

Ni tenía totalmente claro haber pasado el límite de no retorno, querer vivir para siempre persiguiendo hombrecitos grises.

Y, con Mulder, la vida siempre sería eso.

Le gustaba, le gustaba por encima de todas las cosas, que la considerase su compañera, pero no estaba segura de que fuese a gustarle por el resto de sus días.

Aparte del indudable hecho de que esa vida personal en la que se refugiaba para evitar pensar que vivía para el trabajo estaba cada vez más cerca de ser absorbida por él.

Todo estaba cada vez más cerca de partir, dirigirse, implicar, incluir, ser parte de él.

Y le gustaba, pero no le gustaba que le gustase.


	5. Chapter 5

**16.-ALREDEDOR DE LA LUNA**

Cuando Mulder tenía ocho años, su madre le preguntó qué querría ser de mayor y él dijo que astronauta.

-Pero, cariño,-dijo ella sonriendo-estarías muy lejos, estarías flotando alrededor de la luna. No podrías estar con los tuyos.

-Os llevaría a todos conmigo, -había respondido él.

No es que tomase exactamente una decisión pero, cuando Diana se fue, Mulder supo que debía estar solo. Era algo que parecía haber estado meditando siempre y por fin tomaba forma. Su destino era ese: la soledad. Desde los catorce años se había sentido solo y había buscado la verdad de distintas formas. Ahora estaba más solo que nunca y tenía el trabajo perfecto para buscar la verdad. Parecía el final de un largo camino y el principio de uno nuevo.

La única mujer que se había acercado a entenderle también se había ido y la echaba de menos pero sabía demasiado sobre echar de menos para preocuparse de ello. Ella estaba bien y no volvería. Nada que hacer en ese aspecto. Mucho que hacer en otros.

Tenía su trabajo y se tenía a sí mismo. Eso era todo y así debía ser. No había otras opciones, no las quería. Nadie estaría dispuesto a seguirle a dónde debía ir.

Parecía como si hubiese mucho que perder en ello: Compañía, cariño, comprensión, familia, algo así como un poco de felicidad también. Conceptos de los que conocía más la teoría que la práctica, a decir verdad. No había mucho que perder, sólo la esperanza de que ese tipo de cosas pudiesen formar parte de su vida.

Así era como debía ser y lo aceptó como un hecho. Se tenía a sí mismo y a su trabajo.

Eso era todo.

Pero, entonces, Scully entró por la puerta...

**17.-PERDIDOS**

_God have mercy on the man  
Who doubts what he's sure of_

Brilliant disguise, Bruce Springsteen

Son las dos de la madrugada y las únicas luces son las de los faros del coche. Nada más desde hace unos diez minutos, cuando dejaron a la derecha, a cosa de un kilómetro de la carretera, la última casa.

Las otras luces, las que perseguían, desaparecieron mucho antes.

Sabe que ya no les alcanzarán, pero no quiere abandonar, no quiere reconocerlo. Aunque no tiene idea de dónde están y es tarde, se da otros diez minutos.

-Nos hemos perdido, -acaba diciendo Scully.

Es un murmullo, suave, sin mala intención, por eso no soporta que él actúe como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Lo has perdido y nos hemos perdido, no tienes idea de dónde estamos.

Sólo un poco más alto, sólo un poco menos suave, sólo un poco molesto.

Pero él sigue actuando como si no lo escuchase.

-Te has perdido.

Ahora sí, ahora para el coche en la cuneta y golpea el volante.

-Debimos tomar el otro camino.

Scully piensa un "Te lo dije", pero se lo calla. Está cansada, demasiado, de todo. No le apetece discutir ni echar nada en cara. Sólo dormir.

-Quizá si....

-Basta, Mulder. Quizá nada. Es tarde, no hemos cenado, he vomitado hace una hora y desde entonces he tenido que estar en un coche a 140 por hora, tengo frío. Estoy cansada, Mulder, y tú también. No puedes seguir. No vas a encontrarlo. De acuerdo, quizá parte de los archivos estaban en ese furgón, pero ese furgón está lejos y ya no lo vamos a encontrar por más que nos tengas a ambos dando vueltas por esta maldita carretera durante el resto de la noche.

-Dijiste que...

-Y si lo alcanzásemos, ¿crees realmente que nos lo iban a dar con una palmadita en el hombro?.... ¿qué mas da que lo alcancemos?, en ese vehículo van dos hombres armados, ni siquiera huían, sólo...

"Sólo nos ignoraban", eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero no quiere decirlo, sólo quiere dormir.

-Dijiste que te encontrabas bien. Siempre lo dices.

Permanecen en silencio. Ninguno de los dos recuerda cuántas veces han estado así, perdidos, habiendo perdido.

-Porque siempre lo estoy.

Mulder la mira, pero no hay respuesta. No sabe si está enfadada o dolida y no sabe porqué. Sólo que le agota que a veces sea tan críptica.

-Ya.

Arranca el coche y conduce carretera adelante, en busca del primer motel.

El silencio cada vez es más denso, más incómodo, más cargado de preguntas.

Siente que la está perdiendo, pero no del modo que siempre imaginó, no hay distancia, no hay un hombre, no hay otro trabajo. Están cerca, en todos los sentidos y, sin embargo, Scully se está alejando, porque quiere. "Porque no me soporta", piensa.

Están bajando la montaña y siente como si se fuese formando una inmensa bola de nieve hecha de dudas y recelos. Cada pequeño detalle aumenta hasta superar con creces el límite de lo irremediable. El hecho de que no le acompañase a aquel viaje a Nuevo México, sus celos por Diana, la distancia con que le trató la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaron en aquella urbanización, precisamente aquellos días que podían haber estado juntos sin problemas, celos, de nuevo, por Karin Berquist, celos por alguien con quien sólo se había escrito...la cadena se rompe por un instante y piensa que es imposible que le odie y que quiera tener un hijo con él.

Deberían ser hechos incompatibles. No lo entiende.

No está acostumbrado a no entender a Scully. Está acostumbrado a conocerla, a saber lo que piensa, lo que siente, aunque ella no lo diga. Acostumbrado a asentir con la cabeza cuando ella deja escapar alguna información sobre sí misma pensando "Claro, eso creía yo".

Pero ahora no la entiende. En absoluto. No entiende cómo está enfocando su relación en los últimos meses. A veces le asusta hasta qué punto se acerca a él y otras siente que está cada vez más lejos pero no llega a entender qué la mueve.

-Sabes Scully,- le dice mientras aparca el coche frente al que es sin duda el motel más sórdido de todo el estado de Washington, y también el único en más de cien kilómetros a la redonda,- las cosas son más fáciles de saber cuando te las dicen.

Ella le mira con cansancio. Piensa que aún está dolido por no haber seguido con la persecución o por haber perdido de vista el coche, y responde por inercia.

-Estaba bien, Mulder, no te preocupes. Siento haberlo nombrado.

Quizá es el miedo, o la rabia acumulada después de pensar durante esa última media hora en que ella se estaba alejando de él, o el sueño, o que es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza.

-Pues entonces no haberlo nombrado. No sé, desde que volvieron a asignarnos los expedientes X, parece que siempre estuvieses en otra cosa.

Ahora Scully tiene los ojos totalmente abiertos. Desapareció el cansancio, el dolor de estómago, el hambre.

-¿Insinúas que no hago mi trabajo?

-Lo siento pero era importante para mí.

-Para mí también. Pero parar no es abandonar. Y a menudo se te olvida.

Un nuevo silencio, tenso, como lo es todo últimamente.

-Supongo que hay sacrificios que no puedo pedirte que...

-¿Cuándo ha sido necesario que me lo pidas?- le corta ella.

Quiere callar pero también decirlo. Quiere no hacerle daño, todo lo que quiere es no hacerle daño, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar callándose ciertas cosas. Cosas sobre lo que siente cuando él ve una de esas luces, da igual que sea un OVNI; un fantasma, un furgón con documentos del gobierno sobre una operación llevada a cabo hace años, da igual cuál sea el caso: el mundo siempre desaparece cuando hay un caso. Cosas sobre lo que es correr detrás de cada estúpida zanahoria que alguien decide ponerles delante.

-Supongo que para ti no es como para mí,- dice Mulder.

-Y, ¿qué te hace suponerlo? Porque dudo que sean los hechos.

-No he dicho que no hagas tu trabajo. He dicho que estás en otras cosas.

Qué extraño mecanismo ha convertido un "A menudo me cuesta saber en qué estás pensando" en un "No estás pensando en lo que debes" es un misterio que a Mulder le encantaría resolver, si no fuese porque acaba de crear un verdadero problema cuya resolución es prioritaria.

-Por supuesto que estoy en otras cosas, Mulder. Existen otras cosas.

No puede creerlo. Está acostumbrada a todo tipo de reacciones excesivas por parte de Mulder cuando algo se le escapa de las manos. En ocasiones la ha culpado, pero nunca ha cargado contra ella de ese modo. Algo en su interior se mantiene racional e intenta entender qué demonios puede estar pasando por su mente para hacerle reaccionar así, el resto de su cuerpo simplemente desea alejarse lo más posible de él y así de lo que acaba de decirle.  
-Scully, no quería decir que...  
Scully sale hacia la recepción, pero se vuelve a los pocos pasos.  
-Cambia de compañera. Seguro que conoces a alguien que entiende las cosas como tú.

Al parecer va a poder alejarse un máximo de 5 metros. Sin paredes de por medio.

Algunas veces deseaba que no hubiese más que una habitación. Lo deseaba en voz baja, como se desean las cosas que no se deben desear. No era una cuestión de compartir cama, no tenía nada que ver con que quizá así ocurriría algo entre ellos. Era algo más sutil y más importante, algo relacionado con escuchar su respiración, con poder hablar mientras se dormían y a veces, un poco, con la seguridad de tener a alguien cerca.

Otras veces, simplemente no le había importado. Ocurría, era distinto, un poco más incómodo por lo de compartir baño y cambiarse de ropa, por los canales de la tele y el insomnio de Mulder, pero no tenía mayor importancia.

Pero esta noche, esta precisa maldita noche, la idea le parece terrible.

Sólo una habitación.

Sólo una cama.

Acababa de decirle que podía cambiar de compañera.

Terrible.

Mulder no la mira mientras se lo está contando. Mira el suelo, entre molesto y culpable. Murmura algo sobre dormir en el coche.

-Dormiremos en la cama, Mulder, los dos, -es su única respuesta mientras coge la maleta.

Escueta, práctica, racional. Lo que no ha podido ser hace un momento, cuando no pudo evitar decir "eso".

Camina con paso firme hacia la habitación. Intenta convencerse de que todo irá bien si sigue siendo racional y evitando decir estupideces hirientes. Bastará con eso. Dormirán y mañana será otro día. Hablarán de lo que haya que hablar, volverán a Washington ciudad desde Washington estado y se olvidarán de todo.

De todo.

Sabe que Mulder no se olvidará de nada. Y que ella tampoco. Pero lo práctico no es pensar en ello.

-Vaya, Mulder, tienen tu mismo decorador.

Eso no ha sido precisamente práctico.

La habitación número 8 del Heartbreaker Inn es lo más sórdido que Scully haya visto en sus años de moteles, carreteras, dormir cuando se puede donde se puede y "Cualquier superficie horizontal sirve para descansar mientras no se demuestre lo contrario". El espejo en el techo que le ha llevado a decir "eso" no es nada cuando una se fija en las luces de neón, las mantas con estampado de leopardo, la cama redonda y los "artísticos" desnudos que adornan las paredes.

Mulder iba a decir algo parecido a "Seré bueno y te dejaré dormir en el coche", pensando que un chiste ayudaría, pero el comentario le ha dolido.

El también está cansado y hambriento. El ya sabe que ha metido la pata, que no deberían estar allí y que no tenía porqué haber dicho ciertas cosas: No hace falta que Scully sea tan hiriente, no hace falta que se lo recuerde.

Nunca ha hecho falta que le culpe: Se basta y se sobra para eso.

Y, desde luego, tampoco esta vez va a intentar hacerle entender que la cama y el espejo aparecieron y punto, que las cosas pasan y punto, que las personas han formado parte de tu vida y punto. Si no se ha tragado lo de la apuesta durante una borrachera con Frohike para explicar lo primero, no le resulta obvio lo segundo y no entiende lo tercero es su problema.

De modo que el "Muy gracioso, Scully" que murmura no tiene nada de jocoso y bastante de dolido. Deja la maleta sobre un sillón y abre la cama.

-Está limpia.

Se desnuda y se pone un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta. Sin hablar, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Mientras, ella saca los bocadillos que compraron hace unas 24 horas sólo por si acaso e intenta ser práctica y racional

-Deberías comer, Mulder.

Ni siquiera le contesta, sólo se mete en la cama, de espaldas a ella y se tapa.

Scully desenvuelve un bocadillo y se lo come lentamente, sin ganas, como si fuese un proceso necesario que siguiese un orden. Al terminar, bebe agua, se cambia y se mete en la cama, de espaldas a él, apaga la luz.

Decenas de corazones rojos fluorescentes comienzan a brillar en las paredes de la habitación. Se pregunta hasta qué punto ha llegado aquello para que no puedan reírse de algo así. No soporta la tensión, y trata de no pensar en ello analizando cómo, en ocasiones, la culpa cambia de bando constantemente en una discusión, como ha ocurrido entre ellos esta noche. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella recibió el soplo del almacén en Seattle en el que se guardaban expedientes de niños abducidos durante los años setenta, ella se lo comunicó a Mulder, ella le animó a ir y le apoyó en todo momento, ella aguantó a pesar de que se sentía mal, dijo que sería mejor seguir la carretera que, al parecer, habría sido la correcta para perseguir a aquellos hombres que lo habían incendiado, ella no empezó la discusión. Sin embargo, ahora parece la culpable.

Pero eso no le consuela. Ni siquiera le permite pensar que el problema era aquella estúpida discusión. Ojalá pudiese pensarlo. Ojalá fuese tan sencillo. Ojalá fuese sólo un poco sencillo.

Los corazones se apagan lentamente y se va sumiendo en el sueño. Le siente respirar en su espalda. Poco a poco han ido acercándose. Piensa en que hace mucho frío o, quizá, sólo se están quedando dormidos y deja de importarles el enfado. Quiere la espalda de Mulder contra la suya, cada vez que cierra los ojos, a punto de caer en el sueño. No cuando los vuelve a abrir, entonces recuerda lo que han dicho, lo de tenerle lejos, cómo él ha mostrado que la quería lejos. Va y viene en cada abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre el sueño y la vigilia, hasta que se deja caer, casi del todo, y se apoya en el calor de su espalda, casi dormida, casi incapaz de decidir si está soñando esas palabras:

-¿Sabes, Scully? Desde hace años, para mí, somos tú y yo; y luego está el resto del mundo. Diana me importa, pero pertenece al resto del mundo. Muchas cosas me importan, pero pertenecen al resto del mundo. Es una pena que no lo sepas.

Quiere decirle que lo sabe. Resistir un poco más al sueño y susurrar un "Lo sé", pero lo cierto es que no lo sabe.

Y bendice al sueño por sacarla de allí.

A Scully no le gustan las preguntas personales. No le gusta que se las hagan y no le gusta hacerlas. Las cuestiones personales de cada uno no le parecen un tema de preguntas y respuestas sino algo que sólo se debe contar cuando surge, cuando a la persona le resulte cómodo, cuando es necesario. Una decisión que se debe tomar sin la presión de una pregunta.

Sabe que Mulder no es así. Es respetuoso y no acostumbra a hacer preguntas pero sabe que se muere por hacerlas. La combinación de una curiosidad extrema y unos estudios de Psicología lo hacen incluso lógico. Por eso Scully aprecia de forma especial su autocontrol en ese sentido.

Pero, aquella mañana, en aquel bar de carretera, fue ella quien no lo tuvo.

Poco antes de hacer esa pregunta, que temía y deseaba a partes iguales, recordaba cómo él le había dicho, pocos meses después de que comenzasen a trabajar juntos, que era mejor mirar a los ojos al preguntar algo comprometido:

-Tú retiras la mirada cuando estás interrogando a alguien y pasas al terreno de las preguntas demasiado personales.

-¿Y?

-Creo que eso pone aún más nerviosa a la gente, sólo eso. En realidad, un interrogatorio resulta más cómodo si se tiene la sensación de que quien pregunta tiene todo el control. Salvo para quien intenta esconder algo. De modo que, sea cual sea el caso, siempre es mejor mostrarse seguro.

Un consejo profesional dado hacía cinco años. Pero no podía apartarlo de su mente mientras aquella terrible pregunta se iba formando.

A raíz del caso, hombres-lobo, para Mulder; un animal fugado y una mujer extraña con una capacidad de fascinación sobre Mulder aún más extraña, para Scully; comenzaron a hablar del comportamiento social de los lobos mientras desayunaban.

Mulder tenía extensos conocimientos sobre el tema, lo que le hacía pensar que debía haber mantenido contacto con aquella extraña mujer durante mucho tiempo. De cualquier modo, no necesitaba confirmación tras ver cómo se comportaba ella con él. Era obvio que algo les unía, aunque no se habían visto nunca. No comprendía cómo podía vérseles tan unidos a pesar de que sólo se habían escrito correos electrónicos.

Él jamás se lo había comentado. Ni un detalle, ni una palabra, ni una insinuación al respecto.

Casi como con Diana. Antes de conocerla, Scully sabía que Diana había existido, pero poco más.

Tuvo que acudir a los pistoleros para saber más.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Había sido muy importante para él.

De hecho, a pesar de todo, Scully tenía la sensación de que lo era aún.

Mulder hablaba de territorialidad y de monogamia, de parejas unidas de por vida.

Y Scully se aferraba a la gracia que le hacía la idea de que una conversación sobre lobos le hubiese hecho pensar en Diana para evitar hacer esa pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que la conoció. Una pregunta cuya respuesta estaba segura de conocer ya: ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Diana hubiese decidido quedarse?

-La idea de tener un compañero de por vida suena demasiado romántica, cuesta un poco asociarla con los lobos, ¿no crees?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Scully llegó a creer por un instante que era ella y no él quien había pronunciado esa frase.

-¿No crees en la monogamia?-, estaba segura de que era él quien le había contestado así, aunque las palabras parecían haber salido de sus propios labios.

Mulder la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vaya Scully, así que ha llegado el momento de hablar de "eso".

-Hablábamos de lobos, -respondió, demasiado tensa, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.- Tu amiga parece creer que son mejores que las personas; quizá también sean más románticos.

-Supongo que los ha estudiado lo suficiente para fijarse en las similitudes tanto como en las diferencias.

Hubo un silencio ligeramente incómodo que hizo que Mulder intuyese un tema subyacente. Desde que había conocido a Karin ella se había comportado de forma territorial lo cual le hacía pensar que quizá a Scully le importaba bastante el tema de la monogamia entre ellos.

De hecho, Mulder intuía que a Scully le importaba ese tema desde mucho antes. Tampoco es que a él le resultase extraño, o le importase, pero le resultaba excesiva la preocupación que ella había mostrado sobre la absurda posibilidad de que Karin estuviese enamorada de él.

"Nunca subestimes a una mujer", le había dicho.

Considerar que Scully estaba celosa era subestimarla un poco, ya que creía obvio que no había razones.

Desde luego, no se lo iba a preguntar: no quería ponerla en esa situación.

-Es gracioso, -acabó diciendo él, tratando de aliviar la tensión,-que con la cantidad de gente que existe resulte tan difícil encontrar a alguien que te entienda, que le importen las mismas cosas que a ti, que busque lo mismo.

Scully sonrió tranquila y le miró a los ojos, tal como él le había aconsejado hacer.

-¿Era así con Diana?

Aquello le dolió aunque lo entendió. Ese era el tema subyacente. Sí la había subestimado: Scully no estaba preocupada por aquella mujer a la que él apenas conocía sino por aquella con la que había compartido su vida, su trabajo, su lucha.

Eso sí tenía sentido, mucho, en realidad.

Tenía ante sí a su perfecto opuesto preguntándole por su imperfecto igual. La respuesta era que sí, que era así con Diana. Pero aquello no significaba lo que parecía porque, si tenía algo claro, era que ya no era lo que quería.

Aunque lo hubiese sido todo por un tiempo.

Aunque lo hubiese besado de nuevo, unos meses atrás.

Quería justo lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Y mucho tiempo para poder explicárselo. Quizá tanto como le había llevado entenderlo totalmente.

-Con Diana todo fue fácil hasta que todo se volvió difícil.

Pensó que debía contarle lo del beso, que de algún modo se lo debía. Pero no pudo.

De modo que Scully no supo nada sobre el beso entre Diana y él, sólo que Mulder había respondido a esa pregunta mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando algo, dudando.

Y sacó sus conclusiones.

No es precisamente raro que se despierte excitada. No ha sido demasiado raro en los últimos años, cuando el sexo brillaba por su ausencia en su vida. Tampoco ha sido raro en los últimos meses, sólo que solía tener bastante que ver con Mulder, con lo que él hacía, con eso de "No te puedes ni imaginar tu expresión cuando despiertas del todo".

Pero esta vez es distinto, no tiene que ver con lo que él está haciendo y sí con mucho de lo que ha hecho últimamente, con un sueño que mezclaba imágenes, hechos reales, entre ellos.

Cuando despierta del todo esta vez, él no la está mirando ni menos tocando. Está abrazada a él y le acaricia pero él permanece quieto, de espaldas. Ni siquiera le toma las manos. Cuando despierta del todo se retiene, mantiene el abrazo, a la espera.

Fuera llueve, dentro Mulder se vuelve hacia ella y la mira. Ella espera. Pero no algo así.

-¿Por qué te estás alejando de mí?

"Qué más da si no lo consigo", es lo que piensa.

No medita la respuesta porque desde el primer instante sabe que va a utilizar todas las verdades de las que dispone para mentirle.

-Llevo seis años a tu lado, estoy abrazada a ti a kilómetros de cualquier lugar, he mentido, luchado, dejado cosas por ti, te he pedido que seas padre de mi hijo, ¿cuál es tu concepto de alejarse?

Mulder sabe cuál es su concepto: Que a pesar de todos esos hechos sienta que no quiere, que no está segura, que desconfíe, que tenga celos, que no le diga las cosas claramente, que le oculte sus sentimientos. Eso es alejarse: Estar más lejos a pesar de estar más cerca.

Pero no sabe decir eso así que dice otra cosa:

-No entiendo porqué quieres tener un hijo mío.

Y Scully suspira aliviada, porque no va a tener que mentir.

-Porque ninguna otra opción tendría sentido.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, como un reflejo, quizá en un simple reflejo. Mulder la besa, sólo para evitar que llore. Luego todo se le escapa de las manos, justo como lleva una hora decidiendo que no permitirá que ocurra. Considera que es lo peor que puede hacer en esos momentos, que no es la solución a lo que está ocurriendo, quizá incluso es el problema, pero esos ojos llorosos, esas palabras, esos labios contra los suyos no le dejan salida. Las dudas se evaporan, como ocurre cada vez que se acercan lo suficiente y el calor lo inunda todo.

Scully lo inunda todo. Ella, con él, mientras el resto del mundo queda fuera.

Scully siente que el resto del mundo está lejos pero, esta noche más que nunca, que la razón es que están perdidos. Está perdida dentro de él, eso es cuanto ha conseguido a pesar de haberse jurado que no lo permitiría. Y eso le hace sentir injusta. Tiene graves problemas y en vez de enfrentarse a ellos sola se está escondiendo en él. Siente que no tiene control sobre nada de lo que está ocurriendo: Sólo va a la deriva en ese pequeño mundo de sexo y tristeza, de unión y desesperanza. También algún tipo de amor que podría justificarlo todo de algún modo...pero aún no lo tiene claro. No le parece una buena señal ser incapaz de hablarlo con él.

Ahora puede verle, sentirle a su alrededor, en todas partes. Pero de pronto se siente realmente mal, todo cambia y cree comprender: Ambos están totalmente perdidos y no se están ayudando, ni a sí mismos ni el uno al otro, sólo se hunden. Se están hundiendo juntos en sus oscuras vidas como se hunden el uno en el otro y el hecho de hacerlo juntos sólo hace que parezca menos terrible.

Sólo hace que se sientan bien mientras tanto y así no luchen.

Sólo es sexo, tristeza y desesperanza.

Cuando Mulder tenía 15 años, poco después de lo de Samantha, tenía un truco para dormir: Se tomaba el pulso. Cada latido era una señal, un paso que acercaba el futuro y todo lo que el futuro implicaba. Un paso que le acercaba a salir de aquella casa, al indudable momento que llegaría, en que encontraría a su hermana, al día en que algo volvería a tener sentido.

Cada latido era también una prueba de que estaba vivo. A veces no le gustaba demasiado esa idea, a veces la odiaba, pero eso no le restaba fuerza. No había muerto, seguía ahí a pesar de todo, su corazón seguía latiendo y eso significaba que él seguía luchando.

Aún estaba vivo, lo estaba logrando, un latido más, contra el dolor, contra la muerte, acercándole a la verdad, a un futuro con esperanza, a un futuro distinto. Cada latido era una prueba de vida.

Como los gemidos de Scully entre sus brazos. Variables en intensidad y velocidad, llenos de significado, de anhelo, de deseo, de vida. Fuerza y rabia. Igual que con los latidos, siempre tenía un poco de miedo a que el siguiente no llegase, a veces la espera, ese segundo de espera, se hacía eterno y le llenaba de dudas, pero llegaba, siempre llegaba.

Otro latido

Otro gemido

Otra prueba

Pruebas vivas que se suceden en el tiempo

A pesar de que siempre parezcan a punto de detenerse, de que cada una podría ser la última

Podría ocurrir

Está ocurriendo

Es plenamente consciente de ello, lo ve, siente como algo, no sabe qué, se ha roto. Se detiene, antes de que ella diga que lo siente, antes de que diga que no puede seguir. Sólo se detiene y la mira, aún más preocupado que confuso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No...no lo sé, no puedo seguir, lo siento.

Se tumba a su lado, toma su cara en sus manos, pero ella le abraza y se esconde en su pecho repitiendo una y otra vez que lo siente.

A Mulder no le importa detenerse, sólo le importa, necesita, saber qué es lo que ocurre, de modo que cada "Perdona" es respondido con un "¿Qué ocurre?", de modo que vuelve a tomar su rostro y le obliga a contestar.

Pero ella no quiere contestar, no quiere decir nada sobre la inmensa tristeza que acaba de descubrir como único fondo de todo lo que les une. Miles de ideas, imágenes y sentimientos cruzan su mente, pero no hay palabras.

Necesita tiempo para pensar pero no lo tiene.

No puede evitar mirar el espejo. Cierra los ojos y por fin aparece esa frase que lo resume todo: "No estoy segura de lo que siento y me importas demasiado para que pueda permitirme esa duda".

Pero no puede decir algo así y no tiene tiempo para inventar un modo de expresar lo que le ha ocurrido, así que dice una media verdad. Algo cierto, relacionado, y terriblemente incompleto.

-Es...este lugar. De pronto todo me ha parecido...sórdido.

No sabe de dónde han surgido esas palabras y está demasiado ocupada preguntándose si es ella el elemento sórdido para decir otras antes de ver su efecto.

Mulder suelta algo parecido a una risa irónica. Deja de abrazarla, ya no puede, pero aún le aprieta la mano, ella está temblando y una cosa es el rechazo que le ha producido lo que ha dicho y otra que pueda alejarse del todo cuando sabe que lo está pasando mal.

-El espejo, quizá-, murmura ella tratando de quitarle importancia.

Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabe de Scully y que, al menos hasta hace un minuto, se moría de ganas por descubrir, pero hay otras que sí sabe: Sabe que a Scully le gustan los espejos, sabe que no tiene miedo al sexo y sabe que no da importancia a los lugares.

-No es el espejo, es lo que refleja. Somos nosotros, soy yo,-murmura él.

Ha sido una afirmación. Se sienta, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

Scully siente como todo su cuerpo grita. Grita por abrazarle de nuevo, por negar lo que ha dicho. Siente como todo su ser estalla para alcanzarle, para meterse en él y borrar toda duda. Es como si todo lo que es, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma estuviesen por primera vez de acuerdo y se uniesen para gritar...algo.

-Mulder.

-¿Qué?

Ni siquiera se vuelve.

-Mírame.

Ahora sí. No está enfadado ni dolido, como ella esperaba, sólo triste. Infinitamente triste.

-Ven.

No quiere hacerlo, al menos recuerda que no quería cuando decidió salir de esa maldita cama, pero lo hace, se tumba de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, paciente, resignado.

Llega a creer que ella no va a decir nada, sólo le mira, quizá con más cariño que nunca y eso es algo difícil de decir, quizá con más ternura, con más compasión y más tristeza de las que recuerda haber visto en ella.

Cuando ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que recuerde algo distinto a estar atado a su mirada ella apoya su frente en la suya, como siempre han hecho.

-No hay nada sórdido en este reflejo.

Y Mulder no puede evitar sonreír, en paz por primera vez desde hace meses.

Porque ahora está seguro de que hay cosas que siempre se mantienen.

Y punto.


	6. Chapter 6

**CUARTO CRECIENTE**

**18.-CONFÍA EN MÍ**

_All the things you said to me today,_

_Change my perspectives in everyway._

_These things count to mean so much to me,_

_Into my faith, you and your baby._

_It´s out there, if you want me I´ll be here_

_Dreaming my dreams with you_

Dreaming my dreams, Cranberries.

Scully apoya la frente sobre la fría pared del ascensor, deja caer los párpados, respira profundamente. No quiere salir a la calle con lágrimas en los ojos pero desea llorar. Desea volver, desea huir y desea llorar, gritar, reír a carcajadas, hacer todo lo que no debe hacer. Cualquier cosa menos salir calmada del edificio de Mulder y volver a su casa. Cualquier cosa menos calmarse.

Cuando la puerta se abre, se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado al pulsar el botón y está en el garaje. Se alegra por ello, eso le da tiempo para respirar y calmarse. Pulsa el botón del piso de Mulder mientras se repite que no puede volver, no puede llamar de nuevo a su puerta sólo para abrazarle: Sólo lo hace para darse tiempo. Se seca las lágrimas, endereza su espalda, respira profundamente, pulsa el botón del portal. Las puertas se abren y se cierran dejando entrever la puerta del apartamento 42.

Él está dentro, vivo.

No puede ir a abrazarle, llamar de nuevo a su puerta y no decir nada, sólo apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, cambiar dedos por labios, quedarse a su lado unas horas hasta cansarse de mirarle y de ser consciente de que vuelve a ser él.

No puede hacer eso porque Diana ha muerto y él necesita tiempo para pensar y descansar.

Atraviesa el portal y sale a la calle pensando que lo único que importa es que vuelven a tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tiene calor, pero no se quita el abrigo. Ha dejado el coche a dos manzanas, sintiendo que necesitaba caminar un poco antes de verle. Ahora lo lamenta: Huir y esconderse, llegar a casa y llorar. Las calles están llenas de personas que aprovechan el soleado domingo, pasean sonrientes como si sus vidas no hubiesen estado a punto de perder lo más importante.

"Mi constante, mi piedra angular", "Eras mi amiga y me decías la verdad", esas frases resuenan en su cabeza mientras camina a paso ligero, deseando llegar al coche y esconderse del mundo. Porque todo ha cambiado de nuevo, todo ha empezado de nuevo y no puede soportarlo, se siente a punto de estallar.

Las ideas se suceden desbocadas: Mulder inconsciente, la nave en África, las visiones, Holstein estaba en coma desde hace dos semanas pero rezó con él hace unos días, ¿ver para creer?, Diana le traicionó pero murió por salvarle. Todo parece dar vueltas sin sentido. No sabe en qué creer, no sabe en qué confiar, qué es verdad y qué es ilusión.

Recorre la ciudad, ahora con una sola idea en su cabeza: Mulder sí ha sabido en qué creer, en qué confiar cuando todo se desmoronaba: En ella.

Se deja caer sobre la cama y llora hasta quedarse dormida. Duerme entre sueños confusos. El calor y los nervios, el cansancio acumulado, le hacen mantenerse en un estado semiconsciente, esperando una llamada, otra visión, con miedo a despertarse y descubrir que él no está bien.

Al final de la tarde, consigue por fin un sueño tranquilo en el que está de nuevo ante la puerta de su apartamento y Mulder le abre, la cabeza libre de vendas. Él le besa suavemente los labios y cambia las palabras "Sí lo sabes, Scully. Siempre lo has sabido: Soy tu constante, tu piedra angular. Crees en mí. Confía en mí."

**19.-CORAZÓN**

_¡Lo saben ya hasta los muertos! _

_¡Y tú sin saberlo!_

Rafael Alberti

Se quedó mirándola mientras ella dormía. No era nada nuevo aunque cada vez era distinto. La razón volvía a ser la preocupación: Alguien había estado a punto de arrancarle el corazón a Scully hacía unas horas.

Ella dormía en el sofá, ni siquiera había querido meterse en la cama, quizá por miedo precisamente a quedarse dormida. No habían discutido demasiado porque él se quedase, a pesar de que Scully repitió que estaba bien y que no era necesario.

Pero él sabía que nada estaba bien.

Hacía dos años de aquel caso. El tatuaje seguía en su lugar y él lo había visto demasiadas veces, las suficientes para considerarlo parte de ella más que parte de un mal recuerdo.

Dos años atrás todo era distinto: La idea de sexo con Scully bailaba en su mente, pero demasiado nebulosa e inquieta para tomarla en serio. Era algo para pasar el rato, tras alguna discusión estúpida, cuando el insomnio se empeñaba en quedarse, poco más.

Prácticamente, nada más.

Sin embargo, había caído en el tópico y había sentido que la estaba perdiendo al ver la foto del tatuaje, el informe toxicológico con positivo en LSD y el informe policial donde no había nada sobre lo que dudar: Ella había estado en el domicilio del acusado.

Había pasado la noche allí.

Mulder recordaba con nitidez cómo su corazón había dado un vuelco. Porque tenía muy claro que la vida de Scully era sólo asunto suyo, pero era también...

Se levantó del sillón y todos sus músculos le recordaron que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Amanecía, y decidió que sería mejor tomarse un café.

La cocina de Scully estaba tan colocada como el resto de su piso. Limpia, ordenada, perfecta.

Entendía que alguien como ella necesitase pequeñas dosis de caos, pero no que eso la llevase al apartamento de "su" vecino, a la cama de "su" vecino. De nuevo un desconocido que le había hecho daño. De nuevo "no él".

"Porque, puestos a hacerle daño mejor de mano de un conocido, ¿no?", pensó sarcástico.

No encontraba el azúcar y estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. No podía entender cómo podía tenerlo todo tan colocadito y que el azúcar no apareciese por ninguna parte. No podía entender nada. No entendía ni de lejos cómo demonios ella había acabado en la cama de aquel hombre que era su vecino porque se había mudado allí para estar cerca de ella, y parecía saber todo sobre ella, y tenía el valor de decir que ella ya estaba enamorada.

¿Es que nada iba nunca a tener sentido con Scully?

Porque nada tenía sentido.

Nada.

Todo debería haber estado bien porque, cuando uno se toma las cosas con calma, todo debería ir bien. Uno no tiene la madurez de comportarse correctamente con otra persona para que todo acabe tan mal como si hubieses perdido la cabeza y te hubieses dejado llevar.

Claro que, por otra parte, nada estaba mal, tenía que reconocerlo. Lo que no soportaba era justo que nada estaba mal.

Desde aquella terrible noche en Washington, todo era aún mejor que antes. Todo era perfecto y eso le iba a volver loco. Se comportaban de modo impecable, ambos: atentos, cuidadosos, cercanos, incluso cariñosos el uno con el otro. Era algo muy agradable, era incluso mejor que antes, quizá porque no había tabúes por romper ni tampoco la tensión que llegó a crearse durante aquellos meses en que se habían acostado.

Pero no lo soportaba porque, dentro de esa perfección, echaba algo terriblemente de menos. Y no era sólo lo obvio, de hecho era algo bastante difícil de determinar: estaba por determinar.

De algún extraño modo, ella era todo para él y no estaba seguro de qué era él para ella. Sólo sabía que un maldito escritor hijoputa había escrito a la perfección a Scully y que él era un jodido psicólogo licenciado cum laude en Oxford, genio en perfiles, y era incapaz de entenderla.

Eso dejando a un lado que no era el último que la había tenido en la cama a pesar de que, por muy siniestro y muy rarito que fuese, nunca había intentado sacarle el corazón ni había creado un personaje que lo hiciese, cosa que no se podía decir de todo el mundo.

¿A qué venía eso de que estaba enamorada?

¿Por qué le daban tanto miedo esas palabras?

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le estaba mirando desde la puerta justo en el momento en que daba un puñetazo en la encimera?

-¿Mulder?

-No encuentro el azúcar.

Se acercó a él, hasta llegar a su lado, con su pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados, el pijama descolocado dejando ver parte de su hombro derecho. Olía a ella, esa mezcla imprecisa de sus cremas, y su suavizante, y su desodorante y su olor, cuando se sacudió el pelo y levantó el brazo para coger un tarro con azúcar de la balda superior.

Mulder se preguntó porqué de nuevo no, porqué había vuelto a ese estado en que no podía morderle un poco en el cuello, sólo porque estaba allí delante y era insoportable la idea de no hacerlo.

-Deberías dormir un rato, Mulder.

Scully intuía que él había pensado demasiado aquella noche, ella también a fin de cuentas. Ambos lo hacían constantemente.

Cuando se volvió, él evitó mirarla. Tomó el azúcar y se sentó a tomar el café, casi ignorando su presencia. Pero Scully sintió que no podía irse, debía esperar algo, quizá una pregunta que intuía desde que había leído aquella novela basada en ella.

-¿Cómo lo hizo, Scully?-, acabó murmurando él.

-Yo diría que se conocían y eran cómplices. Respecto a lo que vi que me hacía...supongo que me indujo de algún modo a....Quizá alguna droga....Porque no tengo cicatriz y eso es imposible si...ocurrió lo que parecía.

Mulder esbozó una sonrisa y siguió sin mirarla.

-Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en eso. De todos modos, no tengo aún la mente clara para formular una teoría.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que no le importaba, por una vez no le importaba en absoluto el caso en sí mismo, sólo ella. No porque hubiese estado en peligro, era obvio que se encontraba bien, sino por todo lo demás: Cómo aquel hombre había logrado verla así.

Scully había dicho "Creo que me conoces lo suficiente" cuando le preguntó si tenía algo de real esa parte del relato en que ella acababa en la cama del escritor. Se suponía que debía creer que todo era una fantasía enfermiza de un hombre solitario.

Eso era lo que debía y lo que quería creer pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría ocurrido si él no hubiese entrado, pistola en mano, en casa de Pagget para detenerle. ¿Hubiesen permanecido como les encontró, sentados en su cama, hablando y tomando café?, ¿o quizá las tazas acabarían en el suelo y ellos tal como describía el libro?

Podía ser cierto que Scully necesitaba sentirse deseada, admirada, que a veces se sentía incapaz de llegar a donde él llegaba, que se preocupaba por lo que él pensaba de ella; aunque lo primero no le parecía del todo acorde con su personalidad y lo segundo…no le parecía demasiado cierto.

El caso es que aquel desconocido parecía haberla visto con una claridad a la que él jamás había llegado.

En parte, por eso no podía parar de preguntarse qué demonios significaba aquel "La agente Scully ya está enamorada"

-Supongo que te preguntas qué hacía en casa de Pagget, -murmuró Scully sin decidirse entre mostrarse fuerte o indiferente.

-Es tu vida, -respondió él. Era la menor de las preguntas, de hecho tenía bastante claro los porqués aunque no le gustasen nada.

Scully quiso responder algo, aunque no llegó a decidir qué. No tenía una respuesta para sí misma, ni sabía porqué era en aquella cama en la que había estado a punto de terminar cuando prefería, con diferencia y pruebas, la del otro lado de la pared.

Sólo sabía que Pagget definitivamente se había equivocado y había sido capaz de reconocer su error.

No se podía decir lo mismo de todo el mundo.

Permanecieron sentados en la cocina, mirando a la ventana, al suelo, al vacío. Esperando respuestas, formulando preguntas.

**20.-DE ÁRBOLES Y BOSQUES.**

_A veces los árboles no dejan ver el bosque._

-Ten cuidado, Dana: Los que huyen no saben hacia dónde van,- dijo Jack Willis una fría mañana de diciembre, después de que hiciesen el amor por primera vez.

Muchos años después, Scully permanecía frente al espejo de su baño, mirando un reflejo que sonreía a ratos, y pensaba en esas palabras.

Hacía una hora que su no-cumpleaños había acabado. Mulder había decidido regalarle una clase de Base-ball, deporte que le seguía pareciendo estúpido salvo en el caso de que alguien te rodease con sus brazos para enseñarte a batear. Mulder no estaba de acuerdo en lo primero aunque había dado muestras de preferir lo segundo. Le había dado una larga charla sobre cómo el Base-ball se basaba en utilizar la fuerza del contrario en tu favor. "Como la vida misma", había dicho, "las bolas vienen hacia ti sin que puedas prever cómo y todo consiste en saber llevar el juego, adaptarte, aceptar lo que llega e intentar redirigirlo en tu provecho".

-¿Esa es tú filosofía de vida, Mulder? Déjame que lo dude.

-Haz lo que yo te diga y no hagas lo que yo hago.

Habían paseado toda la noche sin rumbo, sin preocuparse de ello. Durante toda la noche ese extraño cosquilleo se había mantenido. Quiso atribuirlo a que aquello era lo más parecido a una cita desde hacía demasiado tiempo pero no se esforzó demasiado.

Scully no tenía muy claro cómo habían llegado a aquel acuerdo de terminar con el sexo, aún menos si ella había llegado a tener voz o voto en dicha decisión. Quería pensar que sí, porque eso significaría que era fuerte y responsable, alguien capaz de renunciar a algo por el bien común y para preservar una relación importante. Le gustaba pensar que era un acuerdo tácito y no un estúpido malentendido en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso de preguntar. Sobre todo, quería pensar que no era causa de que le había hecho daño, de que Mulder hubiese creído que, para ella, él no era importante, sólo alguien con quien acostarse porque las cosas iban mal y que había acabado resultando aburrido, demasiado vacío de significado, que se había cansado de él.

"Sórdido no es una bonita palabra", pensó.

-Maldita sea, Dana, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

La sonrisa del espejo había desaparecido.

"En que estábamos perdidos y solos, y esas no son buenas razones".

La pregunta se basaba en una palabra, la respuesta en no haberlo vuelto a intentar y, el efecto de las cervezas que se había tomado, acortaba las distancias entre ambas.

-Quizá para él era algo más.

Le atemorizaba el "sí" y le atemorizaba el "no".

"Quizá fuese suficiente decidir si lo era para ti. Quizá estás ante un inmenso árbol que no te deja ver el bosque".

Aquella mañana, en brazos de Jack, Scully era más joven y, a pesar de que la esperanza no era precisamente su fuerte en aquella época, había osado responderle "Pero, a veces, huyendo se llega a donde se iba".

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida mirando el teléfono, en cierto modo a la espera, pensando en que ahora sabía batear.

Pero no fue con eso con lo que soñó.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Mulder, completamente despierto, también miraba el teléfono, pensando en llamar y repitiéndose: "No, hoy precisamente no."

**21.-DE ENTRE LOS SUEÑOS**

_Pero, cuanto más me cura,_

_Al ratito, más me escuece_

_Porque amar es el empiece_

_De la palabra amargura_

Una rosa es una rosa, Mecano

-Eh.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron sus ojos, luego fue consciente de su rostro dañado, las pequeñas heridas que lo cubrían totalmente, y recordó de golpe, los sueños y la realidad, sus manos encontrándose. Intentó moverse y un dolor intenso se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Su piel, al igual que la de ella, estaba en carne viva.

-¡No te muevas! En serio, no es una buena idea, -dijo Scully con una sonrisa.

Estaba tumbado en una cama de hospital. Ella, sentada a su lado, aún convaleciente pero más recuperada. Habría pasado menos tiempo que él sometida a aquella cosa que intentaba devorarles, pensó. Porque sólo había sido eso, todo lo demás era una farsa, imaginación, pensamientos inducidos por quién sabe qué.

-¿Qué tal estás, Scully?

-Un poco mejor que tú esta vez.

-Última vez que vamos a la montaña, de verdad, la próxima vez a la playa. Las montañas son muy peligrosas. No me gustan las montañas: están llenas de cosas raras, y bichos, y hombres-polilla y de todo. No más bosques. Prométemelo.

-Me parece que tu calmante es mejor que el mío,-dijo Scully divertida-y también que cuando se te pase el efecto cambiarás de opinión.

-Tú siempre piensas eso,-respondió él, mirándola fijamente.

Scully quiso decir algo, algo distinto y también acercar la mano y acariciarle, eso habría sido suficiente y sutil. Pero todo estaba en carne viva.

-Skinner está llevando el caso. Han cerrado la zona. Era un hongo lo que mató a aquella pareja, lo que nos atrapó y nos tuvo bajo tierra-extendió sus manos mostrando las heridas- devorándonos mientras nos mantenía dormidos. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

A Mulder no le molestó el cambio de tema. Encontraba una calma agradable en lo habitual y aquello era habitual.

-Sé que no fueron extraterrestres, que esta vez estaba equivocado.

Pensó que debía ser el calmante, el caso es que se sentía triste, muy triste y muy cansado. Lamentaba haberle dicho todo aquello sobre que debía respetarle más porque a menudo era él quien acababa teniendo razón. De pronto se sentía injusto, egocéntrico, estúpido. Inmóvil. Deseando sólo alargar la mano y rozar los dedos, primer recuerdo real que tenía, en la ambulancia, los dos heridos pero todo de nuevo en su sitio.

-Un hongo, ¿eh?-dijo aguantando unas enormes ganas de llorar que no sabía demasiado bien de dónde venían.- Así que todo tenía explicación científica. Diría "Estarás contenta" si no tuvieses el aspecto que tienes.

Esperaba una sonrisa pero Scully no sonrió, sólo recordó lo que había soñado estando inconsciente: Mulder muerto y todo el mundo dándole la razón a ella.

-Hay cosas que me importan más que tener razón.

Mulder extendió la mano y tomó la suya. Dolía un poco, sólo un poco.

-Lo sé.

Se quedó dormido de nuevo y sintió que algo le estaba devorando mientras tanto, pero él era incapaz de determinar el qué. Sostenía la mano de Scully y sentía por ello una mezcla de paz y culpa: La sensación de que ella intentaba sacarle fuera de la oscuridad mientras él tiraba hacia abajo, tratando de retenerla.

**22.-EL TÉ, LA VERDAD Y LOS CROISSANTS (AÚN CALIENTES).**

_And you know, that I´m gonna be the one_

_Who will be there_

_When you need someone to depend upon._

When tomorrow comes, Eurhythmics

Están sentados en el coche haciendo una vigilancia. Hace tiempo que se han olvidado de lo que son los turnos. Tienen cierta noción de que existe alguna norma al respecto pero, para ellos, los turnos se reducen a turnarse en dormir sin salir del coche. Es más seguro, más cómodo, más agradable.

Ella mira a través de los prismáticos y él la observa aún somnoliento: acaba de despertarse. Está amaneciendo y la calle permanece en silencio. Sólo le ha rozado la cintura susurrando un "Estoy despierto".

-Nada nuevo en este tiempo-, ha respondido ella mientras le pasaba una lata de té. –Sigue dentro de la casa.

-Me vas a odiar por decirlo, pero quizá nos podríamos haber ahorrado esta vigilancia. Será un asesino pero es una persona demasiado normal para preocuparse de vigilarle por la noche.

-Mulder, tú crees que es un devorador de cerebros.

-Sí, pero un devorador de cerebros muy aburrido.

Scully le mira con ese toque de censura y ceja levantada.

-Tienes ojeras,-dice él.

-Gracias, Mulder, tú tampoco tienes buen aspecto.

-¿No te cansa a veces el trabajo?-, ronronea bostezando pesadamente.

-Que yo recuerde, llevo unos seis años cansada. Algunos fines de semana duermo más de ocho horas. Algunos, pocos. Pero yo no culparía exactamente al trabajo: La mayor parte de los casos que me mantienen en vela maravillosas noches de dormir en el coche, comer bocadillos y…disfrutar de la intimidad que dan los arbustos ni siquiera deberían ser casos. Así que no me voy a quejar esta vez que es obvio que hay un caso y he cenado un plato combinado en una gasolinera con baños que tenían llave.

-Bueno, puedes consolarte pensando en la otra opción: ¿A qué podría aspirar una mujer como tú?, ¿congresos de Medicina con descansos en los que se sirve caviar, baños con un montón de bolsitas de esas pequeñas con jabones, y algodones y todo eso, y compartir tu tiempo con cirujanos cerebrales capaces de hacer milagros?

-Sí, algo así.

-Debiste hacer algo terrible en otra vida, Scully.

-No sé, ¿me tengo que fiar de tu versión de los hechos?, ¿de lo que viste en aquella regresión?

-No sabría decirte…Yo creo que algunas cosas no cuadraban. El destino debe ser algo más complicado de lo que parece.

Scully sonríe. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere pensar que se refiere a lo que parece a juzgar por su mirada. Acaba pensando que sólo es un cumplido.

Duran demasiado, silencio, mirada y sonrisa. Scully huye con lo primero que se le ocurre.

-Tú podrías tener un puesto importante,-ríe ante la sombra de ofensa que aparece en los ojos de Mulder.-Más importante, más respetado. Ser el mejor creador de perfiles del FBI.

Se acerca a ella. Demasiado, como siempre. Susurra en su oído.

-Y, ¿quién ha dicho que no lo sea?

-No hablamos de que lo nieguen, hablamos de que nadie lo afirma.

-Tú lo crees.

-Y tú que yo soy buen médico.

-No me importa demasiado ser Mulder el Siniestro.

Pero ella no puede decir que no le importa ser la "Señora Siniestro". Hay muchas cosas que no le importan, pero no llega a tanto. Desvía la mirada, sonríe con desinterés. Mulder puede sentir ese dolor que le produce el no ser suficientemente valorada por los demás. Hay muchos aspectos en los que no se siente capaz de aislar a Scully lo suficiente de todo lo que siente por ella como para analizarla fríamente, pero también hay cosas que sabe.

-¿Sabes qué?-, le dice después de reflexionar.- Entiendo que no lo dejes ahora, entiendo que no lo hayas dejado durante los últimos años, pero nunca he llegado a entender del todo porqué no lo dejaste al principio.

La mira fijamente. "Lealtad", piensa. Scully es con diferencia la persona más leal que ha conocido nunca: Incapaz de abandonar a alguien. Es cuanto se le ocurre, no es lo que quiere creer. Quiere creer que quería, que deseaba tanto como él descubrir la verdad.

Ella sigue sonriendo con cansancio, la mirada perdida en la casa que vigilan.

-Te habrías ahorrado muchas cosas,-"y ninguna buena", piensa. Siente lástima por ella, y cierta culpa.

-Quizá me guste este trabajo, simplemente.

Vuelve a mirarle, parece aún más cansada.

-Hay lugares a los que no puedes ir de visita,-continúa.- No puedes ver lo que yo vi en aquellos primeros meses y luego dar la vuelta, cerrar los ojos. No puedes tener frente a ti la manipulación y las mentiras, el engaño, ser consciente de que sabes cosas que nadie más sabe y que nadie quiere saber, pero que son ciertas e importantes, y simplemente olvidarlo, volver al otro lado.

Mulder se alegra de descubrir ese factor, el factor "verdad", el rechazo profundo que crea en ella ese engaño. La lástima se mezcla, una vez más, una vez de tantas, con la admiración.

-Sí se puede, Scully. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Ahora es ella quien se acerca demasiado, en parte porque realmente quiere, en parte por simple juego. Porque, entre las muchas cosas que han hecho interesantes todos estos años, están ese juego y ese jugador.

-Yo no. Y tú tampoco.

Se recuesta en el asiento, le pasa los prismáticos y cierra los ojos.

-Pero estaría bien que hoy nos sacrificásemos menos que de costumbre por la causa y comiésemos en un restaurante de verdad.

Mulder sonríe. Se muere por besarla. Por un instante intenta auto-justificarse pensando que no es nada sexual, sólo una profunda expresión de cariño, hasta que se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, sólo es eso. Entonces recuerda que alguna estupidez indeterminada ha hecho que dejen de besarse y le acaricia la frente.

-¿Qué te apetece?

-Lo que sea menos hamburguesas, por favor.

Un par de minutos después murmura un "Gracias", emocionado.

Scully lo escucha, aunque no sabe a qué se debe, inmersa en una fantasía de camas blandas y conferencias interesantes en las que te sirven café siempre recién hecho y croissants con mantequilla aún calientes.

**23.-GRACELAND**

_And I may be obliged to defend_

_Every love, every ending_

_Or maybe there´s no obligations now_

_Maybe I've a reason to believe_

_We all will be received in Graceland_

Graceland, Paul Simon

A Scully nunca le había parecido tan lento un avión como cuando volvía de África.

Hizo el viaje de noche. Intentó dormir. Estaba agotada y sabía que nada más llegar a Washington todo serían prisas y nervios, pero ya tenía prisa y estaba nerviosa.

Miraba por la ventanilla, una inmensa luna sobre el océano. Si bien había estado muchas veces en una situación similar, temiendo que él muriese o estuviese ya muerto, nunca le había parecido tan en sus manos.

Recordó la Antártida, cómo él había conseguido lo imposible, encontrarla y salvarla de una muerte segura. Ahora la situación era la opuesta y temía tanto fallarle que, durante los últimos días, había momentos en que le costaba simplemente respirar.

Scully se había criado con tres hermanos, había tenido amigos, no muchos pero buenos, un total de seis compañeras de piso a lo largo de sus años de universidad, una compañera asignada durante su entrenamiento en el FBI.

Pero nunca se había sentido unida a alguien como se sentía unida a Mulder. Se había intensificado con el tiempo, pero tenía memoria suficiente para saber que era mucho más que cuestión de tiempo.

Había escuchado montones de charlas formativas y asistido, (por llamarlo de algún modo), a varios seminarios sobre la importancia de la relación entre compañeros. Bien es cierto que, en esos seminarios, se había dedicado a intentar convencer a Mulder de que asistiese a las charlas, en ocasiones; a escaparse con él para visitar los emplazamientos de los juicios de Salem, cosa por la que aún se sentía culpable; incluso había acabado apilando cadáveres para salir de un laberinto de túneles situado bajo un bosque, demostrando así cómo el trabajo en equipo puede salvarte la vida.

Cuando escuchaba aquellas primeras charlas sobre la importancia de confiar en el compañero y mantener la unidad, solía reírse. Todos lo hacían, era fácil hacer bromas sobre el tema. Después de seis años de servicio, aquellas charlas le seguían pareciendo irrisorias aunque ya no le resultaban exageradas, más bien al contrario. Aquello tan repetido de "Poner la vida en manos de otro" se había transformado en costumbre, era casi una tradición. Cuidar, preocuparse, confiar, a veces desconfiar, discutir, apoyar, soportar, esforzarse en comprender, esforzarse en hacerse entender.

Había vivido tantas cosas con Mulder, desde apilar cadáveres hasta creer la locura de que un pobre hombre transformaba a sus empleados en zombies, desde dispararle hasta hacerle el amor, desde delatarle cuando creyó que colaboraba con un grupo radical hasta fingir que le delataba.

Locura compartida y razones divididas. Siempre en su contra y siempre a su favor.

Se secó las lágrimas sobre el mismo océano inmóvil y negro, ante la misma luna creciente y luminosa.

Porque el maldito avión seguía sin avanzar y Washington, con Mulder allí, loco y solo, estando demasiado lejos.

Era tanto lo que había llegado a compartir con aquel hombre que sólo había sido un superior al que espiar, un par de años y a otra cosa, un puesto de paso, algo raro e interesante con un profesional con el que probablemente aprendería mucho; lo que había llegado a compartir, vivir, sentir, tener, ser. Tanto, tan extraño y tan cierto.

Por otro lado, seis años daban para conocer muchos defectos. La paranoia y la presunción, ese convencimiento de que todo era una conspiración y él el único capaz de descubrir la verdad, fueron los primeros defectos de que habia sido consciente. Seis años después, por demasiadas razones, consideraba que no eran defectos tan terribles. De hecho le costaba considerarle paranoico.

Había otros que había descubierto más tarde y aún mantenía como defectos: Entre ellos estaba el hecho de que siempre intentase retenerla, que mostrase sus sentimientos de forma clara sólo cuando ella intentaba alejarse. Había ocurrido, poco antes de lo de la Antártida, cuando decidió irse. En el pasillo de su casa le había dicho todo aquello sobre que ella le había mantenido honesto. Se habrían besado, si no hubiese sido por lo de el shock anafiláctico, lo de ser secuestrada y todo lo demás.

Pero sabía que tampoco habría ocurrido si ella no hubiese decidido marcharse.

Podría considerar un defecto su modo de ocultar sus sentimientos si no fuese porque era consciente de que ella los ocultaba más y mejor. Mulder nunca había sido demasiado claro pero siempre había dicho, de forma extraña, anárquica, inapropiada, a menudo sin darle oportunidad de réplica, de forma tan brusca que era imposible tomarle en serio, tomarlo con calma, digerir lo que decía.

En general, cuando sentía que la estaba perdiendo. Porque había un sentimiento que Mulder no ocultaba desde hacía demasiados años: que la necesitaba.

Aunque Scully nunca había entendido muy bien para qué.

Los Pistoleros le creían, había otras personas que le creían, Diana le creía. Ella le llevaba la contraria, incluso cuando le creía.

-Quizá sea eso, -murmuró con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, tenía claro que él la necesitaba aunque ni se acercaba a saber si iba a ser capaz de ayudarle.

Y el maldito avión seguía sin avanzar colgado del cielo en medio de ninguna parte.

Eran demasiados años y eran demasiados recuerdos para seguir dudando de lo que seguía dudando: de que hubiese algo más allá de esa necesidad que en algunos momentos le parecía patológica. Porque había algo más que Mulder llevaba tiempo sin ocultar, desde luego el suficiente para darse cuenta. De hecho, ella se había dado cuenta en múltiples ocasiones, sólo que luego siempre encontraba un modo de dejar a un lado ese conocimiento: Mulder llevaba mucho tiempo sin ocultar que la quería, que la quería de verdad, sin condiciones ni condicionantes, sin razones y con ellas, mucho más allá de lo que la necesitaba.

Y, en ese momento, pensó que sólo había sido conciente de ese hecho para temerlo, había huido de ello, había cerrado los ojos, se había empeñado en creer que no era así por miedo a hacerle daño, por miedo a no corresponderle y tener que abandonarle. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad también temía lo contrario, que él le hiciese daño, ser sólo alguien útil, necesario incluso, pero nada más. O incluso, como había ocurrido ya una vez en su vida, que a pesar de todo aquellos sentimientos sólo sirviesen para destrozarles

A ambos.

Quizá fue el cansancio, la desesperación, no ver las luces de Washington a pesar de que ya deberían aparecer o la sensación de que iba a saltar en pedazos si seguía pensando en ello, pero Scully hizo una promesa, una de esas que hacía tiempo no pronunciaba por su costumbre de acabar rompiéndolas: Se prometió que, si lo lograban, si Mulder salía de aquello sano y salvo, dejaría de temer lo que sentía, dejaría de huir de ello, y dejaría de una vez por todas de evitar sentirse feliz.

Las luces aparecieron y Scully supo que rompería su promesa.

Pero nunca se permitió volver a dudar respecto a lo que sentía.

**24.-TIEMPO**

_If you want a father for your child _

_Or only want to walk with me a while_

_across the sand_

_I´m your man._

I´m your man, Leonard Cohen_._

-Siempre parece que va a haber tiempo para todo.

Son las primeras palabras que dice Scully, en horas quizá. Mulder no tiene claro cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entró por la puerta y pudo verlo todo escrito en sus ojos. El "no" rotundo y definitivo, la certeza de que ya no había posibilidad. La última oportunidad de tener hijos desaparecida.

Desde ese momento sólo un abrazo mantenido, sentados en el sofá.

Intenta convencerse de que sólo es algo de ella, como ha intentado desde el momento en que se lo pidió, en que le dijo con aquella sonrisa nerviosa que quería que él fuese el donante pero que no tendría que ocuparse de nada más. Pero ahora es consciente de que nunca llegó a convencerse.

-¿Estás dormido?-, le pregunta aún sin mirarle.

-No, no estoy dormido.

Está semi-tumbada sobre él, la cabeza sobre su pecho, algo relacionado con oír latidos. Dejó de llorar hace tiempo. Mulder había empezado a pensar que ella sí se había quedado dormida.

-Supongo que es algo inevitable, inherente al ser humano, pensar que siempre hay tiempo. Para irse, para quedarse, para decir y desdecir, para hacer, para tener, para conseguir, para vivir, en definitiva. Cuando pensaba que iba a morir, tardé en ser capaz de luchar, en convencerme que aún quedaban cosas por hacer, al principio sólo podía pensar en lo que ya no podría hacer. Siempre piensas que hay tiempo y, cuando te das cuenta de que no es tanto, resulta difícil no perderlo pensando precisamente en lo que ya es imposible.

Ahora sí le mira, pero Mulder no sabe qué decir. Nunca ha tenido tan poco claro qué decir.

-Estoy cansada, Mulder, estoy muy cansada.

-Deberías intentar dormir,-murmura él.

-No me refiero a eso.

-Sé que no te refieres a eso.

Pero es que no se le ocurre nada que pueda cambiar nada. Quiere que se duerma para que deje de pensar, que el tiempo pase muy rápido y pueda superarlo. Quiere olvidar lo que ha sentido durante ese tiempo en que la posibilidad ha estado ahí.

Olvidarlo aún antes de definirlo.

-Estoy cansada de pensar que habrá tiempo.

-Lo sé, Scully.

Se abraza a él lentamente, las manos en sus costados y un temblor difuso, mezcla de cansancio, tensión y llanto. En realidad quiere ser fuerte y decirle que se vaya, pero se siente incapaz. Entiende más que nunca porqué suele mentirle diciendo que está bien: Ésta es la otra opción, deshacerse entre sus brazos.

Sería mejor haber mentido y llorar sola. Imposible, pero mejor.

Mulder sigue buscando palabras que no existen. Sólo la aprieta contra su pecho, cada vez más, hasta casi hacerle daño. Pero a Scully ese dolor le tranquiliza, lo suficiente para dejar de llorar. Lo suficiente también para dejar de pensar en su dolor.

-Deberías pensar en ello, Mulder. Tú nunca piensas en ello. Te has olvidado de lo que es vivir para ti mismo. A veces dudo de que alguna vez lo hayas hecho. O, quizá, no lo has olvidado. Quizá sólo lo dejas estar en algún lugar oscuro de tu mente. Ni siquiera lo sé.

Se incorpora y le mira fijamente. Mulder le teme. Lleva tiempo temiéndolo pero ahora está ahí, a punto de ser pronunciado.

-¿Lo deseabas?-, pregunta Scully. Se lo ha preguntado a sí misma desde el principio, ahora necesita saberlo.

-Deseaba lo que tú deseabas.

-Sabes que no es esa la pregunta.

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Mulder sabe eso y también que, sea cual sea la respuesta (la cual cada vez está más clara), a ella le dolería escucharla en este momento. Así que no responde.

Mantiene su mirada, la acaricia y no responde.

-Tú aún tienes esperanza,-acaba diciendo Scully, con una sonrisa rota, sabiendo que no habrá respuesta e intuyéndola.-Intenta no olvidarlo del todo.

Se recuesta de nuevo, se siente ya lo suficientemente agotada para quedarse dormida.

Mucho tiempo después, Mulder susurra un "Sólo más allá de los milagros".

**25.-TAN LEJOS, TAN CERCA**

_And if you listen, I can´t call_

_And if you jump, you just might fall._

Stay (Faraway, so close), U2

El dolor les aleja durante un tiempo.

No hay muchas palabras que añadir a nada. Los dos saben que se quieren, se necesitan, se tienen, mientras caen las malas noticias. El fin de la esperanza fue la primera. Mulder aún no sabe cómo aceptarlo, Scully intenta mantenerse entera, pero sólo consigue sentirse culpable por haber hecho que se implicase y por haberse permitido a sí misma volver a tener fe.

Se sienten cerca pero no saben cómo actuar. Todo entre ellos parece un laberinto cubierto de niebla. Tan pronto dicen como callan, culpan como se sienten culpables, creen que se equivocaron en un momento y luego que la equivocación fue otra. La unión se mantiene, incluso la felicidad en algunos momentos. Sin embargo, respecto a su relación, todo está dominado por una profunda sensación de sino, determinista e inapelable, de que no hay más salida que estar juntos porque no hay nadie más en el mundo que no esté a años luz.

"Lo que nos une es dolor y muerte", piensa Scully a veces. Luego recuerda que, lo que siente estando cerca de él, es todo menos dolor y muerte. Le suena a estúpida excusa para no dejar de tener miedo.

Sabe que deberían sentarse y hablar de lo que sienten hasta aclararlo pero lo deja, lo lleva dejando a un lado desde hace demasiado tiempo. Primero porque no lo tenía claro, luego por no echarse atrás, luego porque Diana había muerto y por la convalecencia de Mulder, luego porque acababan de saber que no podían tener un hijo juntos (aún le resulta extraño verlo de esa manera), la madre de Mulder, el cadáver de Samantha. Se plantea que nunca va a haber un momento de calma porque no recuerda uno duradero desde que le conoce, pero vuelve el miedo, al rechazo y a rendirse, al dolor de la pérdida, una pérdida que siempre está cerca.

Se ha prometido que no se dejará vencer por el miedo, que dirá lo que siente, que será consciente de que todo duele, de que es imposible huir del dolor, de que quizá no hay tanto tiempo como parece para cambiar de opinión y dar el paso…pero está demasiado acostumbrada a mirar hacia otro lado.

Mulder no lo intenta, sólo tiene el deseo y lo ahoga. Lleva años ahogando deseos, dejando el sexo a un lado, escondido en cajones oscuros, evitando implicarse en relaciones. Con Scully, sabe que ya está implicado. Podría no volver a acostarse con ella en la vida, podría incluso no haberlo hecho nunca y es consciente de que, aún así, estaría totalmente implicado. Es verdad que no le importa mucho cómo sea su relación, mientras exista y ella se sienta bien. Pero también es verdad que la desea y, a veces, se le hace difícil la situación. Sólo a veces, sólo un poco, detener una caricia antes de que vaya demasiado lejos, a veces resulta difícil pero, no preguntarse qué ocurriría, le resulta siempre imposible.

El problema es que está convencido de que Scully no quiere otro tipo de relación distinta a la que tienen. A veces llega a plantearse lo poco habitual que es que ella exprese sus sentimientos y que eso podría ser una señal. Luego vuelve a ocultarse tras el miedo, el eterno miedo a perderla.

Besos suaves, leves roces, sonrisas. Nada que diga demasiado. Nada que pueda volver a implicar un cambio que ninguno de los dos está seguro de desear. A fin de cuentas, las cosas no tenían que cambiar, ése era el trato.

Sólo una calma aceitosa, desesperante aunque anestésica.

Entre el caos y el dolor, buenos momentos.

Mulder piensa que tiene tanto de huída lo que está ocurriendo como lo que ocurría antes. "Nos acostábamos para olvidar la crudeza del mundo real, ahora lo evitamos para olvidar la crudeza de lo que sentíamos. Es la misma huída con distinto foco. Más fácil el sexo que mirarse a uno mismo, más fácil evitar el tema y hablar tranquilamente de tonterías amables que mirarnos a los ojos. Te parecía sórdido, dijiste, y no volviste a intentarlo, pero fue dentro de esa sordidez donde estuviste a punto de decirme que me querías, donde más has sonreído, donde más has llorado, donde más cerca te he sentido, donde más cerca me has sentido. Sólo tengo una palabra tuya, una decisión que aún ignoro en qué se basa, contra hechos. Tus adoradas pruebas grabadas en mi mente. Todo es complicado pero no todo es igual de complicado. Lo único que ocurre es que ahora es más difícil aclarar los sentimientos de lo que fue decir que nada iba a cambiar, que no había nada más que el deseo de estar cerca. Sí, sé que yo también me mentí. En realidad nos mentimos demasiado a nosotros mismos para poder considerar que nos mentimos el uno al otro. Ese es el problema y también la razón por la que es imposible guardar rencor. Ahora es más difícil volver y reconocerlo que seguir hacia ninguna parte. Más difícil aceptar la realidad que cargar con la culpa. "

Se tumba en su cama y mira la pared que le separa de la habitación de Scully, la eterna pared de todos los moteles y hoteles del país, que cambia de color y sentido, que siempre es el mismo muro visible, y piensa en esas cosas.

Intenta recordar y colocar su relación en el tiempo, ver una pauta, una evolución, razones y hechos. Y cree que tiene razón al pensar así.

Pero también que Scully ha tomado una decisión y es ella, en todo caso, quien debe dar el paso.

También cree que le ha hecho daño y se lo volverá a hacer.

También cree que no sienten lo mismo.

También cree que ella tiene miedo, y él, y que es lógico tenerlo.

También cree que hay mucho que perder.

Cree cosas y más cosas hasta quedarse dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**26.-PREGUNTÁNDOSE**

_Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you  
[…]I would do anything for love, and I'll be there ´ til the final act  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way tonight_

_I'd do anything for love, Meat Loaf._

Lleva media hora preguntándose porqué llevaba media hora preguntándose porqué ya no se acuesta con Scully. Acaba de darse cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo ha estado lanzando una pelota de base-ball contra la pared de separación entre sus habitaciones. Se sorprende de que no haya venido a gritarle. Está tumbado en la cama, con los pies sobre el cabecero, el avión sale a las diez de la mañana y son las dos. Es incapaz de dormir y la tele no funciona.

La primera media hora le llevó a un par de conclusiones: Es que ella no quiere y le parecía sórdido. Tras esas conclusiones lo único que logró fue una ligera sensación de tristeza, una intensa añoranza y una profunda sensación de fastidio.

Es incapaz de entender cómo podía considerarlo sórdido. Entiende que no quiera, esas cosas pasan, pasan mucho más a menudo de lo que uno quisiera: las personas no quieren acostarse contigo, bueno, ocurre, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Pero, ¿sórdido?…Después de aquellos meses, de todos los momentos en que habían estado tan sumamente cerca, mirándose a los ojos, diciendo cosas que, al menos él, no decía precisamente a cualquiera y todo parecía tan abierto, real, sincero, claro, perfecto, profundo. Tan profundo. Y se sentía tan cerca de ella que creía imposible, imposible que fuese lo que fuese no estuviesen sintiendo lo mismo. Fuese lo que fuese.

Quizá a veces hubiese sido brusco, precipitado, rápido, sólo sexo, sólo una huída, un modo de escapar de la realidad, pero otras veces…

Es capaz de aceptar que aquello no había sido lo habitual entre personas perdidamente enamoradas, quizá no lo habían sido, está claro que ella no y no piensa volver a planteárselo respecto a sí mismo en este momento porque en este momento tiene que decidir de una vez por todas qué demonios ha pasado.

Porque ha pasado semanas dolido, semanas intentando ser comprensivo y volver a lo que eran antes, semanas obsesionado con aquel maldito escritor hijoputa que no sólo se la llevó a la cama, cosa que puede soportar, no de buena gana pero lo puede soportar, sino que además logró entenderla. Entenderla. ¿Cómo puede alguien con dos dedos de frente entenderla?

Lanza la pelota con fuerza.

Ha pasado tiempo con el cerebro hirviéndole y tiempo tratando de aceptar lo de Diana, tiempo preocupado del tema del bebé pero necesita un tiempo y lo necesita ya, para decidir porqué las cosas han acabado así.

Es una cuestión de orgullo profesional. Necesita saberlo, entender cómo es posible que para Scully todo fuese nada, todo fuese sexo, frío, vacío, sin sentidos, sin sentimientos más allá de algún tipo de compasión mutua, quizá.

Todo lo que para él significa tanto.

Scully entra por la puerta de comunicación, sin llamar, sin saludar, los ojos entreabiertos. Mulder piensa que debería taparse con algo, no es que esté desnudo pero sí lo suficientemente poco vestido para que se note en qué ha estado pensando. Pero no hay nada a mano.

-Mulder, ¿por qué lanzas una pelota contra esa pared?

Está enfadada y él se siente pequeño, muy pequeño.

-Es la que está enfrente de la cama.

-Bien, ¿por qué lanzas una pelota contra la pared?

-Es que no podía dormir. No funciona la tele,- acaba diciendo.

Es obvio que ella está enfadada o lo estaría si estuviese lo suficientemente despierta para ello.

Le mira y retira la vista. No parece incómoda, sólo molesta. Vuelve a su habitación y reaparece con su maleta. Por un instante Mulder piensa algo que no es capaz de creerse del todo, obviamente la ha malinterpretado. La tristeza le envuelve, absurda, molesta, infantil.

-En mi habitación sí. Vete a mi habitación, pon la tele y haz lo que te dé la gana mientras no implique demasiado ruido. Mulder, hemos acabado con un caso hoy, mañana tenemos que estar en Los Ángeles y las personas normales dormimos.

Se deja caer sobre la cama sin esperar siquiera a que él se levante. Le empuja las piernas con la mano y da la vuelta a la almohada sobre la que él tenía apoyados los pies.

-Lárgate, por favor,- gime.

El se sienta y la mira. Desearía preguntarle, preguntarle montones de cosas, someterla a hipnosis, hacerle un interrogatorio, inyectarle el suero de la verdad, lo que fuese con tal de saber la respuesta "¿Qué es lo que sientes, qué es lo que piensas, qué te une a mí y qué te separa y por qué, por qué, por qué nunca me lo dices? Y, ya que estamos en ello, ¿a qué coño se refería aquel cabrón con qué estabas enamorada y por qué me empeño en pensar en ello?"

Pero todas esas preguntas le parecen absurdas, tontas, inmaduras. Desde luego no son preguntas para hacerle a alguien como Scully, ni siquiera cuando esté despierta y no enfadada. Quiere darle libertad y no atosigarla…y se da cuenta de que sólo quiere eso con la estúpida esperanza de que algún día vuelva a él.

Entonces vuelve la añoranza, la tristeza y el fastidio.

-Mulder, ¿por qué sigues aquí?-pregunta ella sin abrir del todo los ojos.

-No lo sé.-Es cuanto se le ocurre decir. "Porque no entiendo del todo porqué tengo que irme" también se le ocurre pero no lo dice.

-Quiero dormir, ¿entiendes?

No lo entiende del todo, no entiende porqué prefería dormir con él hace un par de meses y ahora le echa de la habitación. Nunca le había echado así de la habitación, ni siquiera antes. Pero se levanta y se va, porque a las anteriores se ha unido una fuerte sensación de ridículo, el ridículo de pretender que algo es como ya está claro que no es.

-Que duermas bien, Scully.

Ella ni siquiera contesta.

Pero la almohada huele como su pelo y toda la calma que ha logrado mantener desde aquella noche se desmorona. No es que haya sido fácil, ha habido momentos en que resultaba duro quedarse en el gesto, en la suavidad de una caricia, de unas palabras amables, pero lo ha mantenido como algo que tenía que ser así. Ahora ni siquiera lo entiende, no es capaz de determinar de dónde vino aquella decisión, porqué se sintió tan dolido, porqué no pudo ser sólo un mal momento.

-Porque ella no lo busca, -se responde

Y cruza el límite. Hunde la cara en la almohada y se deja arrastrar por esas imágenes en las que ha intentado, no sin esfuerzo, no demorarse cada vez que surgían.

Puede verla, escucharla, sentirla, olerla, saborearla, con toda nitidez. Desnuda, gimiendo, suave, empapada, rodeándole, sus ojos clavados en los de él, podría estar ocurriendo ahora si no fuese porque algo se rompió aquella noche, podría estar debajo de él en este mismo instante, la sensación se hace insoportable pero, cuanto más duele, más se hunde en ello. Ya no puede reconocer el olor en la almohada y lo odia, odia todo, se odia, la odia mientras sigue recordando todos aquellos momentos en que estaba claro que no había razones para tener una pared de por medio, nada de por medio, piel sobre piel, más allá incluso.

Escucha los golpes en la puerta. No le da tiempo a pensar antes de decirle que pase. Se tapa con la manta, intenta controlar la respiración.

-Mulder, siento molestarte pero he pensado que…

Le mira y él piensa que es imposible que no se dé cuenta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?,- le pregunta con extrañeza. La luz es tenue pero no lo suficiente.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué…

-Lo siento, no quería, no pensé…Lo siento.

Scully huye cerrando la puerta. No sabe dónde meterse. Piensa que no debería dejarse afectar por algo así pero no puede evitar sentirse confusa, avergonzada y excitada.

Se mete en la cama maldiciendo a Mulder que se las ha arreglado en una hora para no dejarle dormir, hacerle cambiar de habitación, quitarle el sueño y preocuparla.

Excitarla también pero, quizá si no piensa en ello, desaparezca. O no. Es resistente pero ver esa expresión está un poco más allá de lo que puede soportar sin inmutarse.

-Scully.

Desde luego que él esté en la puerta de la habitación no va a ayudar.

Ni siquiera le mira, ni responde.

-¿Si te digo que no es lo que parece, sonreirás?-, continúa él. Nervioso.

Scully sonríe, le mira, responde.

-Lo siento, no debí entrar así.

-¿Qué querías?

-Parecías…alterado. Sólo quería preguntarte porqué. Ahora ya no me apetece demasiado. Exceso de información, ya sabes.

Mulder piensa por un instante que es probablemente el peor momento para preguntárselo pero esas palabras son como una bola de nieve que ya ha empezado a rodar y siente cómo le arrastran hacia la cama junto a la que se arrodilla y salen, a borbotones, como si no tuviesen que ver con él.

-Llegué a hacerte daño. No supe…ver que te estaba haciendo daño, ¿verdad? No fui capaz de ayudarte, sólo de hundirme contigo.

Ella espera un momento, le mira extrañada, tierna, absolutamente sorprendida.

-No. No es eso. No lo entiendes.

Le abre la cama invitándole a entrar.

-Ven, anda, esto va a ir para largo. Dormiré en el avión.

Y le cuenta muchas cosas, más de las que Mulder recuerda que le haya contado nunca, sobre lo vacía que se sentía y cuánto confiaba en él, sobre tener hijos y aquello que él dijo respecto a que esperaba que no les separase, sobre sentir que le pedía demasiado y no tener del todo claro si estaba siendo egoísta, sobre el miedo a que se estuviesen equivocando al llevar su relación de un modo distinto y la posibilidad de perder la amistad que tenían.

A Mulder le parece un cuento coherente aunque desordenado, dulce y cálido, y, como a él le gustan, sin moraleja.

Se acerca a recordar que lo único que quería era la moraleja esta vez, pero la sensación de cercanía le puede.

-En realidad, Mulder, -acaba diciendo ella, ya casi dormida de nuevo-lo que temía era hacerte daño.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme,-responde él. Se le ha contagiado el sueño y, aunque ronda su mente algo sobre estar enamorada y escritores locos y tatuajes y sordidez y porqués y palabras exactas…todo flota demasiado confuso y lejano. Mientras que Scully está cerca. Vuelve a estar cerca, como aquella mañana mientras se miraban a los ojos, frente a frente, cosas que no cambian.

-Sorprenderte, ¿te sorprende que tema hacerte daño?-Scully teme por un instante haber dicho demasiado. Teme y se siente ridícula ante la posibilidad de que él considere que no podría hacerle daño.

-En absoluto. Lo que me sorprende es que me lo digas…y que no me lo dijeses. –Se acerca más, ha estado intentando mantener ciertas distancias pero ya está demasiado dormido y es demasiado tarde.-No, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, -repite antes de dormirse. Con preguntas aún dando vueltas, pero sintiendo que importan mucho menos.

**27.-PRUEBAS**

-Dime.  
-No lo diré: entre tus labios me tienes,  
beso te doy, pero no claridades.

_Agua en la noche, Pedro Salinas._

Llueve, como si el cielo fuese a desaparecer y el agua tuviese prisa por llegar al suelo. Scully está sentada en el asiento del copiloto, esperando a que Mulder compruebe lo que ella tiene claro: que la oficina del Sheriff ya está cerrada. En la radio dan el parte meteorológico, que dice lo que ya sabe, que va a llover durante el resto de la tarde y toda la noche.

Y se pregunta cuantas cosas que ya sabe tendrá que seguir oyendo mientras piensa en llegar al motel y dormir, lo único que pueden hacer ahora, a no ser que a Mulder se le ocurra que pueden hacer otra cosa.

Que seguro que se le ocurre.

Le ve hacer señas desde la puerta de la oficina del Sheriff, niega con la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, Mulder, ya lo sabías.

Se acerca, paraguas en mano, aunque resulta bastante inútil a causa del viento, los zapatos empapados.

Cena caliente, cama caliente y dormir hasta las ocho, las siete quizá. Por favor, nada de visitas al cementerio de madrugada.

Mulder mete el pie en un charco. Scully sonríe a su pesar. Y algo ocurre. Algo en ese tropiezo tonto en esa acera llena de grietas provoca un escalofrío y Scully piensa que debería desnudarle y secarle. Se mueve incómoda en el asiento.

-Por Dios, Dana, no tienes quince años.

Claro que no. No los tiene. Algo le dice que por eso precisamente esa imagen que se ha colado en su mente en la que Mulder está sentado en la cama de un motel cualquiera temblando, envuelto en una toalla y ella está sentada a su lado, rodeándole por la cintura con las piernas, abrazada a él, frotándole la espalda para que entre en calor, es una prueba más de que no los tiene.

Mulder entra en el coche, tira el paraguas sobre el asiento trasero. Parece molesto.

-¿Por qué….llueve?

Arranca el coche. Ella piensa que debería haberse quitado el abrigo, también está mojado. La imagen sigue ahí.

-Verás, pequeñas partículas de polvo permiten que el agua se condense…

Se detiene aposta. Le mira de reojo y ve como intenta disimular una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo,-dice él.-Son las nueve y media, no se puede hacer nada hasta mañana, iremos al motel, cenaremos y nos acostaremos. Sí, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste.

-¿Nada de cementerios hoy?

Mulder le mira algo sorprendido. No hay nada que hacer en ningún cementerio. Luego entiende que sólo es un modo de hablar.

-¿Cuándo he insistido yo en ir a un cementerio a medianoche bajo la lluvia? A veces no sé qué imagen tienes de mí, Scully. Cualquiera que te oyese…pensaría que tengo algo de siniestro.

-No, por Dios. Quién iba a pensar eso. El hecho de que fuese lo primero que hicimos juntos no es motivo.

-Eso pienso yo.

-El hecho de que se haya repetido en numerosas ocasiones…dejémoslo en que no es para contarlo.

Mulder la mira sonriendo. Ella mira la calle, con una sonrisa suave. Encuentra una belleza extraña en la ciudad al atardecer, el sol al fondo bajo nubes grises, llueve copiosamente y las calles están vacías, iluminadas por una luz diáfana. Se siente bien. Intenta evitar la otra imagen pero no la montaña de recuerdos, de todos los atardeceres, amaneceres, noches, mañanas, tardes, en el coche, en moteles, en cementerios, hablando, esperando, buscando. Juntos, en silencio, en calma, en paz. En esa extraña paz tumultuosa que implica estar con Mulder.

-¿Qué pensabas de mí al principio?, -le pregunta él. Tiene ganas de hablar. Realmente le ha fastidiado el retraso del avión que provocará un retraso aún mayor en el caso. Es un día perdido pero ha sido un día agradable. Esperar con Scully hace que esperar suene muy distinto.

-No sé, -se encoge de hombros, sin mucho interés.-Que eras inteligente, abnegado, un buen psicólogo, un obseso del trabajo,…algo peculiar. Lo que me habían dicho, básicamente.

-Así que no esperaste a formar una opinión propia. Ummm peligroso.-Quiere más respuesta o más juego. Van juntas, cree, y no andan lejos hoy.

-No es que tu forma de actuar me lo negase, precisamente. –Le mira con las cejas levantadas y Mulder piensa cuánto ha cambiado todo y a la vez qué poco en siete años.-Muertos que salían de sus tumbas, cruces en la carretera, hemos perdido siete minutos,

-Fueron nueve.

-…nueve minutos (nada que decir respecto a la obsesión por el trabajo), abducciones, me creo lo que dicen los locos pero no me creo lo que dicen los cuerdos,…

-No fui yo quien apareció desnudo en tu habitación hablando de que los extraterrestres me habían dejado su señal.

Se arrepiente de decirlo: Extraterrestres dejando señales en Scully no es precisamente la definición de un buen chiste. Teme que le haya molestado.

-No estaba desnuda.-replica Scully golpeándole el brazo.- Tú también te hubieses asustado.

-No, no venías desnuda, sólo te quitaste la bata nada más entrar.

-Llevaba ropa interior.

-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo así.

-Sé que llevaba ropa interior y sé que lo sabes. Años viendo supuestas fotografías de avistamientos no es excusa para que tu memoria fotográfica retoque imágenes.

-No estoy seguro de que sea precisamente esa costumbre la que ha modificado el recuerdo pero, dejémoslo estar.

Scully vuelve a sonreír y a golpearle el brazo. Decide que tiene que retirar ya esa imagen que se ha formado en su mente o, si siguen hablando y alguien nombra el contacto físico innecesario, habrá que preguntarse quién es el experto. Pero no puede evitarlo, intenta recordar si alguna vez ha ocurrido, exactamente así, exactamente eso…Cree que no, sólo es una bonita mezcla de hechos que si recuerda.

-¿Qué pensaste tú?,-dice sólo por hablar.

Mulder finge reflexionar un instante.

-Que eras una espía.

Scully sonríe al pensar que aquello duró unos… ¿días?, ¿horas? ¿Un par de minutos?

-Bueno, al parecer ambos acertamos. -No quiere haberlo visto pero lo ha visto, en sus ojos, durante un instante, una ligera alerta. -Al menos en aquel primer momento.

Y la tensión provocada por su escapada con el Fumador, que por fin había parecido diluirse en los últimos dos días, reaparece.

-Mulder, ¿el adjetivo "paranoico" aún no ha aparecido en esta conversación verdad?

No hay nada jocoso en su tono. Es consciente de que no debe darle importancia, sólo es el reflejo de un antiguo miedo, pero no puede evitar que le duela.

-Lo pensé al principio y era cierto al principio. Eso es todo.

Mulder se reprocha haberlo mostrado. Es algo estúpido y lo sabe pero Scully traicionándole es su "hombre del saco" particular: Da igual que sea ridículo, da miedo.

-Lo creíste al principio y dejaste de creerlo, pero no de pensarlo.

De pronto parece que hace más frío. Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultan tras los edificios. Ambos quieren volver a donde estaban unas cuantas frases atrás, pero no saben cómo.

-Scully, eres la única persona en la que confío y no, quizá lo pienses pero no, porque seas la única en que puedo confiar, no es un hecho desesperado ni provocado por la eliminación de otras opciones, sino porque eres la única que ha demostrado ser digna de confianza. Tú misma lo has dicho: Pensar no es desconfiar, pensar a veces sólo es buscar pruebas para algo que ya sabes. Yo ya sé que confío en ti.

Scully a veces piensa que Mulder dedica sus horas de insomnio a pensar frases odiosamente perfectas que decirle. Porque no es posible o no sería justo que esas sentencias que le suelta a veces surgiesen de pronto. Hay tantas cosas que Mulder ha dicho y que se han quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente que se pregunta si habrá sitio para más. Pero siempre aparece otra.

Ella también le dice cosas, sí, claro que se las dice, pero no recuerda ninguna que merezca grabarse a fuego.

Recuerda un "lo que faltaba" en respuesta a un "te quiero", y un considerable número de pucheros, lágrimas, besos en la frente y "me voy antes de hacer algo que me apetecería, porque eso no puede ser bueno".

Una vez le dijo que sólo se jugaría la carrera por él y él contestó algo sobre amor y té…Al menos aprendió de aquello, no se puede decir lo mismo de ella.

Lo malo, lo peor para ser exactos, es que ella necesita de esas pruebas, las guarda, las memoriza y las repite en su mente. Pero no las da. Aquella noche en aquel motel, cuando todo se torció aún no sabe hacia dónde, le recitó sus pruebas de que se mantenía a su lado, pero sonaron a reproche y lo sabe. Eran un reproche, además dicho para evitar hablar de que realmente, en cierto modo, se estaba alejando de él. Le parece injusto y le duele pero no sabe cómo evitar ser como es. Porque, si de algo ha servido aquello, es para darse cuenta de que no quiere alejarse.

Quiere estar cerca, quiere tocarle y no tener que preocuparse de hasta qué punto. La imagen que se ha acomodado ya en su mente es sólo una de tantas y no puede negarse que aparecen a todas horas.

El deseo está ahí y no esta hecho de sexo, tristeza y soledad, ya ni siquiera añade el "no sólo de eso". Está hecho de deseo, de cariño, de confianza, de otras palabras a las que no se les puede poner un "pero" que justifique su miedo. El miedo le arrastra y eso le avergüenza.

Piensa en el Fumador, en su tristeza, pero sobre todo en esas jodidas palabras: "Moriría por Mulder pero no se permite amarle". "Vaya si me lo permito", pensó, y tuvo que desmontar la palabra "amarle" de formas distintas para ver como encajaba en su modo de comportarse con él. Por supuesto que le ama, pero no se permite amarle. No es tan contradictorio como parece, tiene pruebas de que no lo es, porque lleva tiempo haciéndolo y sin saber cómo salir de esa situación.

-¿Me psicoanalizas, Mulder?

No es una pregunta que desea haber hecho, aunque a la vez se odia por estar buscando cómo huir de ella.

Mulder la mira algo sorprendido. Creía que sólo guardaba silencio algo avergonzada por haber reaccionado así, pero parece que ha habido mucho más dentro de ese silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Scully intenta quitarle hierro al asunto sin retirar del todo la pregunta. Prefiere disfrazarlo de juego aunque realmente quiere saber qué pasa por su mente cuando piensa en ella.

-Bueno, eres psicólogo, ¿dirías que alguna vez me has psicoanalizado?

Mulder sabe una cosa, y es que esa es una de las preguntas que aparecen en los libritos de "Cómo mantener una buena relación con las compañeras de trabajo con las que te has acostado y que te importan un mucho más de lo normal" dentro de la lista "Preguntas sin respuesta correcta".

-No sé, Scully, eres médico, ¿dirías que me alguna vez me has hecho un examen físico?- Ella le mira fingiendo reproche.- Vale, no es lo mismo, a ti te molestaría que te psicoanalizase mucho más de lo que a mí me molesta un examen físico.

Otro hecho que Scully odia: Mulder sabe arreglárselas para decir la verdad y que no suene como algo demasiado serio, mientras que ella transforma en demasiado serios sus intentos de evitar la verdad.

-No has respondido,-le dice con una sonrisa irónica.

Mulder aparca el coche y suspira. "Por supuesto que sí y por supuesto que no, en parte, por partes, lo he intentado, lo he evitado, claro que lo he hecho, mil veces, y ninguna lo he dado por válido porque…te veo demasiado cerca para poder verte con nitidez."

-Digamos que…si tuviese que ser tu psicólogo, te recomendaría otro especialista. Ya puestos, un especialista en otra rama de la psicología. He visto temblar tus manos, en ocasiones, mientras me curabas. Lo mío sería…es un poco más difícil de controlar.

El frío se ha ido de nuevo, a un lugar muy lejano. Scully le entiende, le entiende a la perfección, "estoy demasiado cerca para que me veas", piensa, "y también estás un poco ciego para no darte cuenta de cuánto cuesta controlar ese temblor".

Ahora hay otro temblor que no puede controlar. Hay algo en ese coche aparcado en las afueras de una ciudad de cuyo nombre ni se acuerda que se le ha colado hasta el fondo del alma y le está haciendo temblar. Sabe que se escapará y se perderá en la nada en cuanto abran las puertas y no le apetece que eso ocurra aún.

-Tú necesitas la fe, yo necesito las pruebas. Es un buen sistema de trabajo pero…-se calla el hecho de que va más allá del trabajo.- ¿Por qué dirías tú que necesito tanto las pruebas?

Mulder se siente estúpido, un inútil como lo que se supone que es, como lo que se supone que Scully le está pidiendo que sea, un psicólogo, ya que no es capaz de determinar si esa pregunta es retórica. La respuesta, en cualquier caso, es la misma.

-No quiero jugar a este juego, Scully.

Lo dice con suavidad, más bien con dulzura. No ve el temblor pero sí siente ese algo que está a punto de escaparse.

-Los dos sabemos que ya has jugado a este juego, -cejas levantadas, seguridad fingida-sólo te estoy preguntando por el resultado.

Él suspira de nuevo, mira al frente, intenta alejarse para verlo con nitidez, piensa, Scully y las pruebas, recuerda y analiza, le cuesta un poco y sabe que no va a ser un diagnóstico. Tampoco cree que ella espere eso.

-No son las pruebas,-comenta despacio, -es la seguridad. No necesitas las pruebas sino la seguridad que te aportan. Necesitas seguridad, controlar las situaciones, la necesitas para sentir que las controlas y, para ti, la seguridad es…cuantitativa más que cualitativa, de tal modo que nunca hay pruebas suficientes ya que siempre puede haber más de modo que ese nivel de seguridad aumente. Quizá porque…eres perfeccionista y buscas –"autosuficiencia no es la palabra, no debe serlo, buscar otra, no volver a nombrar la necesidad"-valerte por ti misma, ser capaz, eres activa ante los problemas y las dificultades y eso implica aportar soluciones, quieres resolver y, ante todo, no pasar a ser parte del problema y para eso es precisa la seguridad propia, no la ajena que necesitaría de fe y por tanto no podrías darla por algo seguro. Las pruebas te dan esa seguridad, que por otro lado, no deja de pedirte más pruebas.

Lo ha dicho todo sin mirarla. Cree que ha dicho demasiado. Se da cuenta de que está hablando de ella ante ella y eso no puede ser una idea demasiado buena, así que intenta redirigirlo al trabajo.

-Yo "quiero creer" y tú quieres saber. Hasta cierto punto, trabajar conmigo supongo que potencia eso. Quizá no sea exacto, quizá incluso se le puede dar la vuelta y decir que yo quiero saber y tú creer. Es un equilibrio difícil.

Lo último no le parece que tenga mucho sentido pero, precisamente por eso, le da fuerzas para volver a mirarla. Y se encuentra con sus ojos húmedos y una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Todavía me vas a dejar compartir mesa contigo en la cena o ahora es cuando me dices que me meta mi opinión por donde me quepa?-"El humor es bueno", piensa Mulder, "el humor salva vidas".

-¿Sabes lo que es el empirismo, Mulder?

-Por supuesto, me lo has explicado varios miles de veces.

Scully sonríe de forma abierta, las lágrimas parecen retirarse.

-Tiene que ver con que, en las mismas condiciones, el mismo proceso siempre dé los mismos resultados.

-Exacto,-dice ella con una sonrisa triste y cierto orgullo.

-Y añadiré una vez más que eso es difícil cuando el proceso se esconde, y viaja a la velocidad de la luz, y el gobierno intenta ocultarlo, y es algo tan desconocido que no podemos prever su comportamiento ni encerrarlo en una botellita para ver si sigue teniendo extraterrestres dentro un par de años después.

Pero Scully, una vez más, no está pensando en Ovnis. Esta pensando en ellos. Y en un hecho que no se repite, se mantiene, bajo distintas condiciones, bajo cualquier condición. Hay muchas palabras para nombrarlo con sutiles diferencias en su definición y a ella ninguna le gusta demasiado. No son palabras seguras.

Prefiere el concepto, un concepto cada vez más claro, cada vez con más pruebas de esas que, sea totalmente correcto o no el análisis de Mulder, necesita. El concepto que tiene que ver con poder compartirlo todo con alguien, sentirse cerca, sentirse parte, sentirse, simplemente, con ese algo que les envuelve estén donde estén y que, aunque lo parezca, nunca se escapa por más que abran o cierren puertas. Esa paz que surge a veces al mirar los ojos de Mulder, aunque a menudo en ellos haya todo menos paz. Esa paz que, algunas veces, sólo algunas, ha sido capaz de poner en ellos y que le ha hecho sentirse, más que nunca, parte de la solución, segura, necesitada, querida, plena.

-En realidad, a veces, el resultado también es el mismo aunque cambien las condiciones.

Y Mulder piensa que debería devolver su maldito diploma o dejar de dudar de que Scully está hablando de lo que cree que está hablando.

-¿Las mismas luces en distintos cielos?

-Sí, las mismas luces en distintos cielos.

Scully sonríe. No se siente del todo cómoda en la seguridad pero por más que la explore intentando encontrarle grietas, se parece tremendamente a la seguridad. Sólo respecto a sí misma, pero esa es la historia de siempre y se permite rellenar con fe los espacios que hablan de que, quizá, aún haya mucho por hacer. Se hará. Ella empezará a hacerlo, siente que ya ha empezado.

Están cerca. Pocos centímetros. Mulder quiere muchas cosas, tantas que no sabe por dónde empiezan. Lo de investigar hasta encontrar un modo de leerle la mente suena bien pero precisaría tiempo y, quién sabe, quizá ella tenga razón y eso sea imposible. Luego está el método clásico, las preguntas, sólo que ese método no funciona bien con Scully: Empirismo.

Le acaricia la sien, retirándole el pelo. Pregunta aunque, al igual que la caricia, sólo es un gesto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scully?

Por un instante, cree que va a ocurrir, porque Scully abre la boca y va a decir algo pero entonces la luz de unos faros le hace retirar la mirada y volver, a donde siempre, a lo de siempre.

-Nada nuevo, en realidad. No te preocupes.

Un coche ha aparcado tras ellos y ella se da cuenta de que no pueden seguir ahí ahora. No puede hablar ahora y no sabe bien qué era lo que tenía que decir, de todos modos. Ni siquiera puede sólo besarle para decirle algo aunque sea sólo parte.

¿Qué iba a decirle a fin de cuentas?

Necesita horas de insomnio para decidirlo.

Mulder sonríe con cierto desdén. Salen del coche. Él, dudando si merecería la pena disparar al conductor que les ha interrumpido o si simplemente debe aceptar que Scully no dice, Scully nunca dice. Scully necesita pruebas, lo suyo es buscarlas. Pero no darlas, no recordar que los demás también las necesitan.

O puede que todo sea más complicado y el miedo que siente tenga una base que va mucho más allá de su torpe análisis. O puede que todo sea más sencillo y sólo él quiera verlo complicado. Puede que ella tenga claro lo que quiere, y aún más lo que no quiere.

**28.-AQUÍ**

_Burning bridges, one by one_

_What I'm doing can't be undone_

_Burning bridges, Garth Brooks._

Caminan en silencio, un silencio incómodo, desagradable, hasta las habitaciones. Sin mirarse, pensando. Scully, en que debería haber hablado, dicho algo, en que tiene que empezar a hacer porque él está dolido, cada vez más. Calcula unas 9 posibilidades contra una de que sea eso. La 1 es que ella no entienda nada y que Mulder, simplemente, le tenga cariño. Mucho, pero sólo eso.

Mulder no piensa, discute. Sigue discutiendo en su mente lo que no se atreve a discutir con ella: Porqué no le dice simplemente lo que quiere y lo que espera de él.

Que le diga lo que siente, lo da por imposible.

Scully se detiene frente a su puerta, juega con la llave entre las manos, siente que algo se le escapa. Quizá no para siempre pero sí colina abajo, y que tendrá que hacer el ridículo movimiento de correr y correr tras ello hasta llegar al fondo y entonces empezar a buscar. Cada instante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le parece infinito y precioso, de modo que, cuando él introduce la llave, no puede permitirlo.

-Mulder.

-¿Qué?

-Te has callado algo.

Se acerca, sin mirarle.

-No, Scully, yo diría que tú te has callado algo.

Está visiblemente enfadado. Ni se preocupa de ocultarlo.

-Algo de lo que piensas de mí. La peor parte supongo.

Permanecen junto a la puerta. Mirándose entre el reto y la tristeza.

-Estoy helado, -acaba diciendo él. Está temblando.

Entra, y Scully le sigue sin saber muy bien porqué pero sintiendo que no hay otra opción. Está a media colina y ahora lo ridículo sería volver atrás.

Mulder se sienta y se quita zapatos y calcetines.

-He pisado un charco,-dice. Incluso en esa frase hay rabia.

A Scully le hace gracia la combinación de obviedades y novedades que ha escuchado en la última media hora. Ríe levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia?

-Nada, nada, lo siento.

Él entra en el baño y sale con una toalla y aún más enfadado.

-Autosuficiencia, Scully, una inmensa e increíble autosuficiencia que deja fuera…

Se detiene. Quizá es demasiado. Es cierto pero es demasiado y sabe que ella es consciente de ello. En parte las preguntas sí eran retóricas.

Se quita el abrigo y la chaqueta, se afloja la corbata. El pasillo estaba helado pero en la habitación hace un calor insoportable o él siente un calor insoportable, agobiante por la humedad. Camina hacia la ventana, de espaldas a ella para no acabar la frase.

Scully ha dejado de reír. Soporta lo de la autosuficiencia, no lo que él no ha dicho.

-Yo no te dejo fuera.

-Por Dios, Scully, te fuiste con el Fumador sin decir nada. Un problema familiar pero, eh, todo estaba bien. Todo está siempre bien. ¿Eso no es autosuficiencia?

-¿Cuántas veces te has ido tú a la otra punta del maldito mundo sin avisar?

-Era para protegerte.

-Tenía que hacerlo y tenía que hacerlo así, ya hemos tenido esta conversación. La hemos repetido una y otra vez.

-De acuerdo, volvamos a las conversaciones que no hemos tenido. ¿Qué ibas a decirme en el coche?

-Nada.

-¿Sabes que pienso de ti y de las pruebas? ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Te lo he preguntado, ¿no?

Mulder la mira, él sí sabe lo que decir pero no cuál va a ser el final de esa conversación. No puede ni imaginarlo. Pero aún está lo bastante dolido, por todo, por todo lo que no sabe y siente que debería saber.

En otro momento quizá sentiría que en parte es responsabilidad suya.

-Necesitas las pruebas porque necesitas aprobación y, si tienes pruebas de todo, nunca podrás equivocarte, nunca podrán decirte que no tienes razón.

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí.

-No, Scully, no te equivoques: Pienso miles de cosas de ti. Sólo no preguntes las que no quieras saber.

Se mantienen de pie, mirándose a los ojos, a tres metros de distancia. Scully piensa que es ridículo, vuelve a preguntarse si tiene quince años pero la respuesta salta al instante: Si tuviese quince años recorrería ese espacio, daría los pasos, quizá dudando, pero lo haría. Porque si los tuviese no habría vivido todo lo que ha vivido y no estaría muerta de miedo a la vista del daño que se pueden hacer. Que ya se están haciendo. Que ya se han hecho demasiado.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a las cosas de las que no hemos hablado, Scully? Igual va siendo hora, igual hasta se está haciendo tarde.

Cuando le ve dar el primer paso, lento pero decidido, siente que tiene que hablar. No por decir, sólo para mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Dos, tres pasos.

-Lo que quieres, sería una buena opción.

Cuatro, cinco, un par de centímetros de sus labios.

-¿De qué quieres pruebas? O ¿qué es lo que quieres? Te doy opciones.

-Son preguntas difíciles.-todavía tiene voz, cree que eso es una buena señal. Que esté entrecortada y tiemble no tanto, pero no se puede pedir todo.

-Entonces también te daré tiempo. Un poco más. Luego esto cambiará. Luego habrá otras preguntas y, te aseguro, que me valdrá un sí, un no e incluso un puede.

Le besa, corto, fuerte y profundo. Scully piensa en la gravitación universal, cuando la distancia es lo suficientemente pequeña es inevitable. Aún se tiene en pie. Buena señal.

-¿Sí, no o puede?  
La voz, sin embargo, ha desaparecido.

Otro beso, lento suave, sentido, onda expansiva del primero, ya no hay rabia y Scully puede sentir eso. Recuerda, de pronto, cómo podía sentir cada pequeña variación en él cuando hacían el amor.

Y lo de mantenerse en pie se hace más difícil. Se hace más bien confuso.

Mulder se siente en la cuerda floja, es todo atención porque cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto, un ligero movimiento hacia atrás, bastaría para detenerle.

Pero no hay tal.

Le besa el rostro, con una suavidad infinita, como si fuesen aún las ondas de ese primer beso perdiéndose lentamente. Susurra en su oído, la voz ya rota.

-Sí, no o puede, por favor.

Quizá es el temblor en la voz o quizá la desesperación lo que mueve las manos de Scully hasta su cintura, sólo un roce, un ligero movimiento, suficiente.

Y Mulder recuerda que era más fácil hablar así, que una de las cosas que no podía soportar haber dejado atrás era lo claro que resultaba todo con ella, hablando así. Y esa claridad le ciega. El susurro se hace gemido, el eco de ese gemido en ella le hace empujarla, sólo un par de pasos, sobre la cama. Scully se deja caer, él se mantiene sobre ella hasta que abre los ojos.

-¿De qué quieres pruebas esta vez?

Pero ya no hay rabia, más bien súplica.

-No te estoy pidiendo pruebas.

-Pero las quieres. No sé si sobre ti o sobre mí, o ambas, pero las quieres. Las necesitas.

Scully se acerca a besarle mientras le rodea fuertemente con las piernas, pero él le sujeta las manos sobre la cabeza, suave aunque firme.

-Shhh, habla primero.

Demasiados sentimientos confusos. Piensa que las pruebas son exactas y es obvio que eso es maravilloso.

Mulder no debe entender ese hecho.

Sentimientos confusos aunque puede que exactos pero tiran en dos direcciones, ni siquiera es preciso determinarlos para ver esa tendencia. Unos hablan de huir y otros de dejarse caer, de permanecer ahí. Si sale ahora de esa habitación nada de lo que está ocurriendo volverá a repetirse. Mulder se esconderá, y sabe hacerlo aún mejor que ella, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Todo volverá hacia atrás, como si el tiempo pudiese mágicamente moverse en ambas direcciones.

Lo que es peor: no volverá hacia atrás, salir de esa habitación no es volver al pasillo. Es un error, el tiempo no se mueve de forma mágica, nada vuelve a dónde estaba. Esa es la cuestión. Si sale de esa habitación, algo se romperá y será para siempre. No se puede deshacer lo que está hecho, sólo se puede romper. Si se queda, tampoco volverán atrás. De modo que es simple, muy simple: Haga lo que haga, estará en terreno desconocido. Cada pequeña decisión contará y será irrevocable.

-Suéltame las manos.

Lo dice con toda la suavidad que puede. Aún así, ve la culpa en sus ojos. Le suelta. Hace un gesto de retirarse, pero ella le acaricia la cara, lentamente, y eso le inmoviliza.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Mulder.

-Soy consciente de ello, créeme.-Suena irónico, no enfadado, ya, pero irónico.

Y Scully sonríe.

-Y hay muchas que yo no sé.

Mulder se inclina levemente, susurra casi sobre sus labios.

-Pregunta.

-¿Sabrías tú decirme acaso lo que quieres?

Mulder piensa. Primero, que Scully es bastante buena dándole la vuelta a las cosas. Luego, que quiere hacerle el amor pero eso, por más que ahora le parezca una prioridad, no lo es. Después, que efectivamente es algo difícil de responder. Pero no es necesario porque, esta vez, la pregunta era retórica, tiene gracia, teniendo en cuenta que es la primera que hace sobre él.

-No es algo fácil de determinar. ¿No crees?

-Sé lo que quiero.

-Pero no darle forma. Ves, ahora sí me entiendes.

Mulder se tumba sobre el costado, pensando en que debe pesarle y en que no podrá no besarla, a pesar de todo lo que está diciendo que en parte le molesta y todo lo que no está diciendo que en parte necesita saber. Pero Scully vuelve a rodearle con las piernas y a acariciarle.

-No apuestes a que te entiendo. Nunca dices nada, Scully. Siempre estás bien, siempre puedes hacerlo sola, siempre "No es necesario". Siempre callas. Te entiendo, en parte, de acuerdo, pero resultaría mucho más fácil si me dijeses las cosas. Dijiste que temías hacerme daño. Ni siquiera dijiste porqué, de qué manera. Dijiste que estabas cerca pero no porqué te alejabas y sigues sin decir lo que quieres.

"Si me quieres, si me necesitas, si sientes que me tienes". Las tres cosas suenan tan altas en la habitación que ninguno de los dos puede creer que no se hayan pronunciado.

Y los dos quieren oír un "Por supuesto" en el beso que empieza, aunque no esté. Aunque quizá nunca vaya a estar.

Caderas antes que manos, manos antes que labios y labios antes de que todo se confunda, de que las camisas se desabrochen, demasiado rápido y las pieles hagan contacto de forma eléctrica deteniéndoles en un instante, en un abrazo demasiado fuerte. Un dolor que se echaba de menos.

-Estás rompiendo las normas.-Hay una mezcla de risa nerviosa y voz rota en deseo en esas palabras de Mulder.

-¿Qué normas?

Ella le besa el cuello. No sabe qué normas son ni le interesan demasiado en estos momentos.

-Dije que primero hablar y después hacer. -Mordisco en su hombro y Mulder se pregunta si de verdad merece la pena seguir el juego-Aunque estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo.

Pero Scully sigue el juego, por algo parecido a que está demasiado feliz y demasiado triste para no hacerlo.

-Hablas demasiado, Mulder. Eso es parte de lo que me he callado antes.

Le besa en la boca, recuerda lo que era eso, todo su cuerpo lo recuerda a la vez. Todo su cuerpo le pide recordar el resto. Le desabrocha los pantalones, hunde las manos lentamente bajo la tela, sus dedos se mueven suaves, pulgares sobre los huesos.

Mulder susurra en su oído un "¿Dónde has estado?".Recorría su espalda en un arañazo que acaba de volverse manos abiertas que apenas la rozan. Ella le mira a los ojos.

-Aquí.

Porque siente que sus manos siempre han estado sobre él. Temblorosas, pero seguras. Era cuestión de formas, pero siempre era la misma cuestión.

-Mentira, -dice él en una sonrisa que dice lo contrario y que, en esos momentos, lo es todo para Scully: Prueba de que lo cree.

-Sabes que es verdad.

Quizá es la mayor confesión que ha hecho al respecto, piensa él, tanto que se sorprende de no haberla esperado. Se da cuenta de que, con Scully, la costumbre de no decir siempre habita en las palabras más que en los hechos. Y cree. Porque nada de lo que está ocurriendo, ni las manos de ella recorriendo su cuerpo ni el modo en que acepta y responde a sus caricias, deriva de los hechos ni de las palabras. Es una constante.

Distintas luces en distintos cielos, las mismas luces en distintos cielos y la misma luz en el mismo cielo. Para él eso también son pruebas y se siente responsable por primera vez esa noche, de estar empeñado en no ver.

-Sé que es verdad, pero...

Otro beso que le calla, quizá con razón. Hablar es hablar y el resto es idioma.

De modo que da el último paso decidiendo creer, olvidar el método y fijarse en los hechos.

Aunque Scully sigue hablando, supone que algo relacionado con seguir manteniendo el control, cuando se coloca a sus pies y arrastra la ropa que le queda retirándosela.

-¿Sabes? Sigue siendo Moby Dick

-¿Qué sigue siendo Moby Dick?,- murmura besando sus tobillos.

-Lo que buscas.

Se arrodilla sobre la cama, a sus pies, la barbilla sobre las rodillas de ella observándola, recreándose.

En parte sin querer, sólo porque no puede evitarlo, sólo porque la imagen atrapa sus ojos.

En parte queriendo, porque el recorrido quiere acabar en los de ella y quiere ver que hay en ellos.

Ese viaje sin tacto pero que parece tenerlo sobre su cuerpo hace que Scully acepte que lo que intenta es mantener cierto control, como ese estúpido reflejo de mantener el aire dentro cuando estás bajo el agua, aún sabiendo que no vas a resistir más por ello.

-Hablas de la verdad en singular, siempre lo haces. Quieres encontrar la verdad que está ahí fuera, como una ballena blanca única, con nombre propio, inmensa y fantástica, bella aunque terrible. Y no te das cuenta de que en realidad la verdad es un conjunto de pequeñas verdades, que a veces están muy cerca, diría incluso que muy dentro, nadando confusas, de todos los colores, a veces bastante oscuras.

El recorrido termina, en sus ojos hay demasiadas cosas para poder analizarlas todas, un mar completo.

-Eres un mal pescador, Mulder.- Esa era la última burbuja de aire, ahora le falta.-Bueno, lo último probablemente sea falso, pero querías que hablase.

Mulder mantiene la mirada sonriendo a pesar de que se muerde el labio inferior. Ella siente que está ya en el fondo, sin aire.

-Que dijeses, quería que dijeses. No es lo mismo que hablar.

Mantiene la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, desliza las puntas de los dedos, rodillas abajo a lo largo de los muslos y Scully abre las piernas de forma casi inconsciente, en ese recorrido que se le hace eterno, esforzándose en mantener los ojos abiertos, seguir hablando.

El se inclina y besa su vientre, ella cierra los ojos. Rodea su espalda con las piernas, atrayéndole aún más. La besa subiendo por su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciándola. Los labios ya en su cuello, susurrando su nombre sobre su piel, su nombre que es de él, y que le hace pensar que son siempre los mismos, que nada cambia mientras cambia, que nada va a cambiar en ese nuevo camino, en esa nueva decisión.

Siempre ha estado ahí, y él, y ambos seguirán estándolo el uno para el otro ocurra lo que ocurra, deje de ocurrir lo que deje de ocurrir y vuelva a ocurrir lo que vuelva a ocurrir.

Tener el control es saber cuándo y cómo perderlo, decir a veces es dejar de hablar y querer quizá es más que actuar en consecuencia pero desde luego empieza por ahí.

De modo que actúa, en consecuencia, siente, dice, ambas cosas son lo mismo porque se preguntan y se responden constantemente, movimiento con movimiento, beso con beso, gemido con gemido, manos a manos, caricia a caricia, en una conversación en la que parecen estar más de acuerdo que nunca y en la que ninguno de los dos quiere callar una sola opinión porque todas tienen cabida.

Scully está sobre él, le tiene dentro, la siguiente vez que es consciente de algo con forma definida en lugar de mezcla móvil de cuerpo contra y con cuerpo. Abre los ojos y ve los suyos abiertos, mirándola, el gesto contraído, formas de nuevo mezcladas.

Todo dicho en unos segundos que no tienen porqué decir nada, pero dicen, más que nunca. Aunque, mientras se deja caer tumbándose a su lado, es consciente de que siempre han dicho más de lo que ella quería reconocer. Y sonríe como sabe que nunca antes ha sonreído después de hacer el amor.

Porque ha olvidado cosas sobre consecuencias que hacía demasiado que no era capaz de olvidar.

Piensa en ello, intenta incluso meter un "Y, ¿ahora qué?" pero no puede. Quizá más tarde, otro día, en otra vida, nunca se sabe.

Pasan los minutos, el dorso de la mano sobre el hombro de él, sólo por mantener el contacto. Cree que se ha dormido, se vuelve a mirarle y entonces la sonrisa desaparece, porque Mulder está despierto, los ojos bien abiertos, mirando el techo.

Triste.

Lo intenta pero no hay otras posibilidades: Triste.

-Mulder.

-Dime,-dice volviéndose hacia ella. Ve la pregunta en sus ojos.-Sólo pensaba.

Scully debería preguntar "¿en qué?", ambos lo saben, pero Scully no pregunta, al igual que no responde.

Y Mulder no se siente capaz de decir que pensaba en el bebé. Extraño, cree, pero es así. La relación es fácil pero no es la causa, la causa es otra. Han vuelto a su mente ideas sobre que igual Scully sí ha estado siempre ahí, como ha dicho, y que ha estado porque quería. Eso ha traído el bebé, la imposibilidad y la idea de que es una pena.

Todo lo que ha podido pensar en los últimos minutos es un repetido "Es una pena".

-¿Te sientes mal?-, acaba diciendo ella. "Te arrepientes" es demasiado difícil de decir.

-No es eso. No es eso en absoluto.-Esboza una sonrisa forzada pero tranquilizadora.-Sólo pensaba. Pero no te preocupes,-continúa, acariciando su mejilla.-Me encantan los peces de colores, aunque no los sepa pescar.

Ironía y humor. Tranquilizadores aunque Scully quiera saber mucho más, muchas más pruebas. Le fastidia pero lo acepta.

-Olvida todo lo que he dicho.

-Se hará lo que se pueda, pero no apuestes.

Espera un instante, pero no hay más respuestas. Acaba pensando que será mejor dejarle solo un momento. Mejor si es sólo un momento.

-Iré a por algo de comer.

Se sienta sobre el borde de la cama. Demasiado lejos para Mulder.

-Será tarde.

-Había una máquina de sándwiches,-responde sin mirarle.

Mulder la agarra fuertemente de la cintura justo antes de que se levante, la tumba a su lado, la aprieta con fuerza.

-Luego.

-Mulder...

-Sólo un momento, sólo un momento.

Pero se quedan dormidos en ese momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**LUNA LLENA**

**29.- CONCLUSIONES**

_I don't pretend to know what you want…_

_But I offer love._

_Distant sun, Crowded House._

El problema siempre son los espacios vacíos.

Cuando empieza la investigación de un caso, hay que fijarse en dos cosas: La veracidad de los datos que se tienen y todo aquello que se desconoce. Hay que comprobar lo primero e ir rellenando lo segundo en la medida de lo posible. Al final, si hay suerte, puedes sacar una conclusión.

Tienes unos datos: fotos, declaraciones, evidencias,… Te trasladas al lugar y buscas, preguntas, interrogas, analizas. Todo se va amontonando en carpetas y hay que colocarlo en orden para que tenga sentido. Esa ordenación no es siempre clara. A veces cuesta bastante saber qué ocurrió primero y qué después, quién miente, qué es importante y qué superfluo. Responder al qué, quién, cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué. Es un trabajo difícil, no siempre se consigue.

Mulder ordena los datos del caso sentado en el despacho. Scully, frente a él, revisa lo ya ordenado. Pero Mulder está acostumbrado a los casos de modo que, mientras lo hace mecánicamente, piensa en los espacios vacíos, en la línea temporal, en ellos. Y resulta difícil sacar una conclusión.

Aquella mañana no hablaron. Se despertaron tarde pero se vistieron despacio, en silencio, mirándose. Justo antes de salir de la habitación rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo y la besó en la frente. Hablaron del caso en el desayuno.

Todo ha sido trabajo desde entonces. De vez en cuando, una mirada mantenida cargada de calma y de algo parecido a la seguridad. Mulder casi ha dejado atrás esa sensación de que tenía que sacar conclusiones, porque ahora parecen no importar.

El trato, en un principio, hace dos años, era que nada cambiaría. Siente que nada y todo ha cambiado, que nada y todo importa.

Las pruebas, el tiempo, los espacios vacíos, forman un conjunto extraño que a veces intenta colocar para encontrarle un sentido. Pero entonces la mira y ve esa calma. Y siente que todo está bien. Simplemente todo está bien.

Sea lo que sea.

-Nunca me pareció sórdido, Scully,- le dice de pronto.

Ella le mira interrogante pero luego sonríe.

-A mí tampoco.

Piensa que el tiempo cambia las cosas y eso es inevitable. Como lo es preguntarse si ha variado la opinión de Scully, su recuerdo o sólo las palabras.

-Era difícil de explicar,- continúa ella.-Es difícil.

Le mira un instante más y vuelve a los documentos, sin darle importancia.

"Era y es", piensa él. Siempre es difícil, no siempre se consigue. No hay nada cerrado, sigue cambiando, no habrá conclusiones y quizá la única conclusión a la que deba llegar es que no habrá conclusiones.

Pero siente que ya lo han conseguido.

Acaricia el dorso de su mano sobre la mesa. Scully la vuelve y entrecruza sus dedos con los de él, sólo un momento. Vuelve al trabajo.

Y Mulder piensa que no importa demasiado lo que ocurra, porque lo que ocurre siempre es lo único que importa. Lo que se mantiene y no lo que cambia es lo que les mantiene.

Quiere más explicaciones, siempre las querrá, es su forma de ser. Pero, al menos en estos momentos, siente que no las necesita.

No es algo que ocurra todos los días. Es algo difícil. No siempre se consigue.

**30.- SERENDIPIA**

"¿Por qué ahora?" es lo único que Scully se pregunta. La casualidad es tan inmensa que parece una señal.

Mulder piensa irse a Inglaterra a ver estúpidos campos de cereal donde algún estúpido con afán de protagonismo ha hecho señales. Nada que ver con el FBI, ni que eso importase…

Ella debería tener otra radiografía en las manos pero tiene esa. Daniel. ¡Daniel! Daniel está diez años atrás, no aquí y ahora, Daniel no debería estar aquí y ahora. Lo está.

Daniel es un recuerdo o varios millares de recuerdos de amor y lágrimas, culpa y dolor y esa sensación de que algo es para siempre. Sólo que el "para siempre" había pasado a ser parte del pasado.

El deseo y el temor de volver a verle o sólo volver a saber de él han aparecido y desaparecido durante esos años, como los días de fiesta. Algo que sabía que volvería pero que no estaba de forma constante. Se desvanecían con el tiempo, como el dolor y los recuerdos, como el amor hacia él. No es que llegase a pensar que iban a deshacerse en la nada, sólo que cada vez serían más difusos hasta casi no importar, como las cicatrices de las heridas que se hizo siendo niña. Estaba convencida de que nunca volverían a abrirse.

Ahora está de pie, en el pasillo de un hospital, ante la herida abierta, con algo parecido al dolor en la boca de su estómago. Todo porque una asistente ha confundido los sobres. Es tan estúpido que parece una señal.

Vuelve al mostrador, pregunta, intenta cerciorarse. Quiere coger a esa mujer y zarandearla, preguntarle cómo y por qué le ha dado ese sobre, preguntarle cómo cree que se siente al ver la radiografía del hombre al que amó. Y es entonces cuando es consciente de que ese hombre puede estar muriendo.

Y de que necesita verle.

"Una cita"-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Es como la canción de moda de un anuncio, Mulder quiere que deje de sonar en su mente pero no sabe cómo se hace eso. Se sienta junto a su maleta hecha para el viaje, debe tomar el avión en unas horas, el teléfono aún en la mano.

Una cita. Scully tiene una cita. ¿Scully no llevaba años sin tener citas? O quizá sí pero consideraba que no era asunto suyo y nunca se lo dijo. Ahora puede que considere que sí lo es y que debe decírselo. Lo único claro es que debe hablar con los Pistoleros para consultar si existe ya por fin una maldita máquina capaz de leer en el cerebro de las personas porque es definitivo que ése es el único modo de entender que cojones pasa por la maldita cabeza de Scully.

Una cita. No sabe si tiene derecho a sentirse molesto por ello, teóricamente no. Más vale que sólo teóricamente porque está molesto. Está celoso. Está dolido. Scully no va a ir con él, no está segura de poder ir a recoger unos papeles sin ni siquiera moverse de la ciudad porque tiene una cita. Probablemente está en su derecho o algo así pero… Una cita.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"El qué, Mulder. ¿Qué parte?"

Scully camina por la ciudad en lo que supone que es un día precioso de primavera. Siente el deseo de decirlo todo, sabe que causado por el simple hecho de que no puede decir nada. Quiere sentarse en un banco cualquiera, mucho tiempo, y hablar. Hablar a los transeúntes, contarles que, a veces, una se enamora de quien no debe y decide dar más importancia a lo primero que a lo segundo. O no lo decide, sólo ocurre hasta que se siente con fuerzas para decidir y decide que no debe. Entonces da un giro radical a su vida, se mete en el FBI y acaba siendo abducida, enfermando, curando milagrosamente, a punto de morir por la picadura de una abeja mutante, viendo un OVNI en la Antártida y cosas parecidas. "No señores", diría cuando todos pusiesen cara de incredulidad, "las películas de ciencia-ficción no dicen la verdad: Se quedan cortas."

Daniel ha vuelto a su vida, gravemente enfermo. Y aún la quiere. Y ella…no sabe nada. Sólo que quiere hablar, quiere hablar mucho sobre todas esas cosas de las que hace tanto que no habla, de las que nunca habló, cree recordar. De lo que fue su relación y lo que fue decidir abandonarle. De lo que es reencontrarse con él, las posibilidades abiertas, él enfermo, Mulder, lo que siente, la confusión.

Daniel le pregunta por su vida, no de forma directa, sigue siendo cauto. Lo es respecto a lo que ella pueda querer decir y querer callar como lo era respecto a lo que él podía querer decir y callar. Ella responde "Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo". El tacto de su mano. Es Daniel. Siente que es Daniel, él, el hombre al que amó con toda su alma, y todo parece derrumbarse muy despacio. Y nada parece indicar qué significa todo eso.

Camina y camina. Le duelen los pies, piensa en que existen taxis pero está el hecho de que ha estado a punto de chocarse con un coche. No quiere conducir. Tiene miedo a todo, de repente. Las calles a veces parecen estrecharse, volcarse sobre su cuerpo, como si fuesen a aplastarla. Sabe que sólo es su mente abrumada por todo lo que ocurre, Daniel enfermo, "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", "Ni siquiera sé lo que tengo", la mano de Daniel, sus ojos infinitamente tristes, Mulder en el pasillo hablando de perder cosas por estarse quieto.

Se sienta en un banco de un parque. Ha buscado inconscientemente un lugar abierto pero el cielo azul le ahoga del mismo modo.

La vida cambia siempre. A veces muy despacio y otras de pronto, en saltos, como una montaña rusa en la que hay un momento de calma, un tranquilo recorrido horizontal y lento sólo para que la impresión de la caída sea más fuerte. Quiere gritárselo a todo el mundo, a las personas que caminan tranquilas pensando que todo está bien, que su vida es segura y todo se mantendrá constante.

Desde que vio la radiografía, no ha pensado en que tiene que tomar una decisión pero ahora lo siente.

Lo curioso es que no hay lapso temporal entre la pregunta y la respuesta. Toda la explicación que se da a sí misma es un adorno, como redactar un informe y escribir las premisas cuando ya tienes la conclusión.

Se dice que sí sabe lo que tiene, tiene a Mulder. Un tipo raro que ahora está en Inglaterra cogiendo trocitos de cereal y mirándolos una y otra vez "¿Doblado, partido, cortado, signos de radiación? Origen extraterrestre, seguro" Sonríe. Mulder el siniestro, el loco del sótano, el buen agente que se echó a perder buscando marcianitos, el que te pide que vayas a Alaska a ver una cosa congelada cuando te estás muriendo. El larguirucho que, cuando te abraza, hace que parezca que él es el mundo entero y, el mundo, un universo demasiado lejano para dañarte. El que besa exactamente la 2ª vértebra cervical después de hacer el amor y dice que es un bultito muy interesante. El que acepta tener un hijo contigo y luego suelta que espera que eso no os separe. El que naufraga en las Bermudas y vuelve jurando que ha estado contigo pero no eras tú y entonces suelta que te quiere, y luego actúa como si nunca hubiese dicho tal cosa. Él. Ya está. No es que le tenga, es que le quiere. Así de simple y de tonto. Le quiere. A él. No hay más. Y quizá sea cierto que no sabe muy bien qué es lo que tiene con él, pero es lo que quiere. Es lo que hay. Nada ha sido igual, nada ha sido tan importante, tan intenso, tan fuerte, tan real, tan honesto. La vida cambia. Ella ha cambiado. Hubo un tiempo en que Daniel era el hombre de su vida, el hombre al que amaba. Ese tiempo se llama Pasado. Aún le quiere, por supuesto: porque le quiso.

Quiere a Mulder, todo lo que implica, quiere estar junto a él.

Y tiene que salvar a Daniel.

Es lo que hay.

Así de simple, así de tonto.

Scully habla despacio sin parar. Sentada en el sofá de Mulder, los pies descalzos sobre la mesa. Relata su historia, cómo amó a un hombre casado, cómo decidió tener una relación con él, cómo decidió dejarle. Es como abrir un diario delante de su dueño e ir leyendo, comprendiendo, sintiendo que en el fondo no debes, sintiendo cuánto significa y cuánto debe costarle. Pero en el rostro de ella está esa expresión de liberación, de que no pasa nada porque alguien lo sepa. Porque él lo sepa.

Nada de lo que le está diciendo le sorprende demasiado, todo es coherente, todo es ella. No podría creer que no se lo haya dicho antes si no fuese porque eso también es coherente, también es ella.

Se pregunta dónde están sus celos, porque no están. Se responde que, a fin de cuentas, sólo es un hombre sentado en el sofá junto a su mejor amiga oyéndole hablar de su vida. Eso es lo que es. Entre muchas otras cosas. Demasiadas para contarlas.

Ella dice que estuvo a punto de compartir su vida con ese hombre y se pregunta qué se habrá perdido. Mulder ve hogar, niños, paz, tranquilidad, calma. Opciones. "Maldita sea, Scully, todas las otras opciones eran mejores opciones para ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Y recuerda "Aquí, sabes que es cierto". Todos los pasos, todas las opciones, todas las decisiones, todo les ha llevado hasta ahí, hasta ese sofá, al té helado y los pies en la mesa, a estar juntos hablando de lo que ha ocurrido, a estar juntos. Y eso significa tanto, tanto, tanto…

Ella se ha quedado dormida. Le retira un mechón de pelo y la cubre con la manta. Piensa que es preciosa. Es Scully, no hay otras palabras.

Mulder no sabe si cree en el destino. No lo tiene claro. Recuerda una noche, hace años, en que se quedó observándola mientras dormía en el coche y empezó a hacerse preguntas sobre qué sentido tenía aquella mujer en su vida y cómo serían las cosas en el futuro. Pensó que le caía bien, que le tenía cariño, que era leal y una buena persona, que era una suerte haberla encontrado y que (por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender del todo) ella siguiese a su lado. Fue bonito, hasta que tuvo la profunda sensación de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. El miedo a perderla le hizo llorar y eso le dio aún más miedo. Un miedo que nunca había desaparecido del todo, hasta ahora.

-Todas las opciones eran mejores opciones: Estás loca,-le susurra.

Scully murmura en sueños, -Tanto…

**31.- EL PORQUÉ DE LAS COSAS**

_You should be loving someone,_

_And you know who it must be_

_´cause you'll never find Atlantis_

_Till you make that someone me._

_Looking for Atlantis, Prefab sprout._

Fue al sentarse en el coche alquilado, el volante a la derecha, cuando todo volvió. Oxford, Psicología, estudiar, noches en vela, fiestas, alcohol, alguna droga, juergas, autodestrucción, Phoebe, sexo, buscar el peligro, arriesgar, actuar primero, pensar después, libros de filosofía, nihilismo, la época Punk.

Recordó un infinito interés por aprender, un profesor hablándole de su curiosidad y su rebeldía, "Es usted brillante pero estúpido, señor Mulder". Él había sonreído con desdén. Escribió un relato sobre un chico que tenía una hermana increíblemente pequeña, diminuta, que un día se le escapaba entre los dedos mientras paseaban y quedaba perdida en un inmenso campo de cereal. Su profesor le habló de plagio, él sonrió con desdén. Recuperó la asignatura plagiando un relato que había leído en la biblioteca una noche de insomnio. Nadie lo supo nunca.

Phoebe le decía "Me gustas porque pasas de todo", él sonreía con desdén. Le contó lo de Samantha, sólo un poco, sólo parte. Ella dijo "Sé lo que necesitas" y le cogió de la entrepierna. No era la primera vez, tampoco fue la última.

Hacía veinte años de todo aquello. Veinte años. Las personas cambian. ¿En qué? ¿En qué había cambiado él?

Quizá en que ya no quería morir. La respuesta le asaltó en medio de una horrible rotonda. Le hizo pararse. Pitidos. Insultos. Salió en la primera salida, la equivocada. Varios kilómetros hasta el cambio de sentido y vuelta a la rotonda. Los carteles parecían escritos en otro idioma. Casi vio a Scully a su lado levantando las cejas y murmurando algo sobre mapas. Tomó el desvío correcto.

Mulder siempre había sido un hombre que buscaba. Un hombre marcado por su pasado que siempre miraba a un futuro incierto con la pequeña esperanza de que en ese futuro hubiese respuestas. El presente siempre era estación de paso. Pensó en ello, trescientas millas. Scully le dijo una vez que, si le soltasen en el desierto y le dijesen que la verdad estaba ahí, les pediría una pala, quizá una excavadora. A Scully le gustaba eso, aunque a veces no pudiese entenderlo. Aunque no estuviese con él en Inglaterra. A Scully le gustaba porque las cosas le importaban. No era psicóloga pero el análisis era más acertado. O quizá no era Phoebe, sino Scully. Quizá incluso él hubiese cambiado. Ahora le importaba vivir. No había pensado en ello, no es una de esas cosas en las que uno se para a pensar cuando lleva media vida considerando que no hay gran diferencia.

Había pensado en suicidarse varias veces. La última, unos años atrás, lo había desechado por Scully, pero había sido un sacrificio no hacerlo más que otra cosa, una cuestión de responsabilidad. Llevaba años sin pensarlo. Llevaba tiempo queriendo vivir.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado y una persona era la responsable de parte de esos cambios, sus sentimientos hacia ella de la mayor parte. No eran las cosas visibles las que habían variado, sino las otras, la visión del mundo, de la vida, de sí mismo. Scully estaba en todo, estaba en él, era parte de él. Y creía que él de ella, quería creerlo. Quería demasiado, quería más, quería todo.

Veinte años atrás solo quería olvidar. Había cambiado.

-¿Sabe qué es lo malo del asunto éste de los extraterrestres?,-dijo el dueño de las tierras sobre las que estaban las señales.

Mulder retiró por un momento la vista del cereal. ¿Doblado, partido, cortado, signos de radiación?

-Dígame.

-Que uno no puede denunciarles.

El hombre soltó una risa amarga. Estaba molesto pero le divertía sobremanera que aquel tipejo estuviese interesado.

-Si yo le contase…-, respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que busca usted exactamente?

Se acercó y miró sobre su hombro. Mulder suspiró molesto.

-Pruebas.

Lo cierto es que empezaba a pensar que no encontraría nada, que no conseguiría nada, que quería estar con Scully y que querría estar con ella aunque no hubiese dicho aquello de la cita.

-Sabe qué le digo: que no se puede saber. Lleva pasando años, esto de las señales. Dicen que si es la tierra, no sé qué de campos magnéticos, que si hongos, que si los platillos volantes. Vienen, miran, escriben cosas…pero nada. Al final nadie saca de qué es.

Quiso gritarle algo así como que por eso precisamente había que seguir investigando, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

-Pero, ¿sabe qué le digo?-el hombre puso la mano sobre su hombro. Mulder le miró, pensando ya que no podría hacer nada en calma mientras aquel hombre siguiese ahí.- Que es bonito. Son bonitas. Aunque me joda y me de un poco de miedo el caso es que son bonitas, mírelas.

Se levantó y miró. Por complacerle o porque le dejase en paz. Pensó en que eran bonitas desde el aire pero no a ras de suelo, sin embargo, al mirar, sintió que había algo mágico en ellas. Algo en el hecho de que existiesen, fuesen extraterrestres, críos haciendo algo para salir en los periódicos o extrañas fuerzas que aún nadie había sabido comprender.

-Pero los porqués son importantes, -se dijo más a sí mismo que al agricultor.

-Lo importante es que están ahí, qué quiere que le diga, el porqué…usted sabrá.

Mulder seguía mirando, con una expresión de tristeza que al hombre le dio pena.

-¿Quiere usted venirse a cenar?, es tarde. A mi mujer no le importará.

-No puedo.

-¿Le están esperando?

-Supongo.

-No haga esperar: Esto va a seguir aquí, la madre que lo parió.

No fue consciente del momento en que el agricultor se fue. No fue consciente de nada durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el sol se ocultó y el frío empezó a colarse hasta los huesos.

Pensó, que Samantha no estaba allí, Samantha no estaba en ninguna parte desde hacía mucho tiempo; pensó en que él ya sabía que existían extraterrestres y naves espaciales, los había visto con sus propios ojos; pensó que ya tenía fotos y muestras; pensó que los porqués importaban pero el caso era que las señales estaban ahí. Que quizá era hora de mirarlas y aceptarlas aunque no se tuviesen las causas. Eso era lo que le había dicho tantas veces a Scully.

Caminó hacia el coche, ya a la luz de la luna, pensando en que lo que quería era estar con Scully, hablar con ella. No estaría bien llamarla, tenía una cita, así que no estaba bien llamarla aunque se muriese de ganas y aunque supiese que ella cogería el teléfono y le escucharía. Esperaría un informe sobre cereal doblado, partido o cortado con posibles signos de radiación, y él le hablaría de cambios, de querer vivir y de que se moría de ganas de abrazarla. Entonces quizá oiría a un hombre a su lado murmurar "¿Quién es?" y se sentiría morir.

Quizá no le estaban esperando.

Y quizá se había acostumbrado a que le esperasen.

La cuestión es que Mulder nunca se había planteado, al menos en su vida adulta, la posibilidad de llegar a ser feliz, pero creía en la felicidad para los demás. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su vida estaba tan marcada por lo uno como por lo otro.

Era una idea lógica, surgida del análisis. La culpa por la desaparición de Samantha, la sensación de abandono por parte de sus padres, las discusiones constantes habían marcado su adolescencia. No había otras personas ni tenía fuerzas para acercarse a ellas. Psicólogos, profesores, algún amigo, poca cosa. Era "El siniestro" mucho antes de que le llamaran así, mucho antes de interesarse por lo paranormal.

Con el tiempo aprendió que el rechazo hacia alguien como él era una reacción lógica y eso sólo le llevó a aceptar dicho rechazo. Consideró que debía estar solo, que era la opción, ya que la vida de los demás era una vida normal. Quizá algunos también sufriesen insomnio, depresiones, tuviesen traumas y se sintiesen fuera del mundo, pero eran los menos, costaba encontrarles, y en general tenían una tendencia a la autocompasión que no siempre lograba entender. En parte porque había aprendido a fingir siendo demasiado joven, a hacer como si no importase, desoír tanto las risas como los comentarios compasivos, morderse el dolor, ignorar los gritos de sus padres.

Por otro lado, no le costaba relacionarse con la gente a un nivel superficial. Quien no le conocía le apreciaba en principio, era atractivo, inteligente, ingenioso, hablador, le resultaba fácil entablar conversación con cualquiera.

Cuando dejó atrás su casa y fue a la Universidad, pasó meses siendo algo así como una persona normal, ya que nadie le conocía, nadie sabía de su pasado. Hizo amigos, se divirtió. Hasta que empezó a sentir de nuevo la carga de lo que verdaderamente era, hasta que el tiempo trajo las preguntas y las pretensiones de intimar por parte de los otros. Sin embargo, era joven y se llevaba ser rebelde, por lo que pudo vivir varios años navegando entre el fondo y la superficie. En contacto con muchos pero sin dejar a nadie ver su interior. Se acostumbró a ello y llegó a pensar que su vida podría parecerse bastante a una vida normal, a pesar del aislamiento que mantenía en ciertos aspectos.

Luego estuvo la regresión, la nueva visión de lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella noche en que su vida cambió para siempre. Luego estuvieron los Expedientes X. Y Diana. Diana le aceptaba tal como era, de modo que le dejó entrar en su vida hasta el fondo. Luego ella le falló, o él a ella, daba igual, ambas opciones le rompieron en pedazos sin necesidad de decidir cuál de las dos había sido la causa de que se fuese.

Después de aquello no volvió a su "método para vivir" anterior. Decidió que la coherencia era todo lo que tenía y era lo que quería, coherencia entre lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y lo que hacía. Esa iba a ser su parcela de felicidad. Dejó de ocultar lo que pensaba, de ocultar su pasado, sus opiniones, su visión del mundo. Volvieron las risas y los comentarios, los conocidos que le retiraban el saludo cuando había gente delante y las advertencias sobre cómo podía perjudicarle su modo de actuar, pero ya no era un crío sino un hombre y podía con ello. Creía en lo que creía, era lo que era, pensaba como pensaba y no tenía miedo de gritarlo aunque nadie escuchase, eso le hacía sentir honesto.

La contrapartida era estar solo en su lucha y solo a secas.

Cuando Scully llegó, pensó que pronto se iría, luego que le fallaría. Siguió esperando ambas cosas durante cierto tiempo, hasta que fue consciente de que su método de mostrarse tal como era había dado por una vez el resultado opuesto al esperado. Scully le aceptaba tal como era. No era que le gustase, ni que estuviese de acuerdo con él, pero lo aceptaba. Y no se iba, y no le fallaba.

Quiso resistirse a quererla, pero no supo: No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien permaneciese. De modo que acabó en la situación de quererla desesperadamente, necesitarla incluso, sentirse infinitamente cómodo a su lado y al mismo tiempo seguir sintiendo que nunca podría hacerle más que daño. Se encontró en la situación de desear con todas sus fuerzas que permaneciese a su lado y al mismo tiempo que se fuese para poder tener una vida normal. Y, por más que en ocasiones se negase a admitirlo, siempre vencía lo primero. Nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejarse de ella y siempre se lo reprochaba a sí mismo pero siempre volvía a hacer lo imposible por retenerla.

Sólo en una cosa podía mantenerse: no pasar ciertos límites. Serían compañeros y serían amigos, pero ahogaría todo deseo de que las cosas fuesen de otro modo, mantendría las distancias. Le ayudaría en lo posible, en realidad la vida de Scully se había vuelto tan extraña como la suya y ella también necesitaba alguien que le aceptase, que supiese, que escuchase. La ayudaría y se dejaría ayudar. Pero no se implicarían a un nivel más personal.

Como idea estaba bien. Como idea lo mantuvo durante mucho tiempo pero, a nivel práctico, los límites eran tan difusos que casi era mejor no pensar en ello porque, mientras se alejaban y se acercaban, les separaban y les reunían, se salvaban la vida y se ponían en peligro, toda norma, parámetro, nivel y similares iban volviéndose absurdos. Y él tenía la sensación de que sus vidas estaban unidas y no podía evitar que le gustase, querer que las cosas siguiesen así.

Pensar que Scully también quería, por los extraños motivos que fuesen.

Así, llegó a aquel punto en que sólo era capaz de resistirse a una cosa: a la acción, a llevar la iniciativa, a intentar acercarse aún más, pero no pudo resistir reaccionar.

Como no pudo resistir el miedo que le producía perderla por ese cambio, fallarle, decepcionarla, pensar que ella podía pretender algo que él jamás podría darle porque estaba destinado a no ser feliz, a no ser una persona normal, a estar solo. De hecho, en parte, se permitió dar ese paso pensando que ella estaba ya en esa misma situación. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, quizá, los dos estaban empeñados en considerar su relación como una opción que surgía de la falta de opciones, como un modo de compartir el dolor para que pesase menos. Tardó en darse cuenta de que hechos, motivos, razonamientos, situaciones, causas, explicaciones, necesidad aparte, verdaderamente quería a Scully. De todas las cosas coherentes que había en su vida, nada era tan coherente con lo que pensaba y sentía como estar con ella. En el fondo, lo que les unía, no era precisamente el dolor y la única razón para no ver más opciones que estar juntos era que no quería otras opciones.

Por eso, aquella noche de luna llena, Mulder condujo durante horas pensando en ellos.

Llegó al aeropuerto y sonrió al pedir un billete para el primer vuelo a Washington.

**32.- EL PUNTO DE NO RETORNO.**

_Hay un punto a partir del cual no hay retorno posible:_

_Ese es el punto al que hay que llegar._

_Kafka._

La belleza puede llegar a resultar tan extraña en ocasiones que descubrirla resulta más doloroso que placentero. Quizá porque hace pensar que jamás la habríamos buscado allí, con esa forma, que puede que estuviésemos totalmente equivocados buscando otras cosas, perdiendo el tiempo.

Scully no es alguien que acepte con calma la idea de equivocarse.

Supone que por eso está caminando sin rumbo al amanecer bajo el paraguas de Mulder. En el fondo sabe que no es esa reticencia a aceptar un error la causa, sino otra reticencia aún mayor.

Se repite que existen los taxis y que es muy fácil sacar el teléfono del bolso y llamar a uno. Sabe sin embargo que no lo hará, que dará la vuelta más tarde o más temprano y volverá al piso de Mulder. Que la única razón para hacerlo es que él no despierte solo porque sabe que espera despertar con ella.

-¿Qué esperabas, Dana?,- se dice en voz alta mientras remueve con el pie el agua de un charco.

No sabe qué contestarse, ni a qué se refiere la pregunta. Luego, algo en el fondo de su mente empieza a repetir una y otra vez "Estas cosas pasan".

Cuando despertó sólo fue consciente de que le dolía todo, luego del sofá que no era el suyo. Fue entonces cuando le asaltó la sensación de que se había perdido algo importante.

Recordó que se sentía flotar y que hacía calor, antes de eso, estaba la sensación de la mano de él en su cara y antes él hablaba del significado de que estuviesen juntos. Pero no recordó haber oído cuál era ese significado.

Estaba atardeciendo aunque necesitó consultar el reloj digital de la mesa para cerciorarse. Se preguntó dónde estaría Mulder y supuso que habría salido a por algo de comida.

Caminó, más bien dio pequeños pasos por el salón, deteniéndose, mirando la pecera, los horribles cuadros, la mesita con la marca de las tazas de unas horas antes, todos los pequeños detalles que había visto moverse de un lado a otro, aparecer y mantenerse en aquella habitación durante los últimos siete años. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo estúpidamente feliz. Era un sentimiento que le resultaba irracional e infantil: Quería tocarlo todo, sentirlo todo, abrir los cajones y curiosear entre sus papeles. En ningún momento llegó a plantearse hacerlo, por supuesto, pero sí se planteó tumbarse en la cama de Mulder, sólo un momento.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, aún reprochándose aquella idea, se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, aún antes de verle.

Se detuvo, apoyada en el quicio, mirándole.

Y se quedó observándole mientras dormía, demasiado tiempo.

No es como si nunca se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de acabar enamorándose de Mulder o cualquier cosa similar: Quizá el problema estaba más bien en cuántas veces se lo había planteado.

Scully era una persona analítica y lógica. Por otra parte, no había tardado ni un año en darse cuenta de hasta qué punto les unía eso de estar juntos y solos. Estaba segura de que si, en cualquier momento en los últimos seis años, alguien, un desconocido, alguien ajeno a su vida, le hubiese preguntado con quién creía que era más probable que acabase viviendo, que llegase a tener un hijo, que fuese el siguiente con que haría el amor, ella habría pensado "Mulder, Mulder, Mulder."

La tentación venció, eso es lo que diría cualquiera. Scully, sin embargo, sabía que no tenía nada que ver; porque no sabía exactamente de qué modo pasó de estar apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta mirándole a pasar la mano sobre su frente, sin llegar a rozarle. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie, y algo la arrastró hacia la cama, le hizo inclinarse sobre él y desear con tanta fuerza rozarle los labios con los dedos que tuvo que hacer ese movimiento para paliar el deseo: pasar la mano por su frente sin rozarle, para luego tocarle el pelo, sólo un poco, así no se despertaría.

Sin embargo, Mulder se despertó y la inmovilizó contra la cama. No pensó, sólo sintió que había alguien sobre él.

-¡Por Dios, Scully! ¿Qué demonios…?

Se echaron a reír.

-Eso sí que son reflejos.

La abrazó de la cintura, pereza más que otra cosa: Scully no tenía coche y él quería seguir durmiendo. Abrazándola, a ser posible. Llevaba unos días pensando que quizá la había perdido en cierto modo. Necesitaba sus pruebas, palpables.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte, -murmuró.

Se lo planteaba pero era eso: Un planteamiento, un pensamiento, una posibilidad dentro de un conjunto de posibilidades.

Ahora es un sentimiento.

Hay cosas que uno olvida cuando lleva tiempo sin ellas, olores, sabores, sentimientos. Cuesta recordarlos porque carecen de forma definida y sólo dejan señales confusas mezcladas con recuerdos variables de los hechos relacionados. Pero un sentimiento en el recuerdo no es igual que un sentimiento. Por eso, al volver a enfrentarse a él, resulta extraño.

Durante demasiado tiempo, ha temido amarle y ha querido amarle. Ha estado convencida de que se acabarían haciendo daño y eso haría que se separasen. Ha pensado que quizá estaban tomando el camino fácil o el único camino.

Estaban solos y por eso tenían que estar juntos.

Y, entretanto, no ha querido ver que todo era mucho más sencillo o mucho más complicado.

Camina a paso ligero, echa a correr hacia su casa. Una parte de ella repite que es ridículo hacerlo, que tendrá tiempo de hablarlo con él, que ni siquiera va a sentirse capaz de hablarlo con él. Pero no puede evitar correr.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra, Mulder? Aún no me lo has contado.

Scully estaba sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina. Aún medio dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos. Se habían despertado y habían decidido cenar algo. Mulder estaba preparando una sopa de sobre y colocando sobre la mesa todo tipo de cosas para untar, algunas de aspecto poco fiable.

Sonrió sin mirarla.

-Había señales en los campos de cereal. Sólo eso.

Se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Desde cuándo las señales en los campos de cereal son sólo eso para ti?

La miró largamente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me fascina de esto? Supongo que tú piensas que las hacen personas y que crees que yo estoy convencido de lo contrario pero, lo que no logro ver, está por encima del quién: Nadie vio nada. Hablé con personas que habían estado allí pocas horas antes y pocas horas después. Nadie había visto ni oído nada. Sé que no es precisamente lo más extraño con lo que nos hemos encontrado pero no logro entender cómo, sea quien sea quien lo hiciese, nadie pudo ver nada. Son perfectas. Haría falta…tiempo, preparación, maquinaria. Al mismo tiempo, son perfectas, son señales perfectas pero nadie sabe qué quieren decir. Eso es lo que me puede.

"Entonces, ¿por qué has vuelto?" pensó Scully.

-Conocí a un tipo. El dueño de una de las tierras. Me dijo que le asustaban pero no podía evitar pensar que eran preciosas. No le importaba la razón porque no cambiaba lo uno ni lo otro.

Mulder permaneció mirándola fijamente, en silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió en Inglaterra, Mulder?- repitió ella con gravedad.

-Pensé mucho en ti.

-¿En qué?

-En por qué estás aquí.

-Y, ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?

-A la de que tenía que volver para preguntártelo.

Scully se levantó a apagar el fuego, para no mirarle, para recobrar el aire.

"Érase una vez una chica que huía y se metió en el FBI y le encargaron vigilar a un agente al que consideraban peligroso por sus ideas…"

-Esta tarde decías que todo nos había traído hasta aquí.

Volvió a sentarse frente a él, acercó la silla y dejó de huir de su mirada.

-Me pregunto si…eso es todo, para ti.

-No.

Mulder suspiró, en parte aliviado, pero sólo en parte.

-No es cierto que volví para preguntártelo. Volví para estar aquí. Quería, simplemente, estar aquí. Has dicho qué…te preguntabas qué te habrías perdido. Y pienso que sabes perfectamente lo que has perdido. Yo sé lo que has perdido. Y no entiendo del todo porqué quieres…Sé que te importa el trabajo, que te importa descubrir la verdad y descubrir a quien la oculta pero…

-Así que es eso-dijo Scully asintiendo despacio.

"…Poco a poco fueron arrancándole a esa mujer todo lo que le importaba, estuvieron a punto de arrancarle su propia vida, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez le hacían más fuerte, le hacían tener más claro qué debía hacer y dónde debía estar…"

-Sé lo que he perdido y sé por culpa de quién. Sé de quién no es culpa. Sé quién ha estado a mi lado y quién ha estado en mi contra.

-Pudiste irte, puedes irte. Todas las opciones eran mejores opciones y aún lo siguen siendo.

-Pero no eran mi opción y no lo son. No elegí lo que he perdido y sí elegí lo que tengo.

"…junto a quién quería estar. Por todas las razones"

-Y ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Scully quiso gritar "A ti" y "a mí" y "a nosotros", "lo que quiero, lo que queda, lo que somos, lo que siento". Tanto que sólo pudo ahogarlo abrazándole, mientras él lloraba.

-No es culpa tuya, Mulder-fue cuanto fue capaz de decir.

No hablaron más, lo dicho y lo no dicho se mantuvo en el abrazo, durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que Mulder dejó de llorar y murmurar cuánto lo sentía, hasta que ella dejó de responder una y otra vez que no era su culpa. Hasta que la posición empezó a ser realmente incómoda y él se levantó sin soltarla.

Aún en la cama se mantuvieron abrazados, ya en silencio, acariciándose despacio y sin rumbo, sin pensar, sin planes ni intenciones, sin destino a lo largo del cuerpo, como un lento paseo en calma, mirándose a los ojos. Al menos hasta que los párpados de Mulder empezaron a pesar demasiado y comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, que sólo tenían que ver con el placer de quedarse dormido así.

-Te estás quedando dormido, -susurró Scully sonriendo. –No hace falta que lo evites.

-Pero sólo por fuera.

-No sabía que se podía dormir sólo por fuera. ¿Se descansa igual?

-No, es mucho mejor. Me duermo por fuera y por dentro te sigo acariciando. Lo he hecho muchas veces… algunas ni siquiera estabas.

-Y yo sin saberlo.

-Pues tenlo en cuenta. Dentro de un momento, cuando esté roncando y ocupe demasiado espacio, y te robe el edredón…y te empuje…y …me dé la vuelta golpeándote…no digo que no me despiertes y me grites…pero piensa que por dentro siempre estaré acariciándote y mirándote a los ojos… siempre…

-Siempre es demasiado tiempo, -murmuró Scully, aún sonriendo con cariño.

Pero sólo recibió un sonoro ronquido por respuesta, lo de ocupar toda la cama le llevó varios minutos. Para entonces Scully aún tenía los ojos llorosos, aún le miraba fijamente.

Y sintió que nunca saldría de allí. De esa cama, de ese sentimiento, de él. Que estaba en él y él en ella y eso era tan inamovible como variable podía ser lo que ocurriese entre ellos, como lo había sido. Que estaba atada a Mulder por mucho más que una lucha, un trabajo, un pasado en común, incluso una comprensión mutua, incluso lo mucho que se conocían, se necesitaban y se apoyaban.

Recordó aquella primera noche, cuando le llamó sólo para sentirle cerca, cuando pensó que él siempre la querría. Y pensó que eran las mismas personas pero no eran las mismas razones. Ahora no le hacían falta razones, excusas ni siquiera motivos. Estaba unida a él y lo estaría siempre por mucho que durase ese siempre.

Por eso se fue. Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para salir de la cama, para vestirse en silencio y salir de su casa pensando en que sería la última vez que podría alejarse, pensando en que tenía que estar sola para verlo claro, para acabar de aceptar del todo algo que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ante sus ojos.

Cogió un paraguas y salió a la calle. Tomando conciencia de que parte de ella se quedaba ahí dentro, y de que parte de él iba con ella.

Cuando llega a la puerta y abre con su propia llave ya ha amanecido. Se quita los zapatos y camina de puntillas hacia la habitación. Se desnuda sigilosamente y se acuesta a su espalda.

-Estás despierto, ¿verdad?

-Un poco.

Pero su voz suena despierta.

Scully había pensado una excusa y una disculpa, pero se han disipado. Sólo queda lo que había: el deseo de decir. Le sopla en la nuca, luego arrastra los labios sobre ella pronunciando su nombre. Un ligero beso.

-Dime,- susurra Mulder. Y se vuelve hacia ella, esperando ver una expresión que muestre disculpa o excusa, pero sólo hay una mirada y una sonrisa que le hacen sonreír casi sin darse cuenta. Cree que le va a decir por qué se ha ido, pero siente que le va a decir por qué ha vuelto.

Entonces se da cuenta de que no le hace falta lo uno ni lo otro.

-Mulder…

La atrae hacia él, siente su piel fría por unos instantes hasta que se contagia de su calor.

-Dime, -repite. Simple invitación, sin pregunta implícita. Lo sabe. A decir verdad, se sorprende un poco por saberlo, pero lo sabe.

Y Scully se da cuenta. Recorre su rostro con los dedos, sonriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**33.- EL LADO OCULTO DE LA LUNA**

_In your eyes I am complete_

_In your eyes I see the doorway to the thousand churches_

_In your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches._

_In your eyes, Peter Gabriel._

Siete años atrás estaban en ese mismo pueblo. Acababan de conocerse. Reían ante una tumba abierta. Él pensaba que ella era divertida.

Siete años atrás, él gritaba emocionado porque habían perdido nueve minutos y aquello era una prueba de intervención extraterrestre. Scully llamaba a su puerta porque pensaba que podía tener señales de haber sido abducida. Él inspeccionaba su espalda con interés y preocupación. Luego pensaba en que no estaba nada mal. Se quedaban hablando y consideraba que le caía bien, que era agradable estar con ella. Y ambos hechos eran tan independientes que no costaba decidir.

Siete años atrás, aún no sabía si podía confiar en ella, si aguantaría más de un par de meses, si llegarían siquiera a ser amigos. Ninguna de esas cosas le importaba demasiado.

Siete años atrás, aún no tenía pruebas de hasta qué punto se ocultaba la verdad y nada le había afectado personalmente dentro de su trabajo. Aún creía que encontraría a Samantha viva.

En siete años, todo ha cambiado hasta lo indecible.

Dos años atrás, Scully le llamó por teléfono y terminó diciendo una locura. Él condujo a toda velocidad hasta su casa pensando que hacerle el amor tenía mucho más sentido que la mayoría de las cosas que veía a diario. Porque ya hacía tiempo que había salido de dudas respecto a lo que llegaría a significar Scully, ya hacía tiempo que la quería, ya hacía tiempo que la deseaba. Y, aunque esos hechos seguían distantes, sentía tanto y con tanta fuerza que resultaba ridículo pensar en las formas. Si Scully le quería cerca, le tendría cerca, porque se sentía cerca. Lo era todo para él, y eso implicaba una mezcla de seguridad y de miedo a perderla abrumadora. Le dijo que no quería que las cosas cambiasen entre ellos y lo dijo sabiendo que cambiarían y confiando en que podrían con ello. Pero nunca pensó que hasta este punto.

Unas horas atrás miró a Scully con un niño en sus brazos y sintió que algo terminaba. Era un hecho que se había planteado en ocasiones que podía llegar a ocurrir, casi lo esperaba.

Hay cosas sin remedio. Demasiadas. Para ambos. Piensa que quizá ha llegado el momento de dejar de pensar en que no se puede cambiar el pasado y empezar a evitar que en un futuro se acaben planteando por qué no cambiaron el presente.

No podrán tener hijos. La palabra "adopción" aparece en su mente, a veces, y siempre evita pronunciarla, pensando que todo está aún demasiado reciente, pensando que él no está aún seguro de no hacerlo sólo por ella. Pero esa no es la cuestión y por tanto es estúpido esperar a decidirlo.

Pueden tener una vida, la están teniendo.

La esperanza de encontrar pruebas de siete años atrás, se ha transformado en un hecho, en una larga serie de hechos, los suficientes para que incluso ella, escéptica, científica y con ese gusto por llevarle la contraria, los acepte.

La esperanza de que las pruebas sirvan para algo, sin embargo, se desvanece caso a caso.

No es una cuestión de dejar el trabajo, ni siquiera de no luchar por él ante esos imbéciles que les están investigando. Es una cuestión de empezar a considerarlo un trabajo.

No es que no le importe, ni que le importe menos. Es sólo una cuestión de prioridades.

Cuando oye los golpes en la puerta, sabe que es ella. Sonríe y piensa algún chiste sobre qué ha sido de aquello de que era mejor que estuviesen cada uno en su habitación porque allí les conocían. Pero al abrirla la ve temblar.

Le hace entrar, la lleva a la cama y le abraza para hacerla entrar en calor. Le dice lo que ha pensado, sólo parte. Por ese estúpido miedo a decirlo todo que aún se mantiene, aunque atenuado, y porque siente que la decisión también es de ella.

Scully siente en cada palabra que hay algo distinto a la culpa, algo más profundo, un verdadero deseo de cambiar las cosas para ambos, que le resulta abrumador.

Se vuelve y le besa, sin saber qué decir. No quiere tomar una decisión, ni animarle en ese sentido ni quitarle la idea. Sólo quiere hacerle el amor y decirle que le quiere, aunque sabe que no lo va a hacer, el deseo es tal, que lo imprime en cada beso y cada caricia, sin medirlos, sin ser siquiera consciente de que le está quitando la ropa.

-Scully…

Ve una sonrisa levemente avergonzada.

-Estoy bien, Mulder. Estoy perfectamente, créeme.

Siente que el malestar no cabe en esa cama, ni el dolor, ni lo perdido, ni las dudas.

Sólo ellos y la verdad que ambos saben.

La verdad que toma forma despacio. Se desliza por las venas, recorriéndoles, expandiéndose en calor hasta la piel con piel, fluyendo de uno a otro, en olas que chocan, les deshacen, les mezclan, creando, variando de forma a cada instante, manteniendo su fuerza, su constancia, su eterno vaivén. Piel, sudor, labios, saliva, músculos, lenguas, haciéndose besos, caricias, roces, tensión, que se quiebra y se rehace, placer líquido que fluye de cuerpo a cuerpo, como si no supiese de límites, de esa misma piel que intenta atravesar para llegar al otro y sólo puede utilizar con ese fin. Alma tomando cuerpo, gemido hecho voz, hecho palabras sin sentido que nunca llegan a decir todo. Por eso el movimiento se mantiene, se traslada, se desplaza de uno a otro en preguntas y respuestas, más preguntas, más respuestas y una única verdad gritada a través de todo. El perfecto baile que surge de la música pura, que se hace paso a paso y vuelve al mismo lugar en cada giro para volver a empezar el eterno intento de entrar en el otro. Literalmente y no. Hay algo vivo y presente más allá de los cuerpos y las miradas y las manos y la piel, algo que realmente atraviesa todo y llega al otro, algo que se queda ahí un instante y vuelve en otro movimiento para hacer saber que ha llegado, y que tiene que irse de nuevo. Debería no acabar nunca porque el hecho es que no acabará nunca. Más allá y más acá de intensas explosiones seguidas del silencio y la calma, el deseo, el mensaje, el sentimiento, el alma sigue ahí diciendo que queda todo por decir, por entregar, por llevar más allá de la piel para que el otro sepa

Calor y agua, fluyen y se golpean en la cama inmensa, en el mundo inmenso que surge de ambos, se mezcla y se mantiene firme, constante, móvil, estalla.

Las manos son sólo calor, son escalofrío que sube y cae, que recorre y llena, pequeñas e imperfectas, capaces de todo, de hacer y deshacer, ahora hacen, se hacen entender, dan forma al fondo.

Todo fundido, el deseo y la intención, la coherencia y el impulso, sentimiento y forma exacta, mezclarse y vivir sintiendo que se muere, desvanecerse y brillar en cada movimiento incontrolado y perfecto.

Hay demasiadas cosas en el mundo sin explicación lógica o para las que una explicación lógica siempre es algo relativo, pero una vencerá siempre, siempre tendrá el primer puesto.

No es su cuerpo, no es en su cuerpo donde está entrando, no es una parte de ella la que abraza una parte de él, es más, son dos seres completos mezclándose.

-Mulder- el leve susurro le sobresalta. Piensa que de nuevo algo va mal. Le mira interrogante y se encuentra con una mirada intensa, demasiado brillante. Una sonrisa plena de ternura baila en los labios que le besan tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Sólo quería que abrieses los ojos,-niega ligeramente-sólo mirarte a los ojos.

De modo que clava la mirada en sus ojos, rezando por poder transmitirlo todo en ella.

-¿Dónde estás, Mulder?

No ha dicho una palabra. Sólo mantiene una sonrisa pensativa que la ha tenido hipnotizada durante varios minutos, mientras mira a la ventana.

-La luna.

-En la luna… normal.

El ríe.

-No, no es eso. Pensaba en el lado oculto de la luna. Siempre vemos el mismo lado y casi da la impresión de que es lo único que hay, pero el otro lado está ahí, aunque no lo miremos, a veces brillante, a veces oscuro, a veces iluminado sólo en parte. Con otras montañas y otros mares que nunca hemos visto, pero que están. Pensaba en…cosas que son así. Pensaba en todo lo que no se ve, lo que está oculto, variando, volviendo, oscuro y luminoso. Más que importante, aunque no sea visible. Estoy aquí. Hablo de aquí. Aquella noche te dije que no quería que las cosas cambiasen. Supongo que no supe ver.

-Yo también lo dije.

-Algo ha cambiado.

-Lo sé

-Sé que lo sabes.

La abraza de nuevo, pone su frente junto a la de ella. Se mantienen la mirada como siempre, como han hecho desde el primer día. Ahora esa mirada es y refleja certeza: La certeza de saber, sin lugar para la duda, la verdad, lo que son, lo que sienten, lo que nunca por mucho tiempo que pase lograrán expresar del todo pero no importa, no es necesario: ya lo saben. Esa verdad que está dentro, que les ha salvado y volverá a salvarles cuantas veces sea preciso.

Una verdad no buscada que les ha encontrado, que les ha perseguido, paciente y constante durante años, ocultándose entre todas las cosas, siempre ahí, siempre al otro lado de las palabras, las miradas, lo visible.

Variable y constante, como todo lo eterno.


End file.
